Walt's Dreams High AU
by OoPoPcAnDy
Summary: COVER BY CASSADRACHAN Your hair isn't right. Those clothes aren't 'in'. Those shoes make your feet look big. High school is full of problems, and it isn't fair if we leave your favorite characters out of them! Watch as your favorite DreamWorks and Disney characters get through high school! (JELSA, FLYNNUNZEL, KRISTANNA, MERICCUP) COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**I know... I started this without finishing others... But yolo! Lol, just kidding. I have lots of free time on my hands and I can't update only two stories! There has to be a third! And I've thought about making a story like this for so long that it's not even healthy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

It wasn't any ordinary day; it was the last day of summer.

Last day of freedom until we go back to school.

I wake up, and stretch. The sound of my little sister, Anna's, voice drifted up the stairs and into my room.

_She must be video chatting a friend, _I think.

I put on casual white sweatpants, and a comfy baby blue shirt with a white flower printed on it. I walk downstairs into the kitchen, and see Anna sitting on a bar stool near the island, on Skype on her MacBook Pro.

"Oh! Elsa! I made a new friend at my summer camp job! Her name's Rapunzel!" Anna says, and turns the computer towards me so I can see this Rapunzel.

"Hi!" Says the girl. I could see that she has emerald eyes, and blonde hair that cascades down her back.

"Hey!" I smile.

Anna turns the computer back towards her.

"Anna, you didn't tell me you had a sister that was pretty!" I hear Rapunzeal say.

"Elsa? Pretty?" Anna fake gags.

"Oh, be quiet," I playfully flick her.

"Anna... I have an older brother," I hear mischief in Rapunzel's voice.

"Is he in his fourth year of high school?" Anna asks, catching on.

"Yep... If your sister and my brother get married..." Rapunzel says, and I blush.

"We'll be sisters!" Anna and Rapunzel squeal.

"No, no, and no." I say, walking over to the pantry to get cereal.

"Why not?" Anna demands.

"I'm not getting married to some random guy just so you could be sisters with one of your friends." I pour Honey Nut Cheerios into a bowl.

"He has a girlfriend, too," Rapunzel sighs.

"Good for him!" I say as I walk to the fridge for milk.

My older brother, (well, older by a few months) Hans, walks in the kitchen.

"Morning," he yawns.

"Hans! We need to get Elsa a boyfriend! She's the only person in high school who doesn't have one!" Anna says dramatically.

"You don't," I point out.

"Haha! Owned!" Hans and I fist-bump each other.

"Oh yeah?! Well... I have better lashes than you!" Anna shoots back towards Hans.

"And more of a mustache, too," I add, and Anna's hand flies to her upper lip.

"Do I?" She asks, bringing her upper lip closer to the camera.

"Nope, all clear," Rapunzel confirms. "But they owned you!"

"And how are my favorite girls doing?" My dad steps into the room with my mom.

"Ahem," Hans coughs.

"And my favorite prince!" My mom squeezes Hans's cheek, and he pushes her hand away.

"Mom! Anna's video chatting!" He whispers.

"Mom, can I go to Rapunzel's house?" Anna asks abruptly.

"Anna, are her parents home?" My dad asks.

"No, but her older brot-"

"I am not leaving you at a house with no parents and only a boy responsible. No chaperones, no playdate," my dad says firmly.

"First of all, it's 'hanging out'! Second of all, can't Elsa or Hans come?" Anna pleads.

"I'm going over to the frozen yogurt shop with my friends," Hans says, grabbing his car keys.

"Ooh! Get me some!" I shout to him.

"Got it!" He calls back.

"Elsa?" Anna turns towards me.

"Eh..." I hesitate. I don't want to spend my Sunday babysitting my sister! Er- 'chaperoning'.

"Please..." Anna gives me a puppy dog face.

"Fine," I sigh, giving in.

"Let me change, and then we'll go," I say.

* * *

><p>Anna and I sit in my white Mercedes, and I start the engine.<p>

I'm wearing jean shorts with a white tank-top, my hair in a side braid. Anna has her strawberry-blonde hair in two braids, with a yellow tank top and white shorts.

"You are going to love Rapunzel!" Anna says as we walk up the front steps. She pushes the doorbell button.

"Can I help you?" A boy with snow-white hair that was tousled opens the door.

"I'm here to see Rapunzel!" Anna says in a sing-song voice.

"Anna!" Rapunzel runs down the stairs towards us.

"Come in!" She says, shutting the door behind us.

"Jack, meet Anna's sister, Elsa. Elsa, Jack. Now that you two met, you can hit it off!" Rapunzel winks, and Anna giggles.

"Girls," I roll my eyes playfully. "Nah, I'm gonna stay with you two. Anna's bad enough, she can't have a partner in crime while being unsupervised!"

"Rapunzel is pretty bad too," Jack agrees.

"They're agreeing! They're agreeing!" Anna jumps up and down.

"Yeah, that practically makes us soul mates," I say sarcastically.

"I have a girlfriend, too," Jack pipes up.

"I think she only likes him for his teeth," Rapunzel says quietly.

"Hey! No, I have much more to like!" Jack protests.

"Whatever. Let's go, guys!" Rapunzel says, and we follow her up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Jack and Rapunzel are brother and sister. Some people ship them because Rapunzel is sort of connected to the sun and Jack is sort of connected to the moon, so aren't they sort of like siblings! Anyways, that's my opinion!<strong>

**Question: Who's your favorite Frozen character?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Already after the first chapter the manager of Elsa Froze My Homework asked me if he could put this story in the Community!**

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

"This is my room," Rapunzel opens up a door that has a purple floral pattern painted on it.

"Woah!" I gape. The room has all sorts of painting painted straight on it, not on a canvas.

"Did you do these?" Anna asks.

"Yep," Rapunzel says, trying to look modest.

"They're awesome!" I say.

"Thanks," Rapunzel says, and we all sit on her bed.

"So... Elsa, do you have a boyfriend?" Rapunzel asks, trying to look innocent.

"Yes," I reply.

"WHAT?!" Anna shrieks.

"And he gives me sweet kisses all the time," I say dreamily.

"Who?" Anna demands.

"What's his name?" Rapunzel asks at the same time.

"Hershey Kisses!" I reply dreamily.

"Oh... Wait, he's cheating on me?!" Anna fake gasps.

I laugh, and turn to Rapunzel.

"Can I use the bathroom?" I ask.

"Yep, down the hall," Rapunzel replies.

I walk down the hall, but see two doors at the end of the hall.

"Uhh..." I reach for the one on the left.

I open the door, and see Jack and a girl with blonde hair and feathery extensions furiously making out on the bed, Jack shirtless.

The pull apart and stare at me.

"Um... I was looking for the bathroom... I can see that it's not here... And... Yeah... Sooo... Bye," I shut the door, blushing furiously.

I open the door the was on the _right_ (note to self: remember this is the door if you ever come back here) and use the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours Later<strong>

"Anna, we should get going," I remind her.

Basically she, Rapunzel, and I, all talked, nothing else.

"Yeah, we should," said Anna.

"I'll walk you out," Rapunzel offers.

Once we reach the foyer and she opens the door, I remember that I forgot my keys in her room.

"Shoot! I forgot my keys! I think I left them in your room, Rapunzel. You wouldn't mind if I went and got them?" I ask.

"No, not at all! You know where it is?" Rapunzel asks.

"Yeah!" I run up the stairs. At least I know where _this_ room is.

Once I reach the top, I see Jack also on the top of the stairs, about to go down.

_His girlfriend must've left already,_ I think.

"Excuse me," I mumble, walking past him, my face flaring up, remembering what happened earlier.

I grab my keys and run down the stairs.

"Elsa, can we come back again?" Anna asks. I notice that she, Rapunzel, and Jack were in a circle talking.

"Yeah, for another play date?" I tease, avoiding Jack's eyes.

"Hanging out! And yes!" Anna says.

"Maybe Rapunzel could come to our house," I suggest.

"Yeah! And she could paint our rooms!" Anna says excitedly.

"Anna, you can't just invite someone to our house just so they could paint your room!" I say.

"No, we should totally do that! I love painting! As long as your parents agree and Jack can come. My parents are strict like yours and don't allow me to go anywhere without him," Rapunzel says, embarrassed.

"Sure! And my parents would allow it! They've been talking about getting our rooms painted, but now we can get it for free!" Anna exclaims.

"Anna would probably wants flowers in her room," I say, hoping that Rapunzel wouldn't mind.

"I love painting flowers! Easy! What about you, Elsa?" Asks Rapunzel.

"Probably snowflakes," Anna answers before me.

"I can't really paint those," Rapunzel smiles apologetically.

"Wait... Jack can!" She then smiles mischievously.

"Oh my god, we won't get married just so you can be sisters!" Jack groans.

"It could happen!" Anna protests.

"Ohmigosh! What if they have... Kids?" Rapunzel asks excitedly.

"Guys-" I begin, but Anna cuts me off.

"We could babysit them when Jack and Elsa go on dates!" Anna jumps up and down.

"Alrighty then, I'm going in the car. Anna come if you want a ride!" I call over my shoulder, walking out the door.

"There can be two boys and five gir- WAIT UP!" Anna runs after me.

"Bye!" Rapunzel calls.

"Bye!" Anna and I shout back, and she shuts the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

Elsa walked in on me and Talia (or her nickname, Tooth) making out.

Talk about embarrassing!

But her blush was so adorable and- Wait! Remember Tooth, Jack!

"Rapunzel, you couldn't have showed her the bathroom after she asked?" I ask Rapunzel impatiently.

"Oh, I forgot. Wait, why?" Rapunzel asks curiously.

"She walked in on me and Tooth!" I reply with an obvious tone of voice.

"Oh, sor- Wait, _walked in_?" Her eyes widen.

"No! We were just kissing and- Oh, forget it!" I walk away.

For the whole day I had Elsa's face in my mind, though, and I forgot about Tooth.

* * *

><p><strong>Question: What would you do if you were Elsa when you walked in on Jack and Tooth?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I wake up and yawn as sunlight streams through my window.

"Elsa?" The maid who used to watch Anna and I when we were younger, Gerda, opens the door.

I smile, "morning, Gerda."

"Good morning. Would you like chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast?" She asks.

"Yes!" I jump out of bed after she leaves to get ready.

After trying on dozens of outfits in front of the mirror, I finally settle on one.

A pale purple tank top that was plain and had spaghetti straps, with another white tank top underneath that which covered my shoulders so I still would be following the dress code. I wore white shorts and slipped my feet in white flats.

The smell of pancakes drifts in my room, and I run down the stairs as my stomach growls.

"Hi, Elsa!" Anna greets as I sit down at the table.

"Hi. Good morning, mom. Good morning, dad," I say, remembering the manners I'm expected to show.

"Good morning everybody!" Said Hans as he walks in.

"Good morning! Hans, is Elsa driving me or are you?" Asks Anna.

"Hans," I say immediately.

"Elsa," Hans says the same time as me.

"No! You are!" I argue.

"No, you!" Hans shoots back.

We bicker for another two minutes until my dad says, "enough!"

"Elsa, you drive Anna today, and Hans, you drive Anna tomorrow, then keep switching," my mom suggests.

"Exactly. Well, it's off to the old company meetings," my dad kisses my mom on the cheek.

"Have a good first day at school!" My dad says as he walks out the door.

"You should get going, too. Bye," my mom kisses us on the cheeks.

"C'mon, Anna," I say, and we step into my car.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

I'm always forced to drive Rapunzel to school since there isn't any other sibling or parent who can.

"Anna! Elsa!" Rapunzel spots the two sisters and begins waving as we step out of the car.

"Hey!" Elsa says as she and Anna walk over to us.

Remember Tooth.

Remember Tooth.

Remember Tooth.

"What's your first class?" Rapunzel asks Anna.

"Algebra," Anna replies with distaste.

"Same! We can be with each other, at least," Rapunzel says.

"Don't feel bad for yourselves, I got Sex Ed," Elsa cringes.

"I do too, what a great way to start off the day," I say sarcastically.

Elsa just nods, not saying anything. Must because of what happened yesterday when she walked in.

"I heard that you guys will be doing the Baby Project. You know what this means...?" Rapunzel smiles.

"THEY MIGHT BE PAIRED TOGETHER!" Anna and Rapunzel squeal, jumping and down.

"OMG girl, text me the deets!" I say in a girly voice.

"Oh, stop. We're just excited that we might be sisters!" Anna exclaims excitedly.

"You're acting as if he actually proposed and there's going to be a wedding," Elsa remarks.

"We aren't even dating," I add.

"It could happen," Rapunzel says.

Yeah, right.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

"That would happen when Anna finally wakes up without bed hair," I joke.

"Oh Jaaaccckkk!" His girlfriend runs over to him, hugging him and placing kisses on his cheeks.

"Elsa... Meet Tooth," Rapunzel says, disgust showing on her face.

"Hi," I say, holding out my hand.

"Hi!" Tooth shakes my hand, and I can see that she's chewing gum.

"So... Jack! What are you doing during study hall?" Tooth asks, placing a hand on Jack's chest, a hungry and... Lustful look on her face.

"I'll make time for you, baby," Jack kisses her, and I feel disgusted. They're in public!

"Soo... Elsa, Rapunzel, let's get going..." Anna looks uncomfortable.

"Uhhhh... Yeah..." I say, and Rapunzel, Anna, and I, all enter the building, leaving Tooth and Jack making out in the parking lot.

I'm sure that someone will tell them that there's five minutes until homeroom.

* * *

><p><strong>I saw Maleficent and it was awesome!<strong>

**Question: Who's your favorite ROTG character?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Elsa's P.O.V**

Surprisingly, Jack comes to class on time.

"Hey, Elsa. How was ye summer?" My best friend, Merida Dunbroch, sits at the desk next to me.

"Great! What about yours?" I ask.

"Awesome! I went to an archery camp, and I was named the top archer at the camp!" She says excitedly.

Jack sits at the desk next to mine and begins talking to the person in front of him.

"I heard he started dating that Tooth ov'r the summer. Probably won't last long," Merida whispers.

"Alright, class!" The Sex Ed teacher, Mrs. Gothel, walks in.

"First off all, I would like to say that Sex Ed may be uncomfortable at some times, and if it does please tell me," Mrs. Gothel begins, and I zone her out because I've heard this speech so many times.

"Alright! Now that that's over with, I would like to introduce our new project. The Baby Project!" Mrs. Gothel holds up a baby doll.

"This baby doll has a camera attached to it, and you and your partner are to take care of it as if it is real. I will provide you with diapers, milk bottles, and toys to use for it," Mrs. Gothel says.

"Now for partners!" Mrs. Gothel claps her hands together.

"Eric and Ariel, Tooth and Aster," Tooth looks... Pleased? Wouldn't she want to be with Jack?

"Jack and Elsa," well, that will please Rapunzel and Anna!

The rest was a blur; Gothel reading other partners' names, her teaching us how to use each and every one of the supplies, and then other classes went by. The project would start tomorrow, so I don't have to deal with a doll for the day. I then go to lunch.

"Elsa! Elsa, over here!" Anna beckons me towards her, and I sit at her table after I get my tray and collect then buy my lunch.

"Hey!" I greet. She, Rapunzel, Merida, Jack, Tooth, and a boy whom I don't know are all sitting there.

"Elsa, this is Hiccup, my partner for Sex Ed. Hiccup, Elsa," Merida introduces.

"Hi," I greet.

"Hi," Hiccup replies.

"Soooo... Elsa... Jack... I hear you guys are parents," Anna wiggles her eyebrows.

"Why are you saying it like that?" Tooth demands.

"No reason," Rapunzel coldly replies. Geez, she really doesn't like Tooth.

"Wait, aren't you Talia Lovelace? Aren't you dating Aster Mund?" Asks Hiccup.

"Uh, no. I'm dating Jack," Tooth looks nervous.

"Really? I could've sworn that you wer-" Hiccup gets cut off by the bell.

For the rest of the day I couldn't shake off Tooth's nervous look.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

"Hey, Jack!" Rapunzel greets as she steps in my car.

"How was school?" I ask while starting the engine.

"Fine. Elsa and Anna are coming to our house so we can work on homework," Rapunzel says.

"Weren't you going to their house?" I ask while making a left turn.

"This weekend, we're going to paint their rooms," Rapunzel replies.

"Looks like they're here," I remark, seeing a white Mercedes parked in our driveway.

We come from a fairly simple family; we can't buy stuff like Mercedes, Ferrari, you know what I mean. I also notice Tooth's car parked in the driveway.

"Hey, baby!" Tooth greets as we step out.

"Hey," I kiss her on the cheek, and I regret it once I could taste her makeup.

"Wanna work on homework?" I ask.

"Sure," she replies, and we enter the house, Elsa and Anna going in Rapunzel's room, Tooth and I going in mine.

* * *

><p>After I finished homework I scrolled through Instagram as Tooth finished the last few questions. One picture that I was tagged in caught my eye, though.<p>

Tooth and Aster.

Kissing.

_DragonLover808: I told you! They are dating!_

I recognized the person as Hiccup.

"Tooth, care to explain?" I ask, showing her the picture.

"Um, well," she looks for an excuse.

"Out," I point to the door.

"What?" She asks, confused.

"OUT. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. GET OUT OF MY FUCKING LIFE. OUT!" I shout at her as she scrambles to collect everything, rushing out of the room.

As I bury my head in my pillow, I hear the door slam downstairs. She finally left, that she-devil.

I look at my Instagram, seeing more comments on the photo

_thatsmouldertho: Woah, sorry dude. Her loss._

That, I knew, was Flynn. One of my best friends who helped me through everything.

_ElsaaaIsHere: Aww :( You doing okay?_

Obviously that'a Elsa! Strangely, it's nice to have some sympathy from her.

_redafroarcher- Mirror, Mirror, on the wall. Who's the biggest bitch of them all? _

Oh, Merida. The things she says, am I right?

_blondielocks: Is the slut out of the house?_

Rapunzel must've shown the girls the photo.

_DragonLover808: I finally got more then two comments on a photo!_

_AnnaFiestyPants: Technically Jack has the fame._

I then began to reply back.

_JackTheMan: I have 786 followers, I'll let Hiccup take this one._

_blondielocks: Hah! You think you're hot because of all those followers?! Elsa has over 1,000!_

Damn, that's a lot. Tooth only has about one hun-

Tooth.

The pain once again returns to my chest.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't do a lot, I'm so tired! It's 1:34 AM here! <strong>

**Question: If you were Jack, what would you do right now?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack's P.O.V**

I bury my head in my pillow, ignoring the vibrations from my phone. Probably more Instagram comments that I'm tagged in.

Forget it.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

"Hey, Elsa?" Asks Rapunzel.

"Yeah?" I look up from my phone. Anna, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida, Jack's friend Flynn, and I were all commenting and chatting on Instagram.

"Can you go check on Jack while Anna and I make his favorite dish?" She asks.

"Shouldn't you check on him? He is your brother," I point out.

"He wouldn't let me in," Rapunzel shrugs.

"Fine, but make sure you bring me up some chocolate!" I remind her as I walk over to Jack's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

Minutes later, (or was it hours?) I hear a knock on my door.

"Go away, Rapunzel," I say, my voice muffled because of the pillow. I don't want to talk to anyone.

"It's Elsa," I hear the voice on the other end say.

Oh. She must be lost.

"The bathroom is the other door," I say, not getting up.

"No, I came here for you," she says.

I get up and open the door, then lay back on my bed.

"How you doing?" She softly asks.

"Other than feeling betrayed and wanting an assassin to hire, pretty good," I say, not laughing at my joke. Sort of joke I guess.

Elsa laughs softly, "I know you might want to see Rapunzel, but she and Anna are making something for you."

After a while, I say, "I feel so broken."

"I know. It must hurt," Elsa rubs my back comfortingly.

I sit up and face her, "no. Not just hurt, but it breaks my heart. Tears it. Rips it. I don't know," I twiddle my thumbs.

"I know," Elsa says.

I look up at her, "no. You don't know. You're gorgeous, who would ever do that to you?" I accidentally blurt out. Dang it. Elsa just blushes.

I can't resist; I lean in and close my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

He's leaning in.

He's leaning in.

_He's leaning in. _

I lean in and close my eyes also, but then stop.

_No, I can't kiss him. I never kissed anyone before, I want it to be special, _I think.

I back away, and Jack opens his eyes. I see more pain in them.

"Um, I should check on the girls," I say quietly, getting up and exiting the room.

"Right, go ahead," I hear Jack mumble before I shut the door.

"Hey, Anna. Let's go," I say.

"What? Why? You okay?" Anna looks at me.

"I-I don't feel well. Can we go?" I ask, slinging my backpack over my shoulder, grabbing my keys.

"That's fine. I got it from here. Hope you feel better!" Rapunzel calls to me as we leave.

Once we reach home, I go straight to my room and lay awake, staring at the ceiling.

I didn't want dinner; I told my parents too.

I finished my homework; it was fairly simple.

I just want the answers to life now.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to not give you that Jelsa kiss!<strong>

**Question: What would you do if you were Elsa?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Elsa's P.O.V**

As I stepped into the classroom, I realize that today Jack and I will have to take care of the baby together.

"Alright, class!" Gothel claps her hands together after we all sit.

"So as you know, you and your partner will have to go to each others' houses as well to take care of your beloved child. I also talked to Mr. Walt Disney, and you and your partner will be in the same classes for the rest of the semester," Gothel says.

Crap.

"You all may have free time in the classroom, but you have to at least stay with your partner at all times! And I'll pass you and your partner your new schedules and baby," Gothel says, and begins passing them out.

Jack and I receive a baby boy; he had brown hair and brown eyes, and he looked pretty darn realistic.

"Hey!" Hiccup says as he and Merida walk over.

"Sorry to hear about Tooth, Jack," Merida says sincerely.

"That's okay, I've moved on," I feel Jack glance at me. I just look at Merida and Hiccup, hoping that I wasn't blushing.

"Good for ye!" Merida cheers.

It's me, isn't it?

No, I don't like him.

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

During Science, the baby began wailing.

"Sorry," I apologize to Dr. Porter as I pick the baby up.

"Elsa," I hiss to her. She looks at me.

"How do I get this thing to shut up?" I ask.

She puts down the pencil she was holding and gently takes the baby from me.

"Jack, pretend that he's your real child. Don't talk like that," she scolds. She then gently rocks him while listening to Dr. Porter. The child instantly became quiet.

Woah, she's a natural mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

After school, Jack caught me outside my car. Rapunzel was behind him, so she and Anna instantly began chatting.

"Are we gonna keep this _thing_ at your house or my house?" Jack asks.

"First of all, we're going to call him Olaf. Second of all, I'll take _Olaf_, then we can keep switching every other day." I take _Olaf_ from his hands.

"Um, okay. If you need help, call me!" Jack calls over his shoulder as he and Rapunzel begin walking away.

"Yeah, he'll call you!" Rapunzel wiggles her eyebrows playfully.

"Be prepared to become siblings, Punzie!" Anna says, and we step into the car.

Oh, dear lord. Help me now.

* * *

><p><strong>Question: Who's your favorite Tangled character?<strong>

**NOTE: FLYNN RIDER IS RAPUNZEL AND ANNA'S AGE (16) HE AND JACK JUST KNOW EACH OTHER FROM HOCKEY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Elsa's P.O.V**

After last period ended, Jack caught up with me in the hall.

"Hey, I have hockey practice today. Can you meet up with me at hockey practice? Y'know, wait on the bleachers and after practice I can take him home?" Jack rubs the back of his neck nervously, a habit I realize he had gotten.

I suddenly realize why he was nervous; basically only the hockey players' girlfriends wait on the bleachers.

"Uh, sure. You don't mind if Anna comes, right...?" I trail off, awkwardly. I went with Hans today since my car had to go be repaired and he's also on the hockey team. He was also Anna's only ride.

"Sure!" Jack looks relieved that the awkward situation passed. "Rapunzel will be there too."

"Uh, great. See you there," I say, and Jack runs off.

* * *

><p><strong>Kristoff's P.O.V<strong>

During hockey practice, I see her sitting on the bleachers.

_Her._

She was talking with the captain- Jack's - younger sister. Her older sister was doing her homework. I knew they were sisters because yesterday the older one dropped of her.

_Her. _

_Anna. _

I don't know her last name; it wasn't really mentioned.

That's it. I'm talking to her after practice.

I'm gonna do it.

* * *

><p>After practice, Jack claps me on the back.<p>

"You okay? You seem a little distracted," he says.

"Uh, yeah. Just an off day," I say, staring at the girl.

Jack follows my gaze and smirks. "I get it, don't worry, I won't tell."

I was about to walk over to her when a bunch of girlfriends walk in front of me, waiting to see their boyfriends. When they finally all walked away, I see Anna with... Hans Westerguard.

Of course.

He gets all the girls.

Disappointed, I turn around and walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

"Hey," Jack whispers behind me, causing me to jump.

"God, you practically gave me a heart attack!" I say.

He chuckles, "I can take Olaf now," he says, and I give him the baby.

"So... How'd you like practice?" He asks.

"Er... It was... So good I have no words," I lie. Truth is, I was doing my homework!

"Don't worry, I saw you doing your homework," he laughs.

"Good, 'cause I didn't know half of what was going on. Anna! C'mon! We have to meet Hans in the parking lot!" I call.

"Aww, man! I thought they were hitting it off!" Anna sighs.

"Don't worry, Anna. We're probably gonna have Elsa come over. Jack doesn't know what to do with babies," Rapunzel whispers.

"Do t- Actually, probably not," Jack smiles sheepishly.

"Here's my number in case you need to call for help," I say, scribbling my number on a post-it note with a pen, both of which my backpack supplied me.

"She gave him her number!" Anna gasps.

"Oh, shut up," I laugh playfully.

"Rapunzel, wait in the car. I'm sweating like a pig, I'll go change," Jack says, and Anna and I walk to the parking lot.

So what if I gave him my number?

... I don't feel excited, do I?

* * *

><p><strong>Question: What would you do if you were Kristoff?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

_Saturday_

**Elsa's P.O.V**

It's Saturday, and Jack and Rapunzel are coming over. I have Olaf, so Jack will take him when he and Rapunzel leave.

"ELSA!" Anna shouts from downstairs.

"YEAH?" I shout back.

"THEIR CAR IS PULLING UP THE DRIVEWAY!" Anna calls.

"OKAY, BE THERE IN A SECOND!" I shout back. The life of living in a mansion, am I right?

I walk out of my room and to the elevator (what? Don't judge) and click 1. By the time I got down, Jack and Rapunzel were there.

"You live in a mansion?!" Rapunzel breathes.

"There's an elevator, too!" Jack points.

"We can give you the grand tour later, let's paint!" Anna squeals, jumping up and down.

"Who's room first?" I ask.

"Let's split up. Jack and Elsa do Elsa's room, Punzie and I do my room," Anna smiles with a mischief glint in her eye.

"I agree," Rapunzel chimes in.

"Fine, but we won't be doing anything!" I say, and Jack and I go up to my room.

I had two baby blue paint buckets, and two large brushes. I also had white paint and a fairly large (but still small) brush for the snowflakes.

"Your room is gigantic!" Jack exclaims.

"Hey, is Olaf in there?" He asks, nodding towards a toy crib.

"Yeah, I found it in the attic," I say.

"Cool, now let's put sheets on the furniture and tape the corners, edges, and around the outlets and light switches," Jack says, clapping his hands together.

"You sound like you've got this down," I say, impressed.

"Yeah, I guess. With a sister like Rapunzel you get to know a few stuff," he shrugs.

"Let's begin. Did you bring a ladder?" I ask.

"Uh, no. I didn't know the ceiling would be taller than what I can reach," Jack admits.

"Oh, well we don't have one..." I say. Now what?

"Here, I'll carry you on my shoulders and you can tape," Jack suggests. After seeing my nervous look, he adds, "I promise I won't drop you."

"Okay... I say, not convinced.

"Just trust me," Jack bends down.

I go on his shoulders, the dark blue tape in one hand, the other hand gripping Jack's tightly.

"Okay, now you gotta use both hands," Jack says. I carefully let go of his hand and begin taping.

"Promise you won't drop me?" I ask.

"I promise," Jack echoes.

"And if I get hurt, you owe me, right?" I ask jokingly.

"I won't hurt you," Jack promises, and in about twenty minutes we have everything taped.

"Okay, now how will I get down?" I ask.

"I'll drop you on the bed," Jack suggests.

"_Drop_?" I ask.

"Gently lay you," Jack replies.

"Okay..." He attempts to lay me, but I squeal in fright, and pull him down with me. The next second Jack was on top of me on the bed, both of our faces red.

"Hey, Elsa?" Anna walks in the room but freezes once she sees us.

"Uh... I was gonna ask if we could borrow some tape because Rapunzel didn't bring enough..." Anna's face was flushed.

"First of all, nothing happened, I just fell, pulling him on top of me by accident. Second of all, sure," I say. Jack stands up so I could get the tape and hand it to Anna.

"Thanks..." Anna ran down the hall and I could hear her shouting, "Rapunzel! Guess what!"

"Man, sixteen year olds," I huff.

"Right?" Jack agrees.

We then put the sheets on all the furniture and ground, and had some of the room painted. Towards the last section, I stretch, accidentally getting paint on Jack's shirt.

"Oh, I see how it is," Jack looks down at his shirt. I was about to apologize when he then flicks paint on me.

"Good thing my hair is in a bun, otherwise I would _kill_ you if it got painted on!" I laugh.

I flick more paint on him. We then had a paint war; both of us laughing, flicking paint, and then at the end of the war we had more paint on us then on the last section.

"I got the last part," I laugh, and paint it all.

"I taught you well," Jack nodded approvingly.

"Let's go to the girls. When this paint dries, we can do snowflakes," I say, and we head off to Anna's room.

"Well, you guys are messy," Rapunzel giggles, looking at us. Anna's room was painted yellow, and I knew that she would have colorful flowers here soon.

"Yeah, but it was fun," I admit.

"Let's go to the living room and play Truth Or Dare!" Anna suggests, and we all head down.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

We all are playing Truth Or Dare, and now it's Anna's turn to ask someone.

"Elsa, Truth Or Dare?" She asks.

"Dare," Elsa decides.

"I dare you to take a selfie and post it on Instagram," Anna says.

"Deal," Elsa unlocks her iPhone and opens up Instagram, getting ready.

"You have to do a duck face!" Anna adds.

"Nope, you just added that. I'm just taking a selfie," Elsa smiles her glittering smile in the camera and clicks the button. She then posts the picture.

"Anna, Truth Or Dare?" She asks.

"Dare," Anna grins.

"I dare you to post a duck face on Instagram," Elsa smirks, and Anna groans. Now she can't give Elsa the same dare because you can't repeat the dares. Talk about being smart. I knew that Elsa hated duck faces, saying that you should just smile.

"Fine," Anna took the picture.

"Jack, Truth or Dare?" Anna asks.

"Dare," I choose.

"I dare you to read ten of Elsa's comments on her selfie out loud," Anna says.

"She already has ten?" I ask in bewilderment.

I look and see that she has twenty-nine.

"Okay, fine," I say, and begin reading them out loud.

"You're pretty. You're gorgeous. Marry me. Call me. Shoutout please. Can I take you to bed? Do you have a boyfriend? I wish I had your looks. OMG, I'm jealous. And... This guy gave you his number," I say, hoping that nobody could sense my jealousy.

They weren't wrong about her looks.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all laughed during this chapter. Meanwhile I have MORE problems. I have a boyfriend named Jack. He's tall, has blonde hair, but is kind and caring. I don't normally date guys who look good because they have good egos, but Jack is so sweet! He knows I ship Jelsa, so he calls me his Elsa. But one of my best friends Brandon is mad because apparently I didn't tell him that Jack and I are going out, let alone on a date. I actually was about to tell him, but Sarah mentioned it before me. I don't know what to do. Brandon is my best friend, but Jack is just so sweet and I don't want to hurt him :( ANYWAYS!<strong>

**Question: What would you do if you were Anna and you saw Jack and Elsa like... You know... 'That'?**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG 100 REVIEWS ALREADY! COOKIES AND MILK AND ANYTHING YOU WANT TO YOI ALL!**

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

We continued the Truth Or Dare game.

"Alright, Punzie. Truth or Dare?" Jack asks.

"Truth. I know you can make me do wild dares," Rapunzel admits.

"Fine. Who do you have a crush on?" Jack asks.

"Um," Rapunzel mumbles a name which I couldn't make out.

"I can't hear you," Jack says, and leans closer.

"Flynn," she mumbled louder.

"FLYNN?!" Jack shouts, astonished.

"Anna, Truth or Dare?" Rapunzel asks hurriedly.

"Dare!" Anna chooses.

"I dare you to let Elsa use your phone for five minutes on Instagram," Rapunzel grins.

"Why me?" I ask.

"'Cause you're her sister, so it isn't so bad," Rapunzel shrugs. Anna hands me her phone, looking somber.

"Take hacked selfies," Jack whispers.

"Okay, but you have to be in at least one. It'll be more embarrassing for her," I whisper back. I take one by myself, (Anna got more followers thanks to me because of that) I did a hacked hashtag, then took one of me and Jack. I also hacked hash-tagged that.

"My precious!" Anna snatches her phone and cuddles it.

"Elsa, Truth or Dare?" Asks Anna.

"Dare," I say.

"I dare you to kiss Jack!" Anna begins squealing, and Rapunzel bounces up and down.

"Anna..." I feel myself blush.

"It's a _dare_!" Anna reminds me.

Oh, god.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

Is it bad that I'm excited? Well, sort of. I don't want to have a kiss from a girl in front of my sister!

But instead, Elsa pecks my cheek. I feel my face go red.

"Hey!" Anna protests.

"You didn't say I couldn't kiss him on his cheek," Elsa points out.

"Jack, you okay?" She asks when she looks at me.

"Uh... Yeah. I think we can start the decoration," I say, and get up.

"Yippee!" Rapunzel squeals, and she and Anna run out.

I also walk out, Elsa following me.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

Jack had drawn a few large snowflakes, and they were awesome! They don't even look alike!

"You wanna try to make one?" He asks.

"Um... I don't know if I can do it..." I admit.

"Aw, c'mon," Jack coaxes.

"Eh..." I still hesitate.

"Elsa... Pwease?" He pouts.

"Okay, fine. Only one. I don't want to destroy my room," I say. He gives me the paintbrush, and I dip it in the paint bucket.

As I was about to start, Jack stops me.

"Not there... Here," he gently guides my hand, and I hope that he can't sense my heart beating fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

I drew all the snowflakes, but basically used her hand to do it.

"It looks good," Elsa admires.

"Wonder who taught you," I joke.

"Thanks," Elsa gives me a hug and pulls away. I felt my breath be taken away. Not because she hugged tight- no, the hug was perfect- it was because she was just so gorgeous, and kind, and caring, and her eyes were like the sky; just endle-

"Jack? You okay?" Elsa snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine," how do you get rid of butterflies in your stomach, by the way?

I'll have to search it up later, because I know I can't stop getting them around Elsa.

* * *

><p><strong>I noticed that one Guest didn't like Hans being Elsa and Anna's older brother, and I know, I was hesitant at first. But I didn't want him to be bad in this story, so here is the oldest sibling!<strong>

**Some of you said that Brandon might like me, but I sort of hope he doesn't. He's a good friend and Jack is a good boyfriend, so I don't want to destroy anything. **

**Question: What dares would you have given Elsa, Anna, Jack, or Rapunzel, or what questions what would you have asked?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"Truth Or Dare?" Anna asks Jack.

We all were back in the living room, just hanging out and playing Truth Or Dare. My room, along with Anna's, is gorgeous thanks to Jack and Rapunzel.

"Dare, obviously," Jack scoffs.

"I dare you to do two dares," Anna grins.

"That's cheating!" Jack protests.

"No, it's not. Anna, go on," Rapunzel prompts.

"First, I dare you to read the first ten comments on that hacked photo you and Elsa took on my phone," Anna says, and Jack opens his phone.

"Okay, then. You guys are so cute, OMG. Woah, dude, your girlfriend is hot," my face went red, and so did Jack's.

"I can see your baby now! When's the wedding? You guys better be dating. That is such a cute guy and gorgeous girl! My OTP! You know, you guys could be called Jelsa. We need a kissing photo! And the last one is... Kiss please," Jack's face was flared up.

"Okay, the second dare is to post a picture of Elsa on Instagram and say that you and her may not be dating, but you like her and so everyone has to back off!" Anna grins.

"Elsa, smile," Jack says as he snaps the photo.

"Fine, I did it," he says, and shuts off his phone.

"We should get going," Jack says, and he and Rapunzel stand up.

As they reach the door, my mom and dad were there also.

"Elsa? Is this a boyfriend of yours?" My dad asks.

"Wha- No!" I begin blushing.

"Do you plan to break her heart?" My dad asks Jack, ignoring me.

"Uh, no, sir," Jack looks intimidated.

"Do you plan to get her pregnant?" My dad asks.

"Adgar," my mother says in a scolding voice as I shriek, "DAD!"

"I just want to know if he's right for my little girl," he softens up.

"WE AREN'T DATING!" I groan.

"Yeah, we should probably go," Jack says. He hurriedly grabs Olaf from the table where the baby was laying on and rushed out of the house.

"That was hilarious," Rapunzel whispered to Anna, then she herself rushed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

"Jack! Guess what?!" Asks Rapunzel from the passenger seat.

"What?" I ask, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Everybody who thinks that you and Elsa should date created a hashtag for you!" She replies.

"What? It isn't like we're ever gonna go out," I say, and turn left.

"So? Plus, now you have one thousand followers, too, thanks to her. You guys are practically famous! The hashtag is called Jelsa. Isn't it great?!" Rapunzel squeals.

I don't respond, I just keep driving.

But I inwardly admire that ship name.

Jelsa.

Catchy, isn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if this isn't a lot, but this is probably the worst summer ever x. x. <strong>

**So Brandon told me that he likes me, and I feel like I sort of like him back but I also like Jack so I don't know what to do! **

**Question: If you saw the photo of Jack and Elsa in the hacked photo together on Instagram, what would've you commented?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Elsa's P.O.V**

_Winter_

It was Saturday, and Rapunzel and Jack were at our house.

Jack was wearing a dark blue hoodie that had frost patterns on it with brown snow-boots and tan pants, dark blue mittens, with a white and blue striped hat.

Rapunzel had a bright purple winter coat on with black pants, purple mittens, and white snow-boots.

Anna had pink earmuffs with a matching pink winter coat, black mittens, jeans, and black snow-boots.

I'm wearing a light blue jacket with white pants, white mittens, and white snow-boots with fluffy white earmuffs.

We all were outside, chatting, when Jack suddenly seems to get an idea.

"Let's have a snowball fight!" He suggests.

"I'm in!" I say enthusiastically.

"Okay, as long as you two are on the same team," Anna says.

"Sure, why not?" I shrug.

"Quick! Elsa! Build a snow fort!" Jack commands. We quickly built a gigantic snow fort and made a fairly large that would keep our ammo. Er- snowballs.

"Ready? Set! Go!" Jack shouts.

I immediately hit Anna, and then aimed for Rapunzel.

"Hey, wait!" I hold up my hand and everyone stops.

"Let's get other kids!" I suggest.

"Yeah!" Jack exclaims.

"Rapunzel and I will get the kids on the right, you and Jack get the kids on the left!" Anna suggests, and she we all run.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

Elsa and I first rang the doorbell on a house that wasn't as big as Elsa's, but still big.

"Hi, Elsa!" An old woman opens the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Potts. This is Jack," the woman smiled at me, "I was wondering if Chip would like to have a snowball fight with me, Jack, Anna, Rapunzel, and other kids?" Elsa asks.

"Certainly! He was just about to go outside, so he must be ready!" Mrs. Potts calls Chip, and a young boy around six or seven comes. He has dirty blonde hair that covers his blue eyes.

"I trust you with him, Elsa. You're a responsible girl. Just bring him back around three. Goodbye dearie!" Mrs. Potts shuts the door.

"Hi, Elsa," the boy says shyly, looking at me.

"Is he your boyfriend?" He asks abruptly.

"No, sweetie," Elsa laughs while my face turns red. "His name is Jack, and he's gonna help us with a snowball fight!"

"Yes! Let's go get others!" Chip cheers.

We then collected a number of kids; basically all of them thought that Elsa and I were dating.

"Got a lot!" Anna cheers as we walked in the backyard.

The snowball fight lasted for hours; I could tell that all the kids loved Elsa. After the fight all the kids just sat in the snow and talked.

I looked at Elsa sitting, kids surrounded by her.

"Tell us a story!" One begs.

"Yeah! Make one up!" Another pleads.

"Guys, I'm pooped!" Elsa lets out a tired laugh.

"Anna will tell a story!" One suggests.

"Cool! Jack, Punzie, come here!" Anna calls, and we all sat there.

* * *

><p><em>Anna's Story<em>

_Once upon a time there was a princess named Elsa who was trapped in a tower because she had ice powers that were deadly. The only way to get rid of these powers was for a true love's kiss. _

**_"Anna," Elsa groans. _**

**_"Shh!" Rapunzel shushes, then prompts Anna to go on. _**

_Right, now where was I...? Oh, right! Then one day a knight in shingling armor-_

**_"Don't you mean shining?" Elsa laughs. _**

_Right, shining. A knight in shingling armor climbed up into the tower while Elsa was sleeping. Now, this knight did what any man would do when they see a beautiful girl sleeping. He kissed her!_

_So Elsa's deadly powers went away, Jack and Elsa got married, and they lived happily every after. The end. _

* * *

><p>At the end all the kids laugh.<p>

"Jack and Elsa got married!" One girl giggles.

"Right, we should get you all home," Elsa smiles and shakes her head teasingly.

"Aww, but I wanna know what happens with you and Jack! Do they have kids?" The girl asks Anna.

"Yes, lots," Anna grins.

"How do you have kids?" Asks a boy.

"Okay, okay, let's get you guys home!" I say hurriedly.

"Aww, man. This was so fun! We should do it again!" One boy says.

"Yeah!" The other kids cheer in unison.

"Okay, okay, we'll see. Come on, guys!" Elsa says, and we all go back to drop the kids off.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG I JUST CAME BACK FROM A WEDDING! MY BROTHER'S WEDDING, ACTUALLY. AND HE MARRIED MY BEST FRIEND JOHN'S SISTER! SO NOW JOHN AND I ARE SIBLINGS! YES! <strong>

**IT'S 1:31 AM HERE BUT I CAN'T SLEEP! Okay, actually, I'm tired...**

**Question: What would you have added in Anna's story?**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG! You all just made me realize that John and I are sort of like Anna and Rapunzel! I didn't notice!**

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

"Elsa! Jack! Merida! Flynn! Hiccup! You all!" It was after school and Jack, Merida, Flynn, Hiccup, and I were just hanging out in my backyard. We all looked up after Anna called us to see her and Rapunzel running towards us.

"Yeah?" Asks Jack.

"Elsa, Jack, your hacked photo is on the popular page on Instagram!" Anna pants from all the running.

"Really?" I ask, shocked.

"Yeah! People want a photo of you kissing, too!" Rapunzel says excitedly, causing Merida to snicker.

"But... It's not like we're celebrities," I say, baffled.

"So?! Pucker up!" Anna holds up her camera.

"Wait! No! Let me do it on my Instagram! I want more followers!" Hiccup pleads.

"Okay, as long as they kiss!" Rapunzel squeals.

"Woah, woah, and woah," I interject.

"We aren't kissing," Jack says.

"B-But your followers want to see it!" Anna whines.

"And the followers I want!" Hiccup whines in the same voice.

"If we do it, then Anna, you need to post on Instagram who your crush is, and Rapunzel, same to you," I smirk, knowing they won't do it.

"Do you promise you'll kiss?" Rapunzel asks, suspicious.

"Woah, you'll actually do it?!" Flynn asks.

"Pshh. We know they won't post their crushes on a social media website!" Jack laughs.

"Ye sure?" Merida asks, unsure.

"Positive," I say.

Wait, will they?

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

"We'll do it _after_ the picture," Rapunzel declares.

"No you won't!" Hiccup says.

"When I make a promise, I keep it. Always," Rapunzel says, a fierce look coming in her eyes.

"O-Okay! I- Um, I'm ready to take the picture!" Hiccup says, intimidated.

"Wait! We never agreed to this!" Elsa argues.

"Pleasssseeee, Elsa?" Anna begs.

"No," Elsa replies firmly.

"C'mon!" Rapunzel also begs.

"Rapunzel, we aren't doing this!" I groan.

"I'll tell everybody your secret!" Rapunzel grins.

"You wouldn't!" I widen my eyes.

"I would!" She replies.

"Oh, yeah! And Elsa, I can tell them _your_ secret!" Anna takes Rapunzel's lead.

"Anna! You wouldn't dare!" Elsa gasps.

"Then do it!" Rapunzel challenges.

Elsa mumbles something which we don't understand.

"What's that?" Anna asks, cupping her ear, leaning in closer to Elsa.

"Fine," Elsa mumbles, louder.

"Jack?" Rapunzel turns to me.

"No!" I say.

"Okay, secret revealing time. So when we were at TCBY-" I cut off Rapunzel.

"Fine!" I shout.

"Yeep! Hiccup, take the photo," Anna instructs.

"I'll turn my head at the last moment so you'll kiss my cheek instead," Elsa whispers to me.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rapunzel demands.

"Nothin'. I was just asking Jack if my breath was fine," Elsa smiles innocently.

"Minty," I add.

"Okay, whatever. Time for more followers!" Hiccup grins.

Rapunzel and Anna inhale their breath sharply while Merida and Flynn watch, aghast.

I close my eyes, leaning in, lips puckered. Elsa did the same, and I had two hopes cross my mind.

One thought hoped that Elsa would turn her head at the last second.

The other hoped she wouldn't.

But she did, and Anna groans.

"Elsa!" Rapunzel scolds.

Unlike Tooth, I couldn't taste Elsa's makeup.

"I apologize that you didn't describe exactly how the kiss should go, but that's the only photo you'll get," Elsa smiles, satisfied.

"NOOOO! WHY?!" Anna says dramatically, she and Rapunzel both falling to the ground.

"Hey, you guys still need to post about who your crushes are," Flynn points out.

"I hash-tagged that photo a lot, and I already gained five followers!" Hiccup beams.

"Aye, lass, I worry about ye sometimes," Merida jokes.

"The posts," Elsa reminds the girls.

This should be good.

* * *

><p><strong>It's 12:35 AM, and I have to wake up early tomorrow! My aunt is having a baby and tomorrow is the baby shower. They made it sort of talent show themed, (with other games) and I'm the host of everything, so I gotta be prepared!<strong>

**Question: What would you do if you were Anna or Rapunzel?**

**BONUS QUESTION: What would you do if you were Jack or Elsa?**

**BONUS BONUS QUESTION: What do you think Jack or Elsa's secrets are? (Note: I'll tell you next chapter, and they are HILARIOUS!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"No fair. You didn't keep your promises, so why should we keep ours?" Rapunzel whines.

"You wanted a kiss, we gave you a kiss. We just assumed you wanted it on the cheek since you didn't tell us exactly how you wanted it," Jack points out.

"C'mon, Punzie. I wanna see who the lucky guy is," Flynn urges. Realizing what he just said, he begins blushing. Wait, does he like her too?

"What should the picture be?" Asks Rapunzel meekly.

"CHOCOLATE!" Anna screams.

"The bill for my broken eardrum," I joke.

"The picture of the guy," Jack smirks.

"I don't have a picture of him," Anna says, scrolling through her camera roll.

"Then chocolate," I say.

"Um... Flynn, say cheese," Rapunzel blushes while she took a photo of a very confused Flynn.

"Wait, what?" Flynn asks, baffled.

"What about you, Anna?" I ask quickly, letting Rapunzel dodge the question Flynn shot at her.

"I-I did it. And he commented," Anna's eyes were wide.

"Wait a sec, lemme see," I quickly opened Instagram.

_AnnaFiestyPants: If I had to choose someone to go out with, it would definitely be Peter Pan. _

_thatpeterkid: Me? Are you serious?_

Yikes. He doesn't sound so happy.

Anna immediately began typing a reply.

_AnnaFiestyPants: Yeah, I'm really sorry if this embarrassed you! But I made a thing with my sister and Jack Frost and they made me post my crush, same with Rapunzel! I swear!_

_thatpeterkid: No, no, it's cool! I like you too, btw, so you wouldn't mind by y'knkw, going out to dinner with me tomorrow?_

"Anna-" I begin, but she cuts me off my squealing and texting a reply.

_AnnaFiestyPants: Sure!_

"Anna!" I groan.

"What?! I met my true love!" Anna begins bouncing up and down.

"You can't go out with a guy you barely know!" I say.

"Unless if it's true love! And it is!" Anna grins.

"Need any snacks?" My mom comes out.

"Mom, Anna is going on a date with a guy she barely knows!" I tell her, hoping she'll side with me.

"But I really like him!" Anna whines.

"Anna, if you really like him, then go for it," my mom hesitates.

"WHAT?!" I shriek. "Yet you got overprotective when I said I like Max Carafello!"

"Uh, first of all, you were in first grade," my mom points out, causing Hiccup to snicker. "Second of all, you said he stole all your animal crackers."

"He doesn't do it anymore," I mumble.

"Look, Elsa. You can go out with a guy now. As long as he doesn't steal your animal crackers!" My mom jokes, making me giggle.

"Jack doesn't do that!" Rapunzel says excitedly.

"I am not marrying Jack so you guys will be sisters!" I groan.

"Really? I can see you two together," my mom teasingly winks before going back in.

"Mom!" I blush.

"Elsa, your birthday is coming up! We should throw the best party ever!" Anna grins. I jokingly throw a snowball at her.

"Yeah, Anna's right!" Rapunzel says.

Hmm, I would like to see where this goes.

* * *

><p><em>Saturday<em>

"Elsa! Quick! He's going to be here in an hour! What outfit should I wear?!" Anna runs into my room.

"Whichever one doesn't make him horny," I say, still chatting with Merida, Hiccup, and Jack on FaceBook.

"Elsa!" Anna blushes furiously.

"Okay, okay," I set aside my phone.

"So we're going for a movie then dinner, so it should be casual but nice," Anna holds up two outfits.

One outfit had a long sleeves shirt that basically consisted of golden sequins everywhere with black pants and a black beanie.

The other outfit had a pink shirt with ruffles. LOTS of ruffles. It also had white pants and a dark pink headband.

"Outfit number one! The second outfit looks like Barbie threw up on it!" I say.

"Got it! And my hair?" Anna asks.

"Loose and wavy," I reply.

"Okay, thanks!" Anna runs out of the room.

"Anytime, Anna," I call.

Anytime.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the crappy ending and mistakes, I'm doing this on my iPhone! My aunt insisted that I should stay so we had to buy a whole new wardrobe that would last me weeks, and I am laptop deprived!<strong>

**Shoutout to annabethchase1500 for telling me how to update on a phone! Can we all just say thank you to her?! I wouldn't have updated for a week or two and I was dying!**

**Question: What would you do if you were Anna when Peter asked you out?**

***NOTE: THIS IS KRISTANNA! We just didn't get there... YET! Muwahahaha!***


	14. Chapter 14

**On my phone again! I guess more mistakes are on the way!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kristoff's P.O.V<strong>

As I scrolled through Instagram, I saw the comments on Anna's picture.

She liked Peter.

Peter Pan.

Why? Why did this happen to me of all people? Why couldn't she have liked me?

Only one answer.

I need to talk to her and become her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

Anna got home from her date and looked happier then ever.

"He likes me, Elsa! Like, really likes me!" She beams.

"I'm glad, Anna," I smile.

Well, if I can't have a boyfriend, at least Anna can.

* * *

><p>We all were in my room. Rapunzel, Anna, Merida, and I were just talking while the boys were playing an intense game of Monopoly. It had been a week since Anna had her date and she and Peter are officially dating.<p>

"Give me my two hundred!" Hiccup insists.

"Dude, you don't get two hundred!" Jack argues.

"Yeah, I passed go!" Hiccup shoots back.

"You landed on income tax!" Jack explains a little loudly.

"I was on Boardwalk, how did I get there?!" Asks Hiccup.

"You got five!" Jack replies.

"No, I got six!" Hiccup says.

"Flynn, why couldn't you have actually waited before you picked up the dice so we could've checked the numbers?!" Jack groans.

"Oh, Peter texted me!" Anna swoons.

"What'd he say?!" Rapunzel asks excitedly.

"He said he misses me! What does that mean?! Does it mean he wants to spend more time with me or that he thinks we've been sort of distant lately?!" Anna asks worriedly.

"Knock, knock," my dad opens the door.

"Hi, dad," I say.

"Good news; you all are going on vacation with us!" My dad claps.

"Seriously?!" Anna jumps up.

"Yep. I called Jack and Rapunzel's parents, Flynn's parents, Hiccup's parents, Merida's parents, and an old friend of mine. He has a son your age, Anna." My dad says.

"Really? What's his name?" Anna asks.

"Kristoff Bjorman," my dad replies.

"I know him! He's on my hockey team!" Jack says.

"Where are we going, Mr. Weasterguard?" Asks Flynn.

"Well, a week before Elsa's birthday is winter break, so I thought we all should go to Miami!" My dad grins.

"How will we get there?" Asks Rapunzel.

"Bus, of course," my dad saya with an obvious tone.

"A bus? With other people?" Asks Hiccup.

"He has a private bus. A driver and everything, so it's fine," Anna explains.

"Woah," Flynn's jaw drops.

Miami, here we come!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so while they are in Miami Anna and Rapunzel will tell the secrets, but I'll tell you now. Sorry I forgot last chapter!<strong>

**Elsa's secret: She was at the mall when a guy walked up to her and asked her for a pad. They had an awkward conversation and it turns out the guy needed it for his sister. **

**Jack's P.O.V: At TCBY someone ordered something on the phone to deliver and Jack was ordering. His woman cashier person was talking on the phone to the person who wanted the delivery and asks, "What's your number?" **

**She was asking the person about his house number and Jack thought she was flirting with him so he stutters for an excuse saying he has a girlfriend. **

**Question: If you were Kristoff what would you do on the trip?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jack's P.O.V**

Everybody was on the bus, and we all were sitting in the back while Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff's parents sat in the front.

Elsa was sitting next to me, sleeping. Her head rested on my shoulder and she looked like an angel when she slept. Her rosy cheeks, perfect lips, closed eyes, soft breathing. Absolutely gorgeous.

"Hey! Jack!" Anna popped her head out from the seat in front of me. I could tell she was about to ask me something, but she stopped abruptly and her eyes opened wide as she saw that Elsa was sleeping on my shoulder.

"Punzie!" Anna ducks back down, whispering to Rapunzel who was sitting next to her.

"Elsa is sleeping on his shoulder!" I heard her whisper loudly to Rapunzel.

Seconds later, Rapunzel's head pops out also, then ducks back down. About thirty minutes later, Elsa wakes up.

"Man, was I tired," she yawns, stretching out her arms.

"How much longer do we have left?" She asks, turning towards me, completely unaware of the position she was in when sleeping.

"About five minutes, actually," I reply after checking the time on my phone.

"Nope! Right now, my boy!" Mr. Westerguard says.

"Miami, here we come!" Hiccup grins.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

"Where should we go first?" I ask once we enter our spacious hotel room.

There were five bedrooms with two beds in each room, me and Merida sharing one room, Rapunzel and Anna sharing another, Jack and Hiccup, and Flynn and Kristoff. My parents were in the room across from ours while Kristoff's were in the room next to ours.

"The beach! Duh!" Anna jumps up and down.

"Okay, Anna, do you have the bathing suit suitcase?" I ask.

"Yep! I bought you a new bikini too!" Anna says.

"Anna, you know I hate bikinis!" I groan.

"What?! Why?" Asks Rapunzel.

"I'm a one piece person!" I say.

"Elsa, I already packed the bikini!" Anna reminds me.

"But-" Rapunzel cuts me off.

"I'm sure Jack would like to see you in it!" She grins.

"Guys!" I blush furiously.

"I am not like that!" Jack protests, his face turning beet red.

"Elsa. You're wearing a bikini. Final." Anna says in a tone of voice which I know means, 'I'm not giving up, I'm serious, so you better listen'.

"Fine. But I get to buy a new bathing suit when we get home!" I say.

"Deal!" Anna throws me the bathing suit.

I go in the room Merida and I share, and once she's done changing, I change after. The bikini fit me perfectly; it was a sky blue, my favorite color, but still made me feel as if I'm revealing too much.

I walk out and see that everybody was ready.

Flynn, Kristoff, Hiccup, and Jack all just wore swimming trunks, showing off their chests.

Rapunzel wore a purple cheetah print bikini while Anna wore the same one in orange. Merida wore a red one piece, and I felt myself envy her.

"Merida, you are so lucky!" I laugh.

"Aye! That I am, for not having a lil' sister!" Merida laughs with me.

"Let's go!" Anna says, and we all walk out.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

We all set up our things on the beach, my towel being in between Elsa and Flynn's.

"I'm gonna go get some sun screen!" Rapunzel says.

"Okay, you do that while me, Kristoff, and Hiccup grab some snacks," Flynn gets up.

"Need help?" I ask.

"Your help? You're so clumsy!" Flynn scoffs as he and the guys walk away.

"Am not," I grumble, causing Elsa to giggle. I could hear her laugh all day.

"I'll go grab some beach toys!" Anna runs off excitedly.

"I should go get her some money," Merida says, and follows Anna.

"I'm gonna go get a drink. Need anything?" Elsa asks, placing her sunglasses on top of her head.

"Nah, but I'll come so I won't seem lonely," I say, and we walk towards a vending machine.

"Hey, doll face," a man at the vending machine says.

"Um, hi. If you'll just excuse me..." Elsa was awkwardly about to put the dollar fifty in when the man stopped her.

"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't have to pay, let me. Is this for you or your..." The man searches me up and down.

"Brother?" He finally decides. I can tell he thinks I'm Elsa's boyfriend, but refuses to believe so.

"No, I'm her friend, and she can pay for herself," I say, feeling defensive.

"Let me pay for the sexy girl. Water?" The man asks.

Loss for words, Elsa nods silently, shocked at the man's word choice.

"Here ya go," the man hands the cold drink to Elsa, then winks, walking away.

"I cannot believe that just happened," Elsa says while blushing.

"Men these days," I say, looking at the man with distaste.

"So, uh, let's go back?" Elsa meekly suggests.

I merely nod and follow her back to our area.

* * *

><p><strong>Question: If you were Elsa, what would've you done with the man at the vending machine?<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Jack's P.O.V**

By the time we got back to our towels, everybody else was there.

"Hey guys! Sun screen?" Rapunzel asks, holding a bottle to us.

"Sure, thanks. My pale complexion probably wouldn't be good for the beach, but hey!" Elsa jokes while rubbing the sun screen lotion on herself.

"Hey, doll face!" I heard a familiar voice call. Elsa recognized it too, I could tell, because she immediately froze.

"Doll face, these your friends?" The man from the vending machine walks over to us.

"U-Uh, yeah," Elsa looks nervous.

"I see," the man begins rubbing Elsa's back, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

"Stop that," I demand.

"Stop what?" The man continues rubbing Elsa's back.

"Doll face, how about you and me have some time alone in my hotel room?" The man asks.

"N-No," Elsa gulps.

"Leave her alone!" I demand.

"Says who?" Asks the man.

"Says-" I search for an excuse. Everybody else was silent, watching in shock what was going on.

"Says her boyfriend!" I lie. I could tell that Elsa was about to say something, but stopped herself seeing my idea.

"Oh? And I thought you just said you were her friend?" The man smirks.

"I didn't say what type of friend," I point out.

"It's true. They're dating. He popped her cherry and everything. It's been a year since they went out," Anna grins mischievously. Elsa began blushing at the cherry comment but didn't say anything.

"Oh? Maybe I could show her a better way," the man stares at Elsa.

"If ye don't leave her alone then I will shoot yer ass," Merida says.

"Well her ass looks quite lovely," the man stares at Elsa then gently nudges her breast. My jaw drops along with Elsa's and everyone else's.

Just as I was about to say something to the man, Elsa slapped him. Full force.

Not just any slap a girl would do to a boyfriend that was cheating on her, no, it was full. The man fell back and when he got up he had a red mark on his face.

"Jesus, fine, I'll leave you alone!" The man looks scared before he runs off.

We all were silent until Rapunzel cheers, "THAT WAS FLIPPING AWESOME!"

"Yeah! Elsa! You slapped him so freaking hard! Best shit I've ever seen!" Flynn grins.

"Elsa? Did he do this before?" Anna asks.

"Um, he was sort of flirting with me at the vending machine," Elsa admits, looking down at her feet.

"Did he hurt you?" Anna narrows her eyes.

"No, he only touched me just now in front of you all," Elsa says, embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" Anna asks.

"Yes, Anna, I'm fine," Elsa says.

"Well... Now Jack is your boyfriend!" Rapunzel jumps up and down.

"No I'm not!" I say.

"You just said so!" Anna says.

"Yeah, because I was helping her!" I say.

"Guys, calm down," Elsa laughs.

"Thank you for helping, Jack." Her eyes shine in the sunlight.

I felt myself melt instantly, "you're welcome. But I'm pretty sure Merida would've killed him if I didn't help."

"Bloody hell I would have!" Merida says.

"Let's go play Ultimate Frisbee!" Kristoff suggests.

"I'm in! Whoever is last has to jump in the ocean, then roll in the sand, then walk into the hotel with no shoes and without washing yourself down before you go in!" Anna says, causing us all to tear to the shore.

Me being Elsa's boyfriend.

I could get used to it.

If it would happen.

* * *

><p><strong>I realized that I forgot Hans! Well, I didn't, annabethchase1500 did. Thank you! I'll include him later guys, don't worry!<strong>

**Question: If the man was sexually harassing Elsa in front of you, what would've you said?**


	17. Chapter 17

**AAAH! WE HIT 200! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

Hiccup lost the bet due to the lack of... Everything athletic, really.

"I can't believe I have to do this," Hiccup mutters as we enter the lobby.

"Even Anna beat you. And she hates running," I laugh.

We saw the vending machine man and I froze again. I could tell the man was about to walk over to me, but thankfully Jack played along and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer. The man immediately walked in a different direction.

"What a creep," Rapunzel says with distaste.

"Wait, he's coming back... With a very determined look!" Anna whispers.

I suddenly realized that right when the man turned around, Jack let go of me, and the man had seen somehow.

He wasn't buying the act anymore.

"Quick! Do something!" Flynn whispered, but it was too late. The man came.

"And you thought you could get rid of me by having a fake boyfriend? C'mon," the man begins pulling my arm.

"Let go!" I struggle, but he has a firm grip on me.

"Let her go!" Jack grabs my other hand.

"Ow, you're going to break me in half, guys!" I say, in pain. Jack immediately lets go, but the man gripped me harder.

"I know he's not your boyfriend. Why being so stubborn, doll face?" The man asks, pulling again.

"He is my boyfriend!" I lie. It somehow made me feel... Protected, saying that Jack was my boyfriend.

"Prove it, sexy!" The man pulls again.

All of a sudden, Jack grabs me, pulling me closer to him, his arm around my waist. He then kisses me, and my eyes were opened wide out of shock, but immediately close to play along.

The kiss was sweet and tender. And short, sadly.

Wait, no! I mean- Oh, never mind.

"That enough proof?" Jack asks. I feel myself blush, so I just turn to Merida whom was behind me, hoping the man won't notice.

"You little-" All of a sudden Anna cuts him off.

"HELP! A PERVERT IS TRYING TO RAPE MY SISTER! HE IS SEXUALLY HARASSING HER! HEEELLLPPP!" Anna shouts on the top of her lungs. Everyone in the lobby turns and stares.

"I-Uh-" The man nervously laughs. A security guard comes, and the man runs. The security guard chases him while another walks over to me.

"You okay?" The security guard asks.

"Um, yeah, thanks," I look down, embarrassed.

"If you need anything, come to the front desk," the security guard says before walking away.

"Jack kissed her!" Rapunzel squeals.

"Elsa... Wasn't that your first kiss?" Anna asks.

"Um, yeah..." I blush, embarrassed.

"What?! Elsa, you could've told me! I could've lied another way! That's so unfair of me, I can't believe I did that! I'm such an idio-" I cut Jack off of his babbling.

"Jack, it's fine. Thank you for helping me."

"And you are an idiot, aren't you?" Asks Kristoff, jokingly.

"Elsa! Hans is here! He just texted me!" Anna jumps up and down.

"Let's go!" I say, and we run for outside, Hiccup groaning about him and his sandy body.

* * *

><p><strong>Kristoff's P.O.V<strong>

We step outside to see a red Ferrari parked, Hans Westerguard stepping out.

"Hans!" Anna hugs him immediately.

"Hey!" Hans laughs, hugging her back. I felt envy take over me. My breath, my heart, my brain.

"What did I miss?" He asks.

"Well, for starters-" Anna cuts Merida off.

"This guy was sexually harassing Elsa," Anna says, eager to be the center of the attention.

"What?" Hans's eyes open wide.

"But Jack saved her! Jack kissed her to try to trick the man into thinking that Jack is Elsa's boyfriend!" Rapunzel butts in.

"He did _what_ to her?" Hans asks.

"I-Uh-" Jack looks intimidated.

"And why did you do that?" Hans asks with a fierce look in his eyes.

"I only wanted to protect her," Jack's voice squeaks.

"Only to protect?" Hans asks, leaning closer.

"Yes!" Jack nods his head vigorously.

"Well, now that that's out of the way," Hans backs up, looking easier.

"Our awesome brother can spend vacation with us!" Anna squeals, attempting to carry a large suitcase.

Lucky him, getting all the attention from the cute Ann-

Wait, _brother_?

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, hope it was cute enough for you!<strong>

**Question: What else do you think Jack could've done to trick the man into believing that Jack and Elsa were dating?**

**Bonus Question: How do you think Kristoff feels?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Just so you know, Kristoff's P.O.V in this chapter is just for humor!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kristoff's P.O.V<strong>

I'm an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

We all went out to eat at Subway, and after we all ordered our food, we sat in a large booth.

"Guess what?!" Anna squeals.

"Peter texted, 'I miss you so much' with a winking face?" I guess.

"Yes- how sweet is that?!- and... The latest Justin Fox update!" Anna replies.

Justin Hotaling was the biggest teen pop-star who could get a girl with a smile. Personally, I'm not a fan. No offense to him, but it looks like he has a big ego.

"Oh my gosh?! What is it?!" Rapunzel asks, fangirling. I see she has the 'Fox Pox' like Anna.

"He's retired!" Anna sighs.

"Retired? Isn't he our age?' I ask. Geez, the lengths he would go to for attention!

"Yeah, but he's done with music! And... He's coming to our school!" Anna bounces, and Merida rests a hand on her shoulder, causing her to calm down.

"Ye mean to tell me that that... Attention whore is coming to our school?" Merida asks, thoroughly disgusted.

"Yes!" Anna replies.

"Great, another guy who thinks he can get a girl with good looks," I groan.

"So you admit you think he looks good!" Anna says.

"I-Uh-" I begin blushing.

"We did hear you say it," Hiccup grins.

"Okay, fine. I do admit, he _is_ cute, but he must have a huge ego," I confess.

For real, no girl would be able to get over him! He has dirty blonde hair with bangs that he pushes back, revealing blue, sparkling, eyes.

But I don't date guys just because of their looks. I would be dating Jack right now, then.

Wait a second... What did I just say?!

"You can't judge a guy before you meet him," Flynn points out.

"Yeah, I know, but still," I take another bite of my Subway.

"Actually, I can see Justin and Elsa going together if Jack and her can't," Rapunzel says to Anna.

"Seriously?! Why do you keep pairing me up with random guys?!" I ask.

"Because, I want to be an aunt of about nine children!" Anna says matter-of-factly.

"Anna!" I blush.

Sisters, am I right?

* * *

><p><strong>Kristoff's P.O.V<strong>

I'm an idiot.

* * *

><p><em>Back At School<em>

**Elsa's P.O.V**

After I step out of my car with Anna, Anna throws herself at Peter, hugging him.

"Peter, I missed you so much!" Anna says.

"Miami was fun. I got an awesome tan," Flynn says, flexing his muscles.

"Yep, I worked out quite a bit, too," Hiccup says in a macho voice, also copying Flynn jokingly.

"What, did you use twigs to lift instead of weights?" Jack jokes.

All of a sudden, Anna shouts, "ELSA! QUICK! RUN HERE!" Anna pulls me towards her and the others, and I see that I was about to be hit by a... Limo?

Sure enough, Justin Fox stepped out of the limo, walking past swooning girls.

"Hey, sorry about almost hitting you," Justin says to me.

"It's fine," I say, coldly.

"Justin Fox, but I bet you already knew that," Justin holds out a gloved hand. "And may I ask the name of this pretty girl?"

"Elsa... Elsa Westerguard," hesitantly, I shake his hand.

"I'm the 'pretty girl''s sister!" Anna says, pushing me.

"And I'm the sister's best friend!" Rapunzel says, also pushing me.

"And I'm the sister's friend and best friend's friend!" Hiccup says, also pushing past me.

"And I'm the sister's friend and best friend's friend, too!" Flynn then pushes me.

"And I'm the sister's friend and best friend's friend too!" Kristoff pushed me also.

"Aye! Same here!" Merida pushes me. By this time, I fell back, Jack catching me.

"And I'm the sister's best friend's older brother!" Jack dropped me in the snow, going to shake Justin's hand. Even if they don't like Justin or his music, they're star-struck.

"Nice to meet you all. Need help?" Justin holds out a hand to me.

"No thanks, I'm fine," I mutter, getting up, brushing snow off of me.

"Hope to see you all again," Justin kisses my cheek gently before walking away.

"What is up with him?" I ask, disgusted. I rubbed what I could feel of the kiss off of my cheek.

"I think he likes ye," Merida says.

"I can't believe Justin Fox is falling for my sister," Anna sighs dreamily.

I wouldn't date Justin if he were the last guy on Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Kristoff's P.O.V<strong>

Did I mention that I'm an idiot?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed Kristoff's P.O.V!<strong>

**Question: How do you think Jack felt about the scene with Elsa and Justin?**

**Bonus Question: How would you feel if you were Elsa?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Elsa's P.O.V**

During gym class, I found out that Justin is with me. Just my luck, am I right?

"Okay, twenty laps around the gym! Go!" The coach shouts before he sits down in a chair.

"This. Is. Brutal," Justin pants next to me.

"What? Trying to breathe?" I ask, even though I knew he meant the running.

"No! The running!" He looks shocked.

"Well, then try to keep up, pretty boy," I say, before sprinting forwad then slowing back down to my normal pace, running next to some other people.

"Oh, so you think I'm pretty?" Justin smirks once he sprints just to catch up with me.

"Not what I meant," I roll my eyes before I finish the third lap, Justin finishing his first.

* * *

><p>Jesus, I have lunch with Justin, too!<p>

"Mind if I sit here?" Justin asks.

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean, you can sit whenever you want, _Justin Fox_," Anna giggles awkwardly.

"Great," Justin sits next to me, and I'm sandwiched between him and Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

Elsa's mine.

Justin better back off.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's P.O.V<strong>

I went to the bathroom, and after I exited the stall to wash my hands, I saw a girl named Wendy who I knew from Algebra.

"Hey, Wendy!" I greet while turning on the sink.

Wendy nervously bites her lip then walks away silently.

"What's up with her?" I ask Wendy's best friend, Alice, as I put on with soap.

"Well... Uh... You see, Anna. Wendy's sort of liked Peter for a long time and now you and him are... You know..." Alice trails off, awkwardly.

"Oh," I say, standing still. My hands stay still under the warm running water.

"Well... Yes. I'm sorry if this upsets you!" Alice apologizes before she leaves the bathroom.

Snapping into reality after the sink stopped running due to a long amount of time, I quickly wash my hands then exit the bathroom, not bothering to dry them.

* * *

><p>"Anna!" Peter gives me a quick kiss on the cheek as I enter the cafeteria. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Wendy walk away sadly.<p>

"Um... Peter... I need to tell you something," I say. Wendy is a great friend, and I don't want to lose her. And somehow, I feel like there's someone out there who is 'the one'.

"There's someone out there you loves you... Really loves you. I see the love in her eyes when you walk by. And somehow... I can see you with her," I fiddle with a strand of my hair.

And that is how my first breakup went.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if it's short, but I need to keep you entertained, and that seems like a nice stopping point for me!<strong>

**Questiom: If you were Anna, would you also have broken up with Peter?**

**SPECIAL THANK YOU TO CASSADRACHAN TO MAKING THE STORY COVER!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Elsa's P.O.V**

Study hall was free time, and after I finished all my homework, I had five minutes left, so I decided to chat with Jack, Justin, Hiccup, and Merida.

"So... Justin. What's your favorite subject?" Hiccup asks, trying to start a conversation.

"Probably... Art," Justin decides, causing my ears to perk up with interest.

"Really? Mine too!" I say in disbelief.

"No way! My favorite thing in art would probably be pottery," Justin says.

"You've got to be kidding me! I love pottery! What's your favorite season?" I ask.

"I would say summer, but winter is probably my favorite," Justin says, surprising me. His tan didn't give off a winter-loving feel, but I'm not one to judge.

"Same!" I say.

Wow, we seem to have a few things in common.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you guys wanna hang at our place? We can have another snowball fight with kids," I suggest.<p>

"Sure!" Everyone except for Anna looks enthusiastic.

"Anna? You okay?" I ask, worried.

"I-I broke up with Peter," she says, holding back tears.

"What? I thought you liked him," I say, shocked.

"B-But Wendy Darling likes him too and I-I didn't want to lose her as a f-friend and he probably wasn't 'the one' y-you know what I mean?" Anna sniffle.

"Anna, if you don't think he's 'the one', then don't feel bad. These things happen for a reason," I say, rubbing her back. She nods, agreeing with me.

We all then head over to my house.

* * *

><p>Justin is awesome with kids!<p>

He knows when they're about to get upset, and they're always happy around him. Maybe I misjudged him.

We both are laying in the snow, staring at the sky as kids play.

"I never knew what this would be like," Justin says, turning towards me.

"What? Having a snowball fight?" I turn to him also.

"Well, that, and playing with kids. Usually I would just see them, give them an autograph, take a picture, then move on to another. I never actually properly played with them," he says, and I feel pity for him.

"Well, they sure are funny sometimes, I can tell you that," I laugh.

"That snowball fight was awesome!" Jack comes and lays down next to me on the right, me being in between him and Justin.

"Yeah," I laugh.

"Anna looks happier now, too," Jack remarks.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't really know what it's like to date someone go through a breakup," I admit. "Am I a lousy sister?"

"You're not lousy, you're just... Not experienced," Justin says.

"You're an awesome sister," Jack adds.

"Thanks, guys," I say, getting up, brushing snow off of me.

"I better get them home," I say.

"I can help," Justin offers.

"Same," Jack says.

"Okay, let's go," I say, and we round the kids up.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

I'm not jealous of Justin.

I'm not jealous of Justin.

I'm sure Elsa doesn't like him more than a friend.

...

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>I guess this is a chapter which you can call 'short and sweet'! Well, without Jelsa, it's 'short and sour'. Wait, Justin and Elsa's ship name can also be Jelsa... Right? XD just kidding! This story will be Jack and Elsa!<strong>

**Question: If you were Jack, would you tell Hiccup, Merida, Anna, Flynn, Kristoff, and Rapunzel how you feel about Justin and Elsa?**


	21. Chapter 21

**WOOOOOOH! 300 REVIEWS! OMG THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I DIDN'T THINK THIS STORY WOULD EVEN GET 100 REVIEWS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

After we dropped off all the kids, we returned to my backyard.

"You wanna come in?" I ask.

"Sure!" Justin says, and we all go inside.

"Nice place," Justin nods as we walk in.

"What a great way of saying messy," I joke.

"Hi, mom! Hi, dad! Meet Justin Fox!" I say as we walk into the lounge room.

"Justin Fox? As in Steven Fox's son?" My dad asks, getting up.

"Yeah," Justin says.

"Small world! I used to know your dad from college! Man, the SnowflakeMoon College days," my dad says.

Wow, it is a small world!

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

Jesus, can things get any worse? Their dads _had_ to go to the same college?!

"Hey, Mr. Westerguard, I heard you like hockey," I say, trying to get the subject off of what Justin and Elsa's dads have in common and put the spotlight on me. I can't let Justin take Elsa!

"That's right, my boy. Go Steelars!" Elsa's dad says.

"Jack's the captain of our team," says Kristoff. Was it just me, or did he seem to wink at me as if to imply he knew what I was doing?

"Really? That's great!" Mr. Westerguard looks impressed, then looks as if he remembers something.

"Did I mention that your father and I went to a hockey game together?..." And he drones on with Justin.

Damn.

* * *

><p>As I was making my way towards hockey practice with Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Flynn, Kristoff, Hiccup, and (much to my dismay), Justin, Elsa notices a sign.<p>

"Hey, there's a winter dance coming up! There's a thing where people vote for Snow Queen and Snow King!" She says.

"When is it?" Asks Kristoff.

"Um..." Elsa searches the poster for more details.

"This Saturday at seven!" She says, finally spotting it.

"Er, Rapunzel, you wouldn't happen to be free this Saturday, uh, would you?" Flynn nervously coughs.

"Um, no. Did you have something in mind?" Raounzel blushes, knowing perfectly well what he was going to ask.

"Do you, possibly, ever slightly thought, of wanting to go with me?" Flynn asks, looking down. Man, he really must have a thing for Punzie. He didn't pull a smolder or anything!

"I would love to, man," I say, clapping him on the back, getting in between him and Punzie. I may be Flynn's best friend, but I'm still Rapunzel's overprotective brother!

"Jack!" Rapunzel groans as we enter the ice skating rink.

"We'll talk later!" I say, and head over to the locker rooms to change. After I change, I skate onto the ice. I saw Justin and Elsa chatting, and I instantly felt jealousy take over me.

"Bring it in, team!" The coach calls, snapping me out of my thoughts. We all huddle around him.

"Alright, we got a new member on the team!" He says, causing us to groan.

"The game is next Saturday, and we're against Warner Bros' High!" Someone groans.

"Yeah, but he's had private lessons!" The coach says.

"Everyone welcome...

Aster Mund."

And that is when I could've sworn I wanted a magic lamp to rub and then wish for my eyes to shoot lasers, because the guy in front of me is the cause of my first breakup.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, woah, short, but I have a few surprises for the next chapter! And yes, I did include SnowflakeMoon College, haha. <strong>

**Can someone pleaseeee do me a favor? I recently discovered someone's profile thing somewhere saying, "I AM READING SNOWFLAKE MOON COLLEGE AND JAKE FROST CHEATED ON ELSA AND WAS CHEATED ON!" I couldn't see all of it, though, but if you search up on Google, "I AM READING SNOWFLAKEMOON COLLEGE AND JAKE FROST CHEATED ON ELSA" then it will show up. **

**I tried clicking on it but Time Warner Cable showed up saying there was foul language in that query or something. If someone could please tell me what it says, I would appreciate it! Thanks!**

**Question: If you were Jack, how would you feel about Aster right now?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you all for trying to help me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

"Alright, captain. I'll leave the warmup to you. I heard there's donuts in the teacher's lounge..." The coach walks away, muttering the last sentence.

"Alright, team! Skate twenty laps around the rink! Go!" I say, and they all obey.

I saw that Aster was in front of them all. Coach didn't lie; he _did_ take private lessons. I could tell. But that didn't mean I wasn't angry at him for taking Tooth away from me.

When the team skates back near me, red-faced, I point to Aster.

"You. New guy. Since you're joining just now, skate ten more laps around the rink. We need to see how well you do," I make up on the top of my head. He immediately obeys.

Basically during practice I would always try to find a fault in his moves. He was good, though. I just don't know what came over me. I just feel this pent up anger. I liked Tooth, and she went to him.

"GO JACK! MY MAN!" Justin cheered during practice, making me feel guilty for not wanting him to come.

During the end of practice, as all the boys were going to the showers, Aster stops me.

"Listen, mate. Are you... Mad at me or something?" He asks.

"No, why would I be mad that my first girlfriend and the first girl I ever kissed went to you?" I ask sarcastically.

"Sorry about that, mate. If it makes you feel any better, I dumped her," Aster says.

"I'm sorry, too. I like someone else now, and even she doesn't seem to like me," I say, glancing at Elsa. Aster also looks to see at whom I glanced at, and saw Elsa chatting with Justin.

"Yeah, all the girls seem to like him. Bloody hell, he must've dated every girl in Hollywood," Aster jokes, causing me to chuckle.

"Yeah... Probably... Just don't tell anyone?" I ask.

"Wouldn't dream of it, mate. No, I only dream of taking a shower. I stink!" Aster wrinkles his nose and walks to the showers.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

"Hey, Jack! Guess what?! I'm going to the dance with Flynn!" Rapunzel squeals as Jack walks over to us.

"He is?" Jack's gaze darts between Flynn and Rapunzel.

"Yep," Flynn looks proud.

"Break her heart, and I break _you_," Jack threatens.

"Yes, sir!" Flynn looks intimidated.

"So... Uh... Elsa? You wouldn't mind but... Going with me?" Justin sheepishly asks once we reach the parking lot, looking down, kicking a stone with his left foot, then right, then left, then so on.

"Um, sure," I blush.

"Oh my gosh! And your ship name could be Jelsa!" Anna gasps.

"Bye guys!" I laugh as we enter the car.

"Bye!" Everyone says, and Justin waves goodbye to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

Jelsa?

That's only for me and Elsa!

Not Justin! No, just no!

Jelsa is me and Elsa, and me and Elsa only.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. Thank you all for trying to help me! It just sort of upsets me that someone is talking about my story and apparently it's so horrible to them that they swore so much that we can't even read what they said. <strong>

**Anyways!**

**Question: If you were Aster, what would you have done if Jack kept treating you like that?**

**Bonus Question: If you were Jack, would you have treated Aster like that?**

**BONUS BONUS QUESTION: If you were Elsa, would you have said yes to Justin?**

**Also, if you want some pictures that go along with this story, go on CassadraChan's deviantart profile!**


	23. Chapter 23

**OMG I'm so glad you all have different opinions on Justin! I just created him, he isn't actually a Dreamworks or Disney character!**

* * *

><p><em>Friday<em>

**Elsa's**** P.O.V**

After school, the girls and I decide to go dress shopping at the mall for the dance. We drag the boys with us, mostly because we're afraid they won't buy tuxes and they would just wear jeans and a hoodie at the last minute.

"Let's head over to that store!" Anna points to a large shop that had some pretty nice dress-wear. We all head over.

"Oh. My. God," I hear Anna gasp from my right.

"Found something good?" I ask, still looking at other dresses.

"Yes! For _you_!" Anna squeals.

She holds up a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice and golden lacing. **(It's Elsa's coronation dress without the black sleeves)**

"That's really pretty," I admire. I look at the price tag and saw that it wasn't expensive either.

"Hey! I wanna see that!" All of a sudden Tooth emerges from nowhere.

"Um, sorry, I'm buying it," I say. I don't really trust Tooth...

"Give it to me!" Tooth begins pulling it.

"Give it back! I'm getting it!" I say, pulling back.

"Let go, Tooth!" Anna attempts prying Tooth's fingers off of the dress, but it doesn't work.

All of a sudden, I hear a tearing sound.

"Stop! It's going to rip!" I nervously say. I love this dress, it's perfect for me! It can't rip!

"Give. It. To. Me!" Tooth says through gritted teeth. All of a sudden, the dress tears in half.

"Oh. It was ugly anyways," Tooth gives me the other half and runs off, leaving my jaw hanging wide open.

"Yeah, you do know you're gonna have to pay for that?" A salesgirl with a surfer accent says to me.

Looking at the torn dress in dismay, I felt myself go speechless.

"I think I can cover that with an autograph," Justin, sensing the trouble, comes from the other side of the store.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Like, okay!" The girl giggles, giving Justin a paper and pen. Justin hands her his autograph, and she runs off.

"Thanks," I say to Justin, sadly looking at the dress.

"There might be another dress here for you. I'm positive," Justin says.

"There is! Elsa, I found this in the winter-themed part of the store. This outfit is called The Snow Queen!" Rapunzel comes, holding up another dress.

It was an off-the-shoulder crystal blue dress with a right-knee high slit, a crystallized bodice, and powder blue sleeves.

"I think it would look perfect on you," Justin says.

"Same," Merida chimes in.

"Go on, try it!" Anna literally pushes me in the dressing room.

I try it on and look at myself in the mirror.

I was currently wearing a French braid on the left, wisps of my bangs slicked on the back of my head. I was also wearing purple eyeshadow and dark pink lipstick.

Overall, I think this could be my outfit for the dance.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

Once Elsa steps out of the dressing room, I immediately lost my breath.

"You. Look. Awesome. Quick! Pay for it! Before that... Uh... Female dog... Tooth comes!" Anna says, obviously watching her language.

"So what do you think Jack," Kristoff smirks, nudging me as Elsa went to pay.

"She's gorgeous," I breath. Realizing what I said, I begin to stutter.

"Just... Please don't tell anyone?" I sheepishly whisper after all the stuttering.

"Okay, I won't. I guess I owe you a secret, too. I sort of... May like Anna," Kristoff whispers back to me.

Well, looks like the Westerguard sisters have a few secret admirers.

* * *

><p><em>Saturday<em>

_The Dance_

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I wore my hair and makeup the same way I did at the mall yesterday. Anna had found me some tiny snowflake clips which I put in my hair.

"You look beautiful," Justin whispers to me as we step in.

"Thanks. You clean up good," I say, looking at him.

"I may not be into music anymore, but I know how to be red carpet ready," he says.

"Attention, everyone! Everybody, like, wants to know the Snow Queen and Snow King, so I'll just like, get it over with," a girl says in the microphone.

I hope I'm the Snow Queen.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

I hope I'm the Snow King with Elsa as the Queen.

* * *

><p><strong>Rapunzel's P.O.V<strong>

I hope I'm the Snow Queen with Flynn as the King.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiccup's P.O.V<strong>

Oh, I just can't wait to be King! **(LMAO LION KING REFERENCE!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Flynn's P.O.V<strong>

I really want to be the King with Rapunzel as my Queen.

* * *

><p><strong>Kristoff's P.O.V<strong>

Anna _will_ be my Queen!

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's P.O.V<strong>

I'm positive I'll be Queen!

* * *

><p><strong>Merida's P.O.V<strong>

Where's the dessert table?

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

"And the Snow Queen and Snow King are..." Megara looks at the envelope.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG WHO WILL IT BE?!<strong>

**QUICK! **

**QUESTION: WHO DO YOU THINK WILL BE THE SNOW QUEEN AND SNOW KING?!**

**Bonus Question: If you were Elsa, what would've you done if Tooth ripped your dream dress?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Btw, Elsa's dress is her ice gown without the cape. **

**I AM SO SORRY IN ADVANCE! TRUST ME, YOU'LL KNOW WHY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

"The Snow Queen and King is..." The girl looks at the envelope.

"Oops, I got a text!" She says as a text tone rings throughout the room.

"TELL US WHO IT IS!" Flynn shouts, frustrated.

"Jesus, okay. It's Wendy and Peter. Happy?" The girl asks, annoyed.

Peter walks up the stage nonchalant as he is crowned. Wendy, however, is blushing madly as she steps up.

"I'll... Uh... Be right back," I tell Justin, glancing at Anna. He nods respectively, and I make my way towards her.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"I... I just wish it were me, but I also don't," Anna says.

"Anna... If you also feel you don't, then you don't love him fully. The part that wishes you were up there is the girl who's staring at her ex-Boyfriend with another girl. The part that doesn't wish you were up there is the girl who is strong, and knows there is someone else out there for her," I say.

"Thanks, Elsa," Anna hugs me.

"You're welcome. Now, I think you should see if a certain guy wants to dance," I say, breaking apart from the hug, whirling Anna, making her face towards Kristoff. He was leaning against the refreshment table, bored.

"Kristoff?" She asks me in disbelief.

"Give it a shot," I say, and gently push her towards Kristoff.

Her curls bounce as she clumsily walked over to him, both of them laughing as she accidentally bumps into the table.

"That was a nice thing you did for your sister," Jack says, coming behind me.

"Elsa! Everything okay now?" Justin asks, walking towards me. Silently, Jack walks away. What's up with him?

"Yeah," I say.

As we both were slow-dancing to _One Thousand Years_, Justin says, "Elsa?"

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I know we just met and all... But would you wanna go on a date with me next Saturday?" He asks, looking down shyly. I can't believe that _the_ Justin Fox is being shy!

"Justin... I will," I smile.

"Really? You actually like me back?" He asks, shocked.

"Yes," I say, and kiss him on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

I couldn't help but eavesdrops. Justin and Elsa... Going out next Saturday...

My life is over.

Wait a second... I have a plan...

But I'm sort of unsure about it. There's only one thing I'm concerned about.

If I can't even be friends with Elsa because of what I'm about to pull.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's short! I am so tired!<strong>

**Question: What do you think Jack is planning?**


	25. Chapter 25

**I see that most of you found out what I was doing so I've decided to pull something else... MUAHAHAHA! And yes, this story WILL be Jack FrostxElsa... **

**Eventually**

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

I'm starting to feel guilty about doing this to Elsa. Oh yeah, and Justin...

Nah, just Elsa. Okay, fine, Justin too!

After school, just before hockey practice, I took a photo of Justin drinking out of his plastic water bottle. I then took a photo of Tooth kissing the mirror in her locker.

With a few touches, I had a photo of Justin and Tooth kissing. Voila!

"Elsa, I have to show you something," I say to Elsa after hockey practice, catching up with her in the parking lot.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Um... This," I show her the edited picture.

"I- I can't believe this," Elsa says, gently pushing my phone closer to get a better look.

"Wait... Why does it say 'Edited by the PopCandy Cut Out App' on the bottom left?" Anna asks, coming to see what was going on.

"Uh- I wanted it to be in clear quality, duh," I lie. I know it's bad, but I can't give up! I _need_ Elsa!

"And why is there part of a water bottle on Justin's lips?" Anna asks.

"Jack? Care to explain?" Elsa arches an eyebrow.

I nervously laugh, putting my iPhone back in my back-jeans pocket.

"I heard... That putting a piece of water bottle between you and the person you're kissing is romantic," I nervously rub the back of my neck.

"I can _not_ believe you lied to me, Jack!" Elsa says, hurt coating her face. Oh man, why did I do this?!

"What's going on?" Rapunzel asks, walking over.

"Jack lied to Elsa! He showed a picture he _edited_ that showed Tooth and Justin kissing, when they weren't!" Anna informs Rapunzel.

"Woah, is this one of those parking lot parties I've heard about?!" Hiccup asks, coming over.

"No, this is a backstabbing party! Culprit, Jack. Victim, me!" Elsa says, glaring at me.

"So it isn't a party..." Hiccup awkwardly says.

"Rapunzel, if you didn't suggest that Jack and Elsa should get together, this might not have happened!" Anna accuses.

"Me?! You did, too!" Rapunzel says.

"You suggested it first!" Anna accuses.

"So?! At least I don't post a picture of my crush on Instagram then say yes to my first date in a comment also on Instagram!" Rapunzel shoots back.

"How do you know it was my first?" Anna demands.

"Knowing you, it probably was!" Rapunzel says.

I caused this.

"No, guys it was my fau-" I try saying, but Elsa cut me off.

"I thought you were my friend, Jack!" She says, tears welling up in her eyes. Everyone became silent, including me.

"Exactly. Anna, come on. Let's go," Elsa turns around and steps into her car.

"So this isn't a parking lot party..." Hiccup says.

Man, what did I do?

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

"Jack... What was that about?" Rapunzel asks.

"I-I don't know," I reply as we step in the car.

"Jack, I'm your sister. Tell me. You must know!" Rapunzel insists.

"I... I like Elsa," I say, realizing what I've been holding back all along. Sure, Kristoff and Aster may know, but I never said the exact words!

"You what?" Rapunzel asks in disbelief.

"I like Elsa," I say, more confident.

There.

It's off my chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Rapunzel's P.O.V<strong>

He likes her! He actually likes her!

I was about to text Anna, but then I remember the fight we had earlier.

I really want to tell her.

Now what do I do?

Should I say something?

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh snap! Jack, why'd you do that to Elsa?! COME ON, JACK! TELL HER YOU LIKE HER! SAY SOMETHING I'M GIVING UP ON YOU! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS AUTHOR?! Wait, I'm the author... <strong>**And yes, I made up the app name XD.**

**Question: What would you do if you were Rapunzel right now?**


	26. Chapter 26

**400... Reviews... **

**ERROR: AUTHOR HAS FAINTED. RETURN TO STORY WHEN SHE IS DONE FANGIRLING. **

**Okay, she's done!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rapunzel's P.O.V<strong>

I take a deep breath and begin typing.

_Rapunzel: Anna, I am SO sorry. Please forgive me? I was just sort of upset because it's not everyday your brother would do this type of thing to your best friend's sister. I have to tell you something. _

I start doing homework, and it was pretty hard to focus, I admit. Will Anna forgive me? After I'm done, I look at my phone to see if there was a response, and there was! Yes!

_Anna: I'm sorry too. I forgive you btw. What do you need to tell me?_

_Rapunzel: Okay, you can't tell anyone. Not even Elsa! But Jack likes her! That's why he tried to sabotage her and Justin's relationship. _

_Anna: No way! How should we get them together?!_

_Rapunzel: Jack's birthday IS this Friday, and winter break is starting tomorrow. Maybe we can throw a surprise party and invite Elsa (not Justin) and they can hit it off?_

_Anna: IF Elsa accepts. _

_Rapunzel: Make her accept, Anna! They're just meant to be!_

_Anna: I hear you! Call me right now on Skype and I'll get Elsa and tell her you invited us. _

_Rapunzel: Got it!_

Quickly, I grab my MacBook and open up Skype.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's P.O.V<strong>

"Remember the plan?" I whisper.

"Yeah... We just texted about it five seconds ago," Rapunzel laughs.

"Oh yeah. ELSAAAAAA!" I shout.

"I'm right here," Elsa says, stepping into my room.

"Hi, Elsa!" Rapunzel greets. Elsa comes next to me, coming in the camera's view.

"Hey!" She says.

"I was wondering... If you want to come to a surprise party this Friday?" Rapunzel asks.

"Sure! Who's it for?" She asks.

Dang it.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

"First of all, do you promise you will come?" Anna asks.

"Who's it for?" I ask, suspicious.

"Promise first!" Anna says, and she picks up her phone to record me as evidence of me making my promise.

"Okay, fine, I promise," I sigh exasperatedly.

"She promised! I'll send you the proof, Rapunzel!" Anna says.

"Who's it for?" I repeat again.

"Um... It's for Jack," Rapunzel replies.

Before I could respond, I hear Jack walk in.

"Rapunzel, where's the iPhone charger?" I hear him ask.

"I don't know, I'm busy video chatting!" She replies.

"I have five percent! Who could you be video chatting right after doing homework?!" He asks, coming to look at the screen. Rapunzel moves out of the way so he can see, and he comes into the view.

"Elsa, about the phot-" I cut him off.

"Uh, sorry, can't hear you," I say, and grab the nearest chip bag, making it create crackling sounds.

"We see the bag," Rapunzel says.

"What bag?" I ask, turning off our video.

"Elsa, they aren't dumb," Anna says.

"Elsa, c'mon, I'm really sor-" I cut Jack off again.

"Me too, Jack," I reply softly, silencing him.

"Anna, I'm heading over to Dunkin' Donuts. Want anything?" I ask, trying to avoid talking to Jack.

"Two chocolate donuts, and Hans probably wants a glaze," Anna replies.

"Got it," I say, and as I'm about to head out, I hear Rapunzel say, "at least she promised to go to the party."

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

I messed up.

She didn't even want to talk to me on video chat.

What have I done?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's short, I have to update Guardian Of Courage!<strong>

**Question: Would you go to the party if you were Elsa?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, skipping forward to a few hours before Jack's party!**

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

A promise is a promise, so Anna and I head over to the Frost home.

"Elsa! You came!" Rapunzel squeals.

"Yeah, I did," I laugh, despite my regrets.

"Can you guys help?" Rapunzel asks, ushering us in, shutting the door behind us.

"Sure, but won't Jack see everything?" Anna asks.

"No, I got Kristoff and him to have some sort of ice hockey pals bonding time or whatever. Kristoff will make sure that we got a few hours. Hiccup and Flynn went to get the cake, and the others are coming soon. MERIDA! HURRY UP AND BRING THE DECORATIONS DOWN!" Rapunzel shouts.

"Aye! I'm coming!" Merida walks down the stairs, carrying a giant box of decorations that covers her face. Of course I can still see her red, thick, curly, locks.

"Okay, Elsa, can you help Merida with decorations? And Anna, can you help me with beverages?" Rapunzel asks.

"Sure!" Anna says.

"Okay, we'll do water last. It needs to be in a giant jug of ice, then the ice will melt and be really cold water. Jack loves the cold," Rapunzel explains.

"Got it! When will the guests come?" Anna asks.

"In about two hours, so we should get started. We all will hide in the living room, since that's the closest to the entrance door. When we hear the door open, we'll shout 'Surprise!'. We can explain it to the guests," Rapunzel says, her words rushed.

We all scurry off to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

"Kristoff, can we go now?" I ask. We were at the mall, basically trolling at toy stores.

"No!" He says quickly. I arch an eyebrow in confusion.

"Because... We have another store!" He says.

"Thanks, but if you didn't know, today's my birthday. I want to spend it in bed. Let's go," I say, and turn around, walking away.

"But-" Kristoff runs then slows down, catching up to me.

"No buts. I'm your ride, anyways. We can go hang at my place," I say, and walk into the parking lot.

* * *

><p>I park my car in the garage and enter from the garage door, entering the kitchen.<p>

"Anna? Why are you holding a glass jug of ice?" I ask, confused.

"Jack!" Anna looks up, startled, and drops the jug.

"Uh... I'll just go check the mail," I say, and exit from the garage, going down to the mailbox as Kristoff helped Anna pick up the broken glass.

No mail. Oh well, it's not like I actually wanted to check.

I decide to enter from the entrance this time, just so Kristoff and Anna can pick up.

"Flynn? Hiccup? Why are you bringing a box into the house?" I ask, noticing that Hiccup and Flynn was bringing were bringing in a box.

"Shit..." Flynn mutters.

"Uh... No reason," Hiccup says, opening the door with one hand, another holding the box.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JACK!" I hear shouts from inside the house.

"Dammit!" Hiccup groans.

"Hiccup! Flynn! Ye morons!" I hear Merida shout.

"Calm down, Merida!" I hear a familiar laugh. Elsa!

"Where is Jack?" I hear Rapunzel asks.

"Here, and I saw and heard everything. From Anna dropping the glass jug to Merida shouting at these morons," I say, popping my head in the door, then stepping into the house.

"Um... Happy Birthday?" Rapunzel says lamely.

"Thanks," I laugh.

"Present time!" I hear Anna shout, then she runs in.

Basically from Aster I got a pair of sneakers from an expensive brand (score!), a new hockey stick that had frost patterns from Elsa, a 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY FROSTY THE SNOWMAN' gigantic card from Rapunzel and Anna along with a blue hoodie with frost patterns on it, and money from others.

It may not have been a great surprise party, but it's one I won't forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

Wow, what a surprise fail!

It's seven P.M. and the party is still going on. I step out onto the balcony for fresh air, shutting the door behind me. There was golden lights stringed on the balcony for the party, since we had a barbecue earlier.

"Elsa?" I hear the door shut, and turn around to see Jack.

"Oh, hi. Just... Stepped out for some fresh air, you know?" I let out a short laugh, awkwardness silencing us both.

"So... Uh... Happy Birthday," I say, hoping to break the silence. Shatter it. Destroy it. Tear it apar-

"Um, thanks. And thanks for the hockey stick," he says.

"The view is really pretty," I admire. And I wasn't just saying it because it's awkward right now. It really is a pretty view.

"Elsa... I'm really sorry about the photo. It's just... Justin is a celebrity, you know? Or ex-celebrity. But it doesn't mean he hasn't played with girls before. I just wanted to... You know, not have you heartbroken," Jack says.

"I know... But Jack, couldn't you have said something instead of betraying me?" I ask.

"I'm sorry," Jack apologizes.

"I know, Jack. I just... Need to sort things out, I guess. I'm uh, going inside," I say, turning around.

"Elsa," Jack gently grabs my wrist. I freeze at the sudden contact.

Jack gently guides me towards him, cups my face, and... Kisses me.

And the most confusing part:

I kissed him back.

* * *

><p><strong>OHHH MYYYYY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.<strong>

**Question: If you could give Jack any birthday gift, what would you give?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"This is wrong," I pull apart.

"I'm going out with Justin tomorrow. I know he isn't my boyfriend or anything, but it doesn't mean I should be kissing another guy. This is wrong," I repeat.

"If it's so wrong, then why does it feel so right?" Jack whispers, his eyes shinning in the moonlight.

"I-I'm going inside. I'm starting to feel a little cold," I lie. Jack knew I was lying too. We both know that the cold doesn't bother me.

"Elsa! Elsa! Guess what?!" Anna asks, running up to me.

"There's chocolate?" I joke, despite my conflicted feelings.

"That, and... Kristoff asked me out!" Anna squeals.

"Well... I trust Kristoff, but I have to know when you're going, what time you're coming back, and what you did," I decide.

"Elsaaaaa!" Anna whines.

"Annnnaaa!" I imitate, matching her tone.

"Fine. So... I noticed that you and Jack were talking near the balcony. What did you two talk about?" Anna smirks. I began to worry. Did she see the kiss?

"Nothing," I say immediately.

"C'mon, Elsa, tell me!" Anna pleads.

"I-I'm not in the mood, Anna," I say.

"Okay, maybe you can tell me at home?" Anna asks, her expression softening.

"Yeah," I say, and walk over to Merida and Hiccup.

"Aye! Lassie! You've got to try this chocolate!" Merida says, her cheeks stuffed with the creamy heaven.

"Mmm-hmm! If's freally good! Fry some!" Hiccup says, his mouth also stuffed with chocolate. He held out a handful.

"Don't mind if I do," I laugh, taking one.

"Mmm! This _is_ good!" I say, and snatch another from his hand.

"HEY! You guys are eating all the chocolates!" Rapunzel scolds, running up to us.

I swallow the chocolate that was in my mouth and say, "sorry."

"Yeah, I'll just bring this in the kitchen," Rapunzel swiftly picks up the bowl and walks away.

"Elsa, wasn't Justin invited?" Hiccup asks.

"I don't know... He isn't here," I say, looking around.

"That's strange. He usually hangs out with us nowadays," Merida says.

"Yeah... I'll text him to see what's up," I pull out my phone and walk over to a non-crowded area.

_E: Hi_

_J: Hey. Whatchya doin'?_

_E: At Jack's surprise party. Weren't you invited?_

_J: Nope. But I'm sure the letter got lost in the mail or something. Tell Jack I said Happy Birthday!_

_E: I will. Where are we going for our date tomorrow?_

_J: Not saying. Just wear regular clothes though._

_E: K, bye._

_J: Bye._

Why wasn't Justin invited?

Hmm. Something's up.

And I want to know what.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for not updating, but the summer days are over sadly. The annoying school days are here! As for my updating schedule, I'll try to update as frequently as I can. <strong>

**Question: If you were Elsa, would you tell Anna about the kiss?**


	29. Chapter 29

_Saturday_

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"Elsaaaaaaa!" Anna flings open the door as I'm picking out the clothes to wear for my date today.

"Hey, Anna. Just picking out clothes for the date," I say to her from my walk-in closet.

"I know. That's why I'm here to help," Anna appears in the doorway of my closet.

"Oh, well... That's nice," I manage to say as Anna is squealing, running around, picking out clothes and accessories.

"There you are! Try this on!" Anna says, then exits the closet, shutting the door. I put on what she gave me and look in the mirror.

I was wearing a white beanie with a blue, fuzzy, Northface sweater, with jeans. The shoes Anna picked out were knee-high leather boots. I have to admit, this outfit is cute but casual.

"Well, here I stand, in the light of day," I say dramatically while flinging open the door.

"Perfect! Now about your hair..." Anna surveys me for a second, then pulls the band off of my braid. She undoes it, then quickly smooths it out.

"Perfect," she says, and whirls me around, making me face the mirror.

"Wow... Thank you," I manage to finally say. I seriously need her to get me ready before school each day! Make my hair, pick out the clothes, my makeup...

"What about my makeup?" I ask.

"Obviously I'm going to do that too!" Anna says, and skips to my bathroom. I follow her.

"Okay, first is the lip gloss!" Anna says, and carefully puts it on me.

"Now the blush..." Anna dusts some on my cheeks.

"Close your eyes," Anna commands. I feel her put mascara on me, then eye liner, then eye shadow.

"And... Open. Voila!" Anna says as I look in the mirror. I had a light shade of pink lipgloss on with the blush on my cheeks, the purple eye shadow making my eyes stand out.

Before I could thank her, the doorbell rings and Anna begins squealing.

"Go downstairs!" She says, and I begin walking out.

"Faster!" She begins pushing me out the room, causing me to laugh.

"Okay, okay! We're downstairs," I say, causing her to stop pushing.

"Woah..." Justin stares at me, eyes wide, jaw hanging open. I feel myself blush, even though I already have some on.

"Close that mouth, you don't want to catch any flies. Have fun!" Anna says in a sing-song voice as she pushes us both out, shutting the door behind us.

"So where are we going?" I ask as Justin opens the passenger door for me.

"It's a surprise," he says as he turns on the engine, and begins driving.

* * *

><p>"An ice-skating rink!" I say as we enter.<p>

"Yep. Let's go get our skates!" Justin says.

"Shoe size?" The girl asks. We both tell her and she gives us the skates.

"So how did you find out that I like skating?" I ask him once we reach the rink.

"I asked your dad," Justin reponds truthfully.

"Oh my god! It's Justin Fox!" A girl screams, and suddenly we were mobbed by fan girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

What do you do if the girl you like is going out with a guy you don't trust?

Spy on their date? Wow! We must think alike, because that's what I'm doing right now!

I wore the blue hoodie I got for my birthday and put it on my head, shielding my face. I skate around Elsa and Justin, trying to hear why they were talking about, but the fan girls got in the way.

After thirty minutes or so, the fan girls finally left. Justin and Elsa head over to the snack bar, and I follow.

"Hot cocoa please," Elsa says.

"Same," says Justin.

"Water," I say in a gruff voice to the man so Elsa can't hear my real voice.

Elsa and Justin began talking, and all of a sudden I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I turn around and saw a mother; maybe the age of 35. There were two toddler boys with her and a baby girl in a pink stroller.

"I'm sorry, but you wouldn't mind but having me sit there? I sort of need to take care of these little rascals," she smiles apologetically.

"No problem," I say, and get up.

I accidentally trip over the chair that was next to Elsa's, and the nacho cheese that the boy next to Elsa was eating went flying- straight on Elsa's head. My hood falls off my head and Justin and Elsa were staring at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

"Jack?" I ask in disbelief.

"Um-I-Uh," he stutters for an excuse.

All of a sudden, I feel the hot nacho cheese running down my head. Tears welling up in my eyes, I turn on my heel, going straight towards the girl's bathroom, ignoring Jack's calls.

I manage to get the cheese out of my hair, so my hair was damp from water right now.

"Hans?" I sniffle as I call him and he picks up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks from the other end.

"I-I don't want to talk about it right now. Can you just pick me up and take me home?" I ask.

"Sure. Can I bring Anna?" He asks.

"I don't know, sure. I just want to get away from here," I say.

"Okay, I'll be there in about five minutes," he says, and the call ends.

"Elsa!" Justin runs into the bathroom.

"Justin, this bathroom is for girls only!" I say.

"So what? I needed to see if you were okay," Justin says.

"Well, I called my brother and he's about to pick me up, so..." I look down, embarrassed.

"Elsa... Did you... Have fun? You know, before the cheese incident?" Justin asks.

"Well... Yeah, I did," I admit.

"So... Would you wanna be my..." Justin then mumbles something that sounds a lot like 'girlfriend'.

"Your what?" I ask, knowing perfectly well what he meant.

"My..." He mumbles again, shyly.

"You want me to be your... Goat?" I smile teasingly.

"No... My girlfriend..." He blushes.

"Yes, Justin, I would love to be your girlfriend," I laugh.

"Really?" He asks happily. Before he could respond, I get a call.

"Sorry," I murmur as I fish through my purse for my phone.

"Hello?" I say.

"We're in the parking lot," was Hans's reply.

"Okay, I'll be there soon," I say, and end the call.

"My brother is waiting for me," I tell Justin.

"Oh... I can walk you to the parking lot?" He offers.

"Sure," I say, and when we reach Hans's car, Anna and Hans step out.

"You... You... Bub!" Anna shouts at Justin, looking for the right word.

"What?" He asks, confused.

"If you think you can hurt my sister and then get away with it-" Hans grits his teeth.

"NOOO! Guys, it was Jack!" I shout, blushing, embarrassed.

"Jack?" Anna asks.

"Um... Yeah... Bye!" Justin runs off, scared.

"Great! You scared my boyfriend off!" I laugh, but still glad that my siblings stuck up for me.

"Boyfriend?" Anna repeats.

"Um... So the date wasn't at a _total_ loss," I sheepishly grin.

"I call shotgun!" Anna runs for the passenger seat, but I open the door and plop myself down on the seat.

"You can't call it unless you got it!" I smirk.

"No fair!" Anna whines.

"Why is your hair wet?" Hans asks as he starts the engine after Anna sits in the back.

"Um... Long story," I say.

Really long story.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the mistakes, this is on my phone since there is an internet and cable outage in my area. This hasn't happened before... <strong>

**Question: If you were Elsa and Jack just ruined your date, what would you do?**


	30. Chapter 30

**OH MY GOSH THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR OVER 500 REVIEWS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

Justin, Kristoff, Flynn, Hiccup, Anna, Rapunzel, Merida, Jack, and I were all lounging around in my room.

"The life of winter break," I sigh happily. I sat the furthest I could from Jack.

"I know, right?" Rapunzel also sighs happily.

"Just hanging out with my buddies," Hiccup says.

All of a sudden my cellphone rang.

"Hello?" I say into it.

"Oh, Elsa! It's Mrs. Potts, dearie. Belle is going into labor and Adam just called me saying that Belle wants me. Could you watch Chip for me? You wouldn't mind, would you?" She asks. Belle was Mrs. Potts daughter, and Adam was her husband. They both were Chip's parents.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind at all! My friends are here also, is that okay?" I ask.

"It's fine, I'll drop him off right now!" Mrs. Potts says.

"No, it's fine! You go, I'll walk over there right now," I say.

"Oh, bless your soul! Thank you!" Mrs. Potts says.

"I'll be there soon," I promise, and hang up.

"Chip's mom is going into labor so Mrs. Potts asked if I could watch him. You don't mind, do you?" I ask.

"Nah, it's cool," Justin replies for everyone. They all nod, agreeing with him.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to pick him up," I say.

I later reach Chip's house and knock on the door.

"Oh, thank you, Elsa! Chip, dear! Elsa is taking you to her house!" Mrs. Potts calls.

"Yay! Will there be other kids? And will we have another snowball fight?" Chip runs to me in a winter coat and boots.

"I think we can manage that," I smile.

"Yay! Bye, grandmama!" Chip calls to Mrs. Potts as she steps into her car.

"Goodbye, Chip!" She replies, and drives off.

"We will have so much fun!" Chip says as we enter my house.

"Yes we will," I laugh.

"Why don't we warm up for a bit and then get the others?" I suggest.

"Okay!" Chip says, taking off his boots, following me upstairs.

"Guys, I brought someone!" I say, opening the door.

"Hi," Chip smiles shyly.

"Hey, Chip! How's it goin'?" Jack asks.

"Okay, I guess," Chip says, sitting next to me.

"He's about to have a new sibling," I say.

"Wow! Do you want a brother or a sister?" Justin asks.

"Hey, you're Justin Fox!" Chip exclaims, ignoring his question.

"Yes I am," Justin laughs.

"I guess I would pick... Neither," Chip decides, causing us all to laugh.

"Well if Elsa wanted neither, I might not be here," Anna says.

"Same with me and Jack," Rapunzel pipes up.

"Okay, okay. I would want... A brother," Chip says.

"Guys, let's go get kids for another snowball fight," I say.

"Yes!" Chip cheers.

"What is it with snowball fights in this neighborhood?" Flynn jokes.

"If Elsa's house is in this neighborhood, there's going to be lots," Anna jokes along.

"Let's go!" Chip tugs on my arm impatiently, and we all scatter on the street, knocking on doors.

* * *

><p>We now have lots of kids in our backyard, and we decide to do teenagers against kids. And I must tell you, we are losing horribly.<p>

"There's so much of them!" I say, struggling to makes snowballs and throw it at them fast.

"Too much!" Flynn adds, also throwing snowballs at them.

"I'VE BEEN WOUNDED!" Kristoff shouts as a snowball hits him square in the chest.

"Anyone need ammo?" Jack asks, carry lots of already-made snowballs.

"Yes!" Hiccup cheers, and we take turns taking the snowballs from Jack.

When I was taking a snowball, we both fell silent.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know which question to ask, ohmigod! Okay, okay, I'll choose. (NOTE: THIS IS ON MY PHONE ONCE AGAIN)<strong>

**Question: If you were Elsa or Jack, and you HAD to say something to the other, what would you say?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Elsa's P.O.V**

In the end, the kids won, played in the backyard, and went home. Chip was still with us, since Mrs. Potts was still at the hospital along with his parents.

While we all were in my living room, the fire in the fireplace blazing, a movie on, I get a call.

"Hello?" I say.

"It's a boy!" Mrs. Potts says cheerfully.

"Congratulations!" I say.

"Can you tell Chip? Adam will be there soon to pick him up. Oh my goodness, the baby is adorable!" Mrs. Potts squeals as she hangs up.

"Guess who has a new baby brother?!" I ask Chip.

"Chip! You're a big brother!" Jack says.

"I don't want to be," Chip looks down, and I see a teardrop fall.

"Chip, buddy, what's wrong?" I ask as I pull him into my lap.

"I don't want a baby brother. Then my parents will have another baby, and they'll forget about me," Chip buries his head into my shirt.

"Aw, Chip. Do you want to hear my story about when I found out about Anna?" I ask. I hear him stop sniffling, so I begin to tell the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's Story<strong>

_I was three years old and was playing in my treehouse when Gerda called me down for lunch. My parents weren't home, and they haven't been for a while. Gerda said that they had to work today, even though it was a Saturday. _

_"Elsa! Come in here, dear!" Gerda called me from the kitchen. _

_"Can I have lasagna?" I asked as I came in. _

_"Yes you may. Can you sit down, please?" Gerda asked me. _

_"Okay," I shrugged and sat down. Everyone was being weird today. _

_"Now, Elsa. How would you feel about having a little sister?" Gerda asked me. _

_"I dunno. I guess it would be okay," I said. I didn't know I would actually have one!_

_"Elsa... You have a new baby sister named Anna!" Gerda said happily. _

_"No I don't," I said, confused. _

_"She was just born today!" Gerda explained._

_"I don't want a little sister," I said stubbornly. _

_**"Wait, what?! You didn't want me?!" Anna exclaims. **_

_**"Keep listening," I shush her.**_

_So then my dad came home and drove me to the hospital to visit Anna. My mom was laying in the bed while there was a glass crib-like thing for Anna, a light above her. And let me tell you, baby Anna was a crier. _

_"Go on, she likes to hold fingers," my dad whispered. _

_I hesitantly walked over to Anna and stuck my finger near her hand. She immediately grabbed it and I pulled back, scared. Then I put my finger near her again and she grabbed it. I pulled it back scared again. _

_We then kept continuing this as if it were a game, and by the time we were leaving, I wanted to come and visit again the next day. _

* * *

><p>"That's more like it!" Anna says happily.<p>

"So, Chip. You might not want a brother right now, but little siblings are pretty fun to have," I tell Chip.

"Unless your little sibling is Anna," I add jokingly later.

"Hey!" Anna protests.

"Or Rapunzel," Jack jokes.

"Jack!" Rapunzel exclaims.

"Just kidding," I laugh.

"Me too. Sorta," Jack mumbles the last part.

"Jack!" Rapunzel exclaims.

"Just kidding," Jack says quickly.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings.

"It must be your dad," I say in a singsong voice to a happier-looking Chip.

"Hi!" I greet his father as I open the door.

"Hello! Where's Chip?" Mr. Beastly asks.

"Papa!" Chip runs towards Mr. Beastly into his arms.

"Chip! You have a new brother! Guess what his name is!" Mr. Beastly lifts Chip up in the air.

"Chip Jr.?" Chip asks hopefully.

"No," Mr. Beastly laughs, "Michael!"

"I wanna see him!" Chip says.

"Let's go! Thank you!" Mr. Beastly says to me.

"Anytime! Tell Michael I said hi!" I call to Chip, then shut the door.

"That was a nice story you told Chip," Flynn says to me as I walk into the room.

"Oh, it wasn't a story. It was a real, true, moment," I say.

"Hey!" Anna protests again.

"Guys, I have a surprise for you all!" Justin says. We all look at him.

"So, there's only a week and three days of vacation left," he begins.

"Sadly," Rapunzel pipes up, butting in.

"Right. Anyways, I got my dad to ask all of your parents if you want to go on a vacation with my family... And they said yes!" Justin says, causing us all to cheer.

"Where we goin'?" Merida asks.

"Virginia Beach!" Justin says proudly.

"Yes! For how long?!" Kristoff asks enthusiastically.

"Five days," Justin replies.

"I'm so excited!" Anna squeals.

"When are we going?" I ask.

"Tomorrow. So you might wanna pack," Justin gives a toothy grin.

"Thank you!" I say, and give him a peck on the cheek.

"Uhm," Jack coughs, "Rapunzel, let's go. We should start packing."

"Yeah, I should probably get going too," Hiccup says, and everyone begins leaving.

"Anna, let's pack!" I say after I shut the door.

"Ohmigosh this is going to be so fun!" Anna begins squealing as she runs up the stairs.

"I know!" I reply, hot on her heels.

"What's going to be fun?" Hans asks once we reach the top of the stairs.

"A vacation to Virginia Beach. Which _you're_ not invited to!" Anna smirks.

"Sucker!" I add.

"What?!" Hans asks, his jaw wide open.

"It sucks to suck!" Anna tells him as we go into our separate rooms.

I can't wait for the trip!

* * *

><p><strong>I was visiting the Canadian side of Niagara Falls, and it is so cool! <strong>

**Question: How do you think Jack felt when he saw Elsa kiss Justin on the cheek?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Jack's P.O.V**

We were on a tour bus that usually singers who were about to perform use. The drive is NINE HOURS! Nine! Can you believe it?!

Thankfully we only have about ten minutes, and we were passing the time with a good old game of Truth and Dare.

"Okay, Elsa. Truth or Dare?" Rapunzel asks.

"Truth," Elsa responds.

"Have you ever had your first kiss?" Rapunzel smirks. I feel myself turn beet red and I look down.

"Yes," Elsa mumbles.

"With who?" Justin asks, baffled.

"With Jaaaccckkkk!" Rapunzel replies in a singsong voice.

Elsa then quickly told him the story of what went down in Miami.

"Oh," Justin looks relieved. "Well maybe Rapunzel was asking if you had your first _real_ kiss."

I could tell Elsa was thinking about the kiss on the balcony on my birthday. I keep my gaze down.

"No, no I haven't," she says. I feel the world falling apart.

"Justin, Truth or Dare?" Elsa asks.

"Truth," Justin decides.

"Why did you retire from music?" Elsa asks. Well that's a question that hasn't been answered in any magazine!

"I don't know. I love it and all, but it deprived me of being a real teenager," Justin shrugs.

"So you never had a girlfriend before Elsa?" Kristoff asks.

"Oh, sure, I've had tons," Justin replies, ignoring the discomfort Elsa was showing.

"But I've never had one as perfect as Elsa," Justin then pulls her into his lap. That should be me having Elsa in my lap!

"Anna, Truth or Dare?" Justin asks.

"Dare of course," Anna scoffs.

"Okay, I was actually expecting Truth... I dare you to tell me Elsa's secret," Justin gives a goofy grin.

"I've been waiting for someone to ask!" Anna grins.

"Okay, so, she was at the store or something and this guy walked up to her and asked her for a pad and my god, she was so confused!" Anna laughs then continues, "it turns out the pad was for his sister, and Elsa actually had one on her for... Erm... Girl emergencies!" Anna doesn't stop laughing, and we all join in.

"It was horrible!" Elsa blushes.

"Rapunzel, Truth or Dare?" Anna asks Rapunzel, a look of mischief showing clearly on her face.

"Why, I pick Dare, my dear friend," Rapunzel responds, showing the same look as Anna on her face.

"I hope you don't mind terribly, but... What is Jack's secret?" Anna smirks.

"Of course I don't mind!" Rapunzel also smirks.

"Okay, so, he was at TCBY- this is during the time when he was dating Tooth- and the TCBY cashier was on the phone and asked, "what's your number?" It turns out she was asking the person on the other end for their house number, but Jack thought she was talking to him!" Rapunzel wipes a teardrop of laughter from her eye. "He then started stuttering about being in a commited relationship!"

"Really?" Kristoff laughs.

"At least I don't post my crush on Instagram," I retort.

"It was a Dare!" Rapunzel fumes.

"We're here!" Hiccup shouts.

"Hope ye brought a one-piece, Elsa!" Merida cracks.

"Oh, quiet you," Elsa blushes.

We then get off the bus.

* * *

><p>All of us are in our bathing suits, ready to go to the beach.<p>

"Ah, a one piece," Elsa sighs happily.

"I still don't get why bikinis aren't your thing," Rapunzel says.

"Yeah. They're definitely my thing," Flynn glances at Rapunzel.

"I hope hospitals are also your thing," I shoot a warning glance at Flynn, my overprotective-older-brother mode on.

"Um, yeah... So... Let's head to the beach?" Anna asks awkwardly.

"Justin's coming soon, he just had to grab the hotel key from his dad," Elsa says.

We didn't see our hotel room yet; we each took a turn in the bus bathroom changing. Only Justin's dad saw the hotel room.

"Here!" Justin walks in, shirtless. Sure, all of the guys were shirtless, but when Elsa looked at Justin she looked down, blushing. She still is.

_She's mine_, I think to myself.

"Ready?" Kristoff asks.

"Let's go!" Hiccup exclaims, and we all run down to the beach.

"Let's make a sandman!" Elsa suggests.

"Even better. Let's have a competition!" Merida says.

"Yeah! Boy and girl on one team!" Anna pipes up.

"Merida and Hiccup, Elsa and Justin, Anna and Kristoff, Flynn and me, and... Wait, but there's no Jack," Rapunzel realizes.

"He could be the judge?" Elsa asks, looking guilty.

"You okay with that, Jack? I could be judge," Justin offers.

"No, it's fine," I plaster a fake smile on my face. I gotta show Elsa I'm the better man!

"Ready? Set? Go!" I say, and start the timer for twenty minutes on my phone.

When the alarm goes off, I see that only Merida and Hiccup have a decent-looking sandman. The rest were... Well... Crappy.

"I have to say, it's Merida and-" I get cut off by a wave crashing down on the sandman, destroying it.

"NOOO!" Hiccup falls on his knees.

"WHY?!" Merida also falls on her knees, head bent down, arms and knees supporting her.

"Who won now?!" Anna asks.

"We did!" Hiccup gets up.

"No, he didn't finish saying both of your names!" Elsa points out.

"Okay, I would have to say..." I examine all the sandman again.

"Flynn and Rapunzel's," I decide.

"That's because she's your sister," Kristoff grumbles.

"No, it's because your sandman doesn't have a head, and Justin and Elsa's sandman doesn't even have a body. It's a lump," I respond.

"Look at the sunset!" Anna exclaims, pointing to the sea.

It truly looks beautiful. Everyone sits, looking at the beautiful scene. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Justin lean in close to Elsa.

_No._

But before I can cause a distraction, he kisses her.

On the lips.

I feel myself go queasy.

"You okay?" Hiccup asks.

"Um, I just don't feel well," I lie.

That kiss will haunt me forever; I know it.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

Justin would always stare at the girls with bikinis on, and he didn't even seme to care if I looked uncomfortable.

But during the sunset, when he kissed me, I felt... Nothing. When Jack kissed me, it was different.

That kiss with Jack was passionate. The kiss with Justin was... Nothing. It seemed like he didn't even care.

But imagining that Justin was Jack helped a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhmyyygoddd Elsa is falling for him! Yes, the secrets have been revealed! I remembered I said they would be revealed in Miami, but I just realized they weren't. Sorry about that!<strong>

**Question: If you were Jack and you saw Justin and Elsa kiss, what would've you done?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Jack's P.O.V**

The next day we all went to the breakfast bar, then began wandering around the hotel since it was raining.

Elsa and Merida decided to supervise Anna and Rapunzel, both who wanted to check out some boys. (Girls, am I right?)

Flynn, Hiccup, and Kristoff decided to go trolling and just sit next to random people, asking them strange questions. They offered me to go with them, but I declined.

Justin was going somewhere, and it seemed fishy to me. So here I am, hiding behind a shrub, watching Justin as he settles himself on the lobby couch next to a brunette.

"Hey baby," he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. My eyes widen. It doesn't seem like he's just flirting... It seems like he knows her!

I reach for my backpocket, pulling out my iPhone.

"Hey. So did you break up with that bitch?" She asks.

"Not yet, I will when we get home. I promise," Justin replies.

"You swear?" The girl asks.

"Why, I don't swear at all. Only when there's some... Bedroom fun," Justin leans in and kisses the girl on the mouth. I snap a photo.

"Did you just hear someone take a photo?" Justin asks, pulling apart.

"People are on vacation, of course they're taking photos," the girl scoffs.

"Now... The housekeeper still cleaning your room?" Justin smirks.

"Ever heard of Do Not Disturb signs?" The girl also smirks, and they head into the elevator.

I need to go show Elsa the photo.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

Half an hour later, Merida, Rapunzel, Anna, and I head over to our hotel room. It's so big! There's a sitting area, then five bedrooms. Each bedroom has a bunkbed, bathroom, and a TV.

Merida and I share a room, Anna and Rapunzel share another, then Hiccup and Jack, Flynn and Kristoff, and Justin and his dad. His mother stayed home for some fashion show thing.

"Elsa!" Jack runs to me after the others enter the room, me standing outside the door.

"Um... Hi," I say awkwardly. We haven't really talked since he messed up my first date.

"I know, I know, I'm an asshole. But I really need to show you something!" Jack fastly types in his password on his phone.

"Jack, this better not be another photoshopped picture," I say, and turn around.

"It's not photoshopped! Look!" Jack shows me a photo of Justin and a brunette kissing in the lobby.

"T-That's fake," I say.

"It's not!" Jack protests.

"Yes, it is, Jack. Leave me and Justin alone," I say, stepping into the room, entering the sitting area.

"It's not fake! It's real!" Jack insists.

"Jack-"

"It's real!" He insists.

"Jack-"

He cuts me off again, "I know I lied last time, but this is real!"

"JACK!" I shout, and he flinches.

"You lied once. You ruined my date next. I just can't trust you," I say. Even my world crashes down because of the last sentence.

"Y-You what?" Jack looks crestfallen.

"I-I just can't deal with this right now," I say, and head into my room.

And that's how my vacation went.

* * *

><p>It's the day after we came back from vacation, and Justin and I were just hanging in my room.<p>

"I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom," Justin says, getting up, then exiting the room.

As I'm waiting, I open Instagram. I then see the last way post Hiccup has.

Justin and the same brunette from Jack's picture. Making out. Except it wasn't in the hotel lobby, it was in front of the elevator.

_DragonLover808: I feel so guilty, I'm really sorry._

"Anything new?" Justin asks, stepping into the room.

"I HATE YOU!" I stand up, shouting at him.

"Wow, love you too," Justin says, looking taken-aback.

"You... You... Bitch!" I shout at him, showing him the picture. His face turns pale.

"WE'RE THROUGH. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN," I shout.

"I was planning to dump you anyway! That girl is hotter than you. You're fat, ugly, have no friends, and you're dumb. D.U.M.B. No guy is ever going to want to date you! I only dated you because I felt sorry for you!" Justin yells.

"OH HELL NO. YOU LITTLE CHEATING BASTARD," Anna flings open my door.

"_I'M_ THE BASTARD?!" Justin arches an eyebrow.

Anna slaps him, "YES YOU ARE THE MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I GET A SHOTGUN. YOU ROTTEN PIECE OF... OF... CHOCOLATE!"

Justin then slaps me, too, "Your loss!" He then walks out of the room.

"YOU FUCKING- I AM NOT LETTING YOU WALK OUT! HOLD IT!" Anna runs out of the room, after Justin, stepping into the elevator with him. Before I shut my door I heard Justin's girl-like screams before the elevator door shut.

I flop on my bed, and cry my heart out. I look at the photo again, as if to tell myself this isn't a nightmare.

It isn't.

It's real.

_redafroarcher: That little... I am SO going to use my bow and arrow! Archery camp paid off!_

_JackTheMan: I'm really sorry, Elsa_.

Jack.

I feel guilty for not believing him.

_reindeersarebetter: Woah. Let me guess, Anna kicked his ass so bad he can't walk?_

I slightly laugh at Kristoff's comment.

_thatsmouldertho: Oh snap. Sorry, Els. You could do better. _

_blondielocks: I WILL HIT HIM SO HARD WITH A FRYING PAN IT WILL KILL HIM. _

I then remember that this is worse than it could ever have been.

"Happy birthday, Elsa," I whisper to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww that's a horrible birthday gift ;(<strong>

**Question: What would you do if you were Elsa?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Elsa's P.O.V**

The next day I just lay in bed. I hear my mom quietly slip in and place a tray on my nightstand. Usually my servants would do this, like Kai or Gerda. She must have wanted to see me.

"Elsa?" She whispers. I don't respond. Instead, I act as if I'm sleeping.

"I know it hurts," is all she murmurs before she exits.

After a while, I hear Anna knock.

"Elsa? C'mon. Please let me in. We can build a snowman or something," I hear her slide down the door. "I know it hurts. Peter and I broke up, remember?"

"That's because you dumped him for a friendship," I reply. Even I'm shocked at how cracked my voice sounds. So... Broken.

"Okay. I understand. But we all miss you," I hear shuffling of feet, and I knew Anna left once I saw the shadow underneath the door disappear.

I open up Instagram to see what's new with my friends. I realize that I still follow Justin, and as I'm about to unfollow him, I see his latest post.

It was a picture of the cover of a magazine saying:

JUSTIN FOX, TEEN HEARTTHROB

TWO-TIMER?

It showed one photo of me and Justin out on our date, and another him and that brunette kissing.

_JustinFox: Wtf_

I look and see that the comments were all about unfollowing him saying, 'you broke those girls' hearts.'

I unfollow him and then go to Anna's latest post. It was a picture of my door?!

_AnnaFiestyPants: Elsa, I know you're still using Instagram in there. I just wanted to say I love you and we all are here for you. Xoxo_

_ElsaaaIsHere: I know, Anna, but it hurts still. ;(_

_SideBurnsDude: I made you the breakfast mom left in your room._

Oh, Hans. Him and his sideburns.

_AnnaFiestyPants: Did not! I did!_

_SideBurnsDude: Liar!_

I silently laugh at my siblings for their immature fighting.

_ElsaaaIsHere: Thanks, guys. But I'm not in the mood to eat._

_AnnaFiestyPants: It's chocolate chip pancakes._

My head shoots up, and I turn and look at the tray of food. Chocolate pancakes.

Score.

_ElsaaIsHere: Nvm._

_JackTheMan: Lol_

_ElsaaaIsHere: Jack! I'm really sorry for not believing you and saying I don't trust you. I completely trust you now._

_JackTheMan: No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have photoshopped that picture and ruin your first date._

_ElsaaaIsHere: Okay, we both can just forget about what happened?_

_JackTheMan: I can live with that._

_blondielocks: Awwwww._

_thatsmouldertho: Instagram forgiveness, am I right?_

_DragonLover808: You're actually right for once._

_AnnaFiestyPants: Els, can you come outside?_

_ElsaaaIsHere: Idk, Anna._

_reindeersarebetter: You can do it!_

_redafroarcher: Anna kicked Justin's ass yesterday._

I turn off my phone and just lay in bed after. I stare at the ceiling for an eternity, then I decide to go downstairs.

"You can't waste your life because of an asshole," I say to myself. I open my door and head downstairs.

I could hear some talking in the living room. Curious, I go over to see what's going on. I see my parents, Anna, Hans, Justin's parents, and... Justin.

I suddenly stand, frozen.

"Elsa!" Anna breaks the silence, running up, and hugging me.

"It's not what it looks like. They're only here talking about how Justin did some wrong things," Hans says.

"No, I think you invite my first boyfriend- ex-boyfriend now- and laugh behind my back, having a grand ol' time!" I snap.

"No, Elsa-" I cut Justin off.

"And you!" I point to him, "you don't say anything! You break my heart and then return to my house?!" I turn on my heel, about to walk upstairs.

"Justin Fox, look what you did to that poor girl!" I hear his mother scold him as I walk upstairs.

I go in my room and slam the door.

"Elsa?" Anna's voice crackles on the speaker system we have.

"Jack and Rapunzel are here. You can come downstairs if you want..." She trails off.

"Is Justin and his family still there?" I ask.

She hesitates, "yes."

"Then no," I respond.

I hear a knock on my door.

"It's open," I lamely say.

"Um... Hi," Justin opens the door. I turn and see him.

"Go away," I point towards the door.

"I came to apologize-"

"Go away," I repeat.

"I just want to make things rig-"

"GO AWAY!" I shout, louder.

"NO!" He turns and slams the door, then faces me.

"I SAID, GO AWAY!" I yell.

"You little-" Justin pins me against the wall.

"Get off!" I try pushing him, but he's too strong.

"You've had no idea how long I've wanted you," he begins kissing my neck.

"Stop!" I scream.

He then throws off my shirt, leaving me in my bra.

"LET ME GO!" I slap him.

"Elsa?" I hear Jack knock.

"JACK! HELP! OPEN THE DOOR! JUST OPEN IT!" I shout. Justin slaps me harder then he did yesterday. I fall to the ground, my hand on my cheek.

"Huh?" Jack opens the door and sees everything.

"What the hell?!" Jack shouts at Justin.

"Oh, look! The knight in shining armor!" Justin mocks.

"And you're gonna be the knight in bloody armor!" Jack shouts at him, throwing a punch in his gut.

"Oh, so you think you're better than me?" Justin asks.

"Yes, I think I'm better than you!" Jack replies. "I don't cheat!"

Justin then swings a punch at Jack'a stomach, then his chest.

"ANNA! RAPUNZEL! HELP!" I quickly talk into the speaker system.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Justin then picks me up.

"Put me down!" I slap him across the face.

"Put you down?! Okay, I will!" Justin drops me on the ground.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Jack pushes Justin out of the room, then locks the door.

"Are you okay?" Jack quietly asks me as I'm sitting on the ground, panting.

"Um, here," he awkwardly hands me my shirt.

"Oh, um, thanks," I murmur, embarrassed, slipping it on.

"What was he doing?" Jack asks. I then begin sobbing, and tell him everything.

"Oh, Elsa," he whispers, wrapping his arms around me. All of a sudden, he pulls apart, gasping in pain.

"What's wrong?" I worriedly ask him, wiping my tears away.

"I-I don't know. He punched me really hard," Jack says.

"Can you lay on the bed?" I ask. He smirks, despite his pain.

"Not like that!" I say, and help him get to the bed.

"Okay, do you feel comfortable with me taking your shirt off?" I ask him. He smirks again.

"To check for bruises and broken bones!" I roll my eyes playfully.

"Okay, yeah," he says, and I take it off. I gasp, and see about four bruises on his chest and stomach.

"Where does it hurt the most?" I ask.

He points to the biggest bruise, just above his rib-cage.

I trail my finger on it, checking to see if it's broken.

"Ow," Jack gasps in pain.

"Sorry!" I quickly pull my hand off.

"I don't think it's broken... It just looks bruised," I say. He puts on his shirt.

"Bruised or broken, it hurts like hell!" He replies.

"Yeah... Sorry about that. Thank you," I look down, embarrassed.

"Help? With what?" Anna's voice crackles on the system.

I walk over and reply, "Justin... Tried to... He..." I can't say it.

"Here, I'll do it," Jack offers, then explains the story.

"He didn't!" Rapunzel gasps.

"He did," Jack responds.

"Where is he?" Anna asks.

"I don't know, I just pushed him outside and locked the door," Jack says.

"Wait, so you and Elsa are in a room that's locked together?" Rapunzel asks.

"Shut up," Jack mumbles.

"Rapunzel, now is not the time! I'm telling his mom!" Anna says. I quietly laugh. Jack hears me and glances at me, a smile flickering on his face.

"Real mature," he teases.

"JUSTIN ABIGAIL FOX!" I hear his mother shout.

"Abigail?" I giggle.

"It's nice hearing you laugh," Jack remarks. Realizing what he said, his face turns red.

"Thanks," I laugh again.

"Elsa? Jack? He's gone," I hear Anna say from my door.

"Positive?" I ask.

"Well, sorta. Dad is downstairs shouting at him while Mom is holding Hans back. Man, Hans is pissed!" Anna replies.

"His face is all red and his fists are white," Rapunzel adds.

"You can tell him that Jack already beat him to it and beat the crap out of Justin," I tell her.

"Really? Jack? As in my brother Jack?" Rapunzel asks in disbelief.

"Hey!" Jack opens the door.

"Oh, Elsa!" Anna hugs me.

"Anna, it's like you haven't seen me in thirteen years!" I laugh, hugging her back.

"So? If Jack didn't save you I might not have seen you in forever," Anna says, breaking the hug.

"Are you sure it was my _brother_ Jack?" Rapunzel asks again.

"Positive," I respond.

"I mean, I _am_ a hero," Jack says, striking a pose.

"Elsa... What exactly did Justin do?" Anna asks.

"Um..." I then mumble the whole story, looking down, blushing.

"So... Jack saw you in your bra?" Rapunzel smirks, obviously trying to make me feel less awkward.

"Shut up," Jack mutters, his face red.

"Elsa, will you come out of your room now?" Anna pleads.

"No, I don't want to. It's too much," I say.

"But, Elsa! You skipped your birthday!" Anna replies.

"Wait, what?" Rapunzel asks.

"It was yesterday," I look down.

"Happy- late- Birthday!" Jack says.

"Elsa, Christmas is in two days!" Anna exclaims. "And Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup, Flynn, Kristoff, and their parents are spending Christmas with us!"

"We'll see on Christmas," I say. "It's just embarrassing, you know?"

"I've been cheated on. Tooth was my first girlfriend," Jack says.

"It's not that... It's what he said to me," I say.

"What did he say?" Rapunzel questions.

"He called me fat, dumb, and ugly. He said I won't get another boyfriend and that he only dated me out of pity," I mumble.

"What?! No, Elsa! You're not fat! You have a reasonable about of weight," Anna begins.

"You're really smart," Rapunzel adds.

"And you're gorgeous!" Jack blurts out.

"He called her gorgeous!" Anna squeals.

"Y-Yeah! I-I was helping her feel better!" Jack says defensively.

"Uh huh. Help," Rapunzel winks.

"Oh, girls. Give it a rest," I say affectionately.

"So you're gonna come out?" Anna asks hopefully.

"Mmm... No," I say.

"Elsa! There's my sister who I never see!" Hans runs up to me and hugs me.

"My gosh, you all must really miss me," I joke.

"Yeah! So can you get out of your room now?!" Hans asks. All of a sudden I hear phone vibrate loudly on the nightstand. I walk over and see a text. From Justin.

_J: I hate you. I can't believe I ever dated you._

"N-No. I can't," I say.

"Elsa?" Hans asks, confused.

"J-Just get out. Please," I say, gently pushing them all out of the room. I lay on my bed.

I am never leaving this room.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the longest chapter I have ever written! I'm sick so I updated for you all!<strong>

**Question: If you were Jack and saw Justin about to rape Elsa, what would you do?**


	35. Chapter 35

**OMGGGG OVER 600 REVIEWS?! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I'm still sick but that was something that helped me feel better!**

**NOTE: This version of Do You Want To Build A Snowman is Puteri Tina's idea. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

About an hour later I hear knocking on my door.

"Elsa?" Hans, Jack, Flynn, Kristoff, Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, and Anna ask.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Jack sings in a baritone voice.

"C'mon, let's go and play!" Hiccup sings.

"We never see you anymore!" Hans also sings along.

"Come out the door!" Kristoff joins in.

"It's like ye've gone away!" Merida sings. I chuckle. She never was a good singer, and she despises plays.

"We used to be best buddies," Rapunzel sings. Wow, she has a wonderful voice! "And now we're not."

"I wish you would tell me why! Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman!" I hear Anna sing through the keyhole.

"Go away, guys," I say to them.

"Okay, bye," they all sing in harmonized disappointment, walking away.

Thirty minutes later they try to coax me out of my room again.

"Elsa? I got some nail polish so I can do your nails!And_ The Fault In Our Stars_ so we can watch it while I give you a mani-pedi!" Anna says from the door.

"No thank you!" I reply.

"Anyone else?" I hear her ask.

"Elsa? I got some makeup!" Rapunzel says.

"I'm fine," I say.

"Dang it..." Rapunzel mutters.

"Elsa? I got me bow and arrow. I can teach ye how to be a good archer!" Merida offers.

"I'll pass," I say.

"I will shoot Justin..." Merida grumbles.

"Elsa? I got Call Of Duty!" Flynn says.

"Well you can give that controller to someone else," I say.

"Dammit..." He groans.

"Elsa? I have a calculus worksheet!" Hiccup says, feigning excitement.

"Gee, what every girl dreams of," Jack says sarcastically.

"Elsa? I got a whole book about reindeers!" Kristoff offers.

"Nah, I'm fine," I reply.

"Elsa? I... Er... Got a hammer," Hans says.

"What the hell?" Anna asks.

"Elsa? I got a giant Hershey's bar," Jack knocks.

I quickly open the door and peak my head out.

"I'll take it," I say.

"You have to step out of the room," Anna says, strict.

I take one step out.

"That's it..." Hiccup coaxes.

"A few more..." Merida says. I then swiftly snatch the bar from Jack and turn around.

"No!" Jack grabs my waist, holding me back.

"Must. Get. To. My. Room!" I struggle.

I then turn around and tickle him, and he giggles like a girl. I then run in my room, slamming the door, and locking it.

"Elsa, c'mon. You seemed okay yesterday!" Rapunzel protests.

"You didn't see what he sent me," tears well up in my eyes.

"What'd the bitch send?" Hans growls. I open the texts and slide my phone under the door.

"Oh, Elsa..." Merida whispers, and I knew she saw the text.

"I can make hot chocolate," Anna offers, sliding my phone under the door.

"Do I need to step out of the room for it?" I ask, the tears flowing down my face.

"No," Rapunzel says the same time Flynn says, "yes."

"No," Rapunzel repeats, and I hear Flynn say, "ow!"

"We all have shoulders to cry on," Jack says.

"You're just saying that to get me out," I sniffle.

"Okay, I am," Jack admits, causing me to shakily laugh a little.

"Guys, I think she wants some time alone," Hans suggests. I nod, even though they can't see me. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't want them to.

I must look like a mess.

* * *

><p>The next day I brush my teeth, comb my tangly hair, and French braid it. I then stick some snowflake clips in it. I walk over to my closet and put on a blue tee-shirt with a pair of comfy white sweatpants.<p>

I lay in bed, and look through Instagram posts.

"Jiggle it a little," I hear Anna whisper.

"I'm trying!" Rapunzel hisses back.

"What are you-" Before I could say anything, the door flings open. Rapunzel blows on a bobby pin and puts it in her back pocket. Jack, Anna, and Rapunzel stand in the doorway.

"Get her," Anna orders.

"What?!" I ask in disbelief. Jack picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I say, pounding my fists against his sturdy back.

"Not a chance," he replies, walking in the hallway.

"Like the view?" He smirks as we turn left.

"The ground?" I ask sarcastically.

"We just had it waxed," Anna jokes.

"Nope, I was talking about my ass," Jack says, jokingly.

"Put me down, already," I say as we are about to step into the elevator.

"And why would I do that?" Jack asks.

"Um... You're hurting me?" I lie.

"You're horrible at lying, y'know," Rapunzel says.

"Oh? This hurts?" I can sense Jack smirking. He then puts me down and picks me up, bridal style.

"You better not drop me!" I automatically hold onto his shirt.

"Gosh, you're heavy!" Jack says. I can't tell if he's joking or not.

"Really?" I ask, worried, remembering how Justin called me fat.

"Nah, just kidding," Jack says quickly, obviously sensing that I was thinking about Justin.

"If he puts you down, will you run?" Rapunzel asks.

"No," I reply.

"Promise?" Anna asks.

"Promise. I don't know why you're forcing me to come down, though," I say, stepping into the family room.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouts. My eyes widen.

"Really?! For me?!" I ask.

"Yeah, I mean, you missed your birthday for some asshole," Flynn shrugs.

"It was Jack's idea," Hiccup says.

"You all helped!" Jack blushes.

"And... I picked this out just for you!" Hana carries in a chocolate cake with blue frosting, with white snowflakes and '_Happy Birthday, Elsa!_' in white frosting.

"Did not! I did!" Anna protests.

"I did!" Hans argues.

"Guys!" I laugh.

"Thank you," I say, hugging them both.

"Presents!" Anna shouts, gleefully.

"Pick the small box over there," Merida points. I open it, and it was a pair of skates.

"Thank you!" I hug Merida after reading the card that came with the skates.

"This is from me and Anna," Hans hands me a box.

"Anna and I," Anna corrects.

"No, I go first," Hans replies.

"In your mind, but in the real world, it's Anna and I," Anna argues.

"Guys!" I playfully roll my eyes.

I open it and see a charm bracelet, one charm saying _The Best Sister Ever_, and another saying, _You Are Loved_.

"I love it!" I hug them both. I then slip on the bracelet.

"And from me!" Rapunzel squeals. I open up her gift and see a makeup kit.

"You know, getting ready for parties and dates," she says.

"Thank you!" I hug her, and admire the colors she picked.

"And from me and Flynn..." Hiccup hands me a box. I open it up and see a whole prank kit.

"Just to get back at a few people like Justin," Flynn explains. When nobody was looking, I slip a zap ring on my ring finger on each hand.

"Thank you, guys," I say, and I have them a hug. They both pull back with a yelp.

"Gotcha," I flash the zap ring and wink.

Hiccup's jaw drops, "no way!"

"She's good," Flynn says, impressed.

"My gift!" Kristoff pleads.

"Okay, okay," I laugh, and pick it up. I open it and see... Oh my god.

A $100 iTunes gift card!

"Thank you!" I hug him.

"Now you can buy any songs that aren't Justin Fox ones," Kristoff cracks.

"Hey, there's one more," Rapunzel points.

"I-Er- gotta go to the bathroom," Jack murmurs, ducking out of the room.

"Ooh, fancy wrapping paper!" Anna admires before she passes me the gift.

"Just because you love winter, from Jack," I read the card.

"Wha'? Is he namin' winter 'Elsa' now?" Merida asks.

"Oh my gosh..." My jaw drops once I see the gift. It was a necklace that had little tiny diamonds making up a large snowflake pendant.

"Woah..." Anna's eyes practically bulge out.

"How the hell did he pay for this?!" Rapunzel asks in disbelief.

"It's so pretty," Hiccup says dreamily. We all glance at him.

"Uh, I mean, it's okay," he says.

"Let me put it on you," Anna offers. She slips the necklace on.

"Picture time! All your Instagram followers want to know the gifts you got!" Rapunzel says.

"Wait, where's Jack?" Flynn asks.

"Here," Jack steps into the room.

"Thank you!" I hug him, and then here a camera click. I break apart, and turn around to see a smirking Anna.

"This is going on Instagram!" Rapunzel sings.

"Oh, you two," I say, seating myself next to Anna.

"Cake time!" Hans announces.

"Yes!" Kristoff and Flynn high-five.

_Happy Birthday_

_To you!_

_Happy Birthday to you! _

_Happy Birthday,_

_Dear Elsa!_

_Happy Birthday_

_To you!_

"Make a wish," Jack insists.

_I wish, I can find someone who truly loves me_ I close my eyes and blow out the candle.

I open my eyes and see Jack grinning.

"Time to cut the cake!" Rapunzel pleads.

"Yeah! It's chocolate!" Anna adds.

"Anna! Elsa gets the first bite!" Hans scolds.

"Geez, okay," Anna mutters under her breath.

"So are you guys staying for the Christmas Eve dinner?" I ask after we all take a slice of cake.

"No, you all are coming to my house," Rapunzel says.

"And my house," Jack coughs.

"Sooooo... Elsa. Are you coming out of your room now?" Anna asks.

"Yes, yes I am, Anna," I say.

_I wish I could find someone who truly loves me._

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder who truly loves Elsa? *wink, wink*<strong>

**If you all liked the_ Do You Want To Build A Snowman_ part of this, just say in your review, 'YOU ARE AWESOME, PUTERI TINA!'**

**Question: If you were Elsa, what would've gotten you out of your room besides a giant Hershey bar?**


	36. Chapter 36

**Jack's P.O.V**

We all headed home to get ready for the Christmas Eve dinner.

Christmas Eve is a BIG thing for us, so Rapunzel and I made sure to tell the others.

So here I am, lounging on the couch wearing a tux, waiting for the others to come.

"JACK!" Rapunzel shouts from upstairs.

"WHAT?!" I shout back, not wanting to move.

"WHEN ARE THEY COMING?!" Rapunzel asks.

"I'll just text Hiccup and ask," I say.

"WHAT?!" She shouts, obviously not hearing me.

"I SAID I'LL JUST TEXT- YOU KNOW WHAT?! Forget it," I mumble.

"OKAY!" She shouts.

"Oh, so you heard that!" I roll my eyes.

Just as I was about to unlock my phone, the doorbell rings.

"They're here!" Rapunzel gasps from the top of the staircase, wearing a green holiday dress.

"They're here!" She gasps again, and as she was about to go down the stairs, she slides down on her butt.

"Real smooth," I snicker.

"Shut up! Open the door!" She commands.

"Why me?!" I ask.

"Because! The brother always does it," she states.

"I'll open it," my dad comes, opening the door.

"Anna! I love your gown!" Rapunzel swoons.

"I love yours!" Anna giggles. It takes a while, but I then realize they're wearing the same dress. Or is it gown?

"Oh. My. Gosh. Elsa, you look beautiful!" Rapunzel squeals. She isn't wrong; Elsa looks gorgeous.

Her hair was loose and wavy, the front two parts pinned back. She wore a red holiday dress (or is it gown?!) and her smile shows her glittering teeth.

"Thank you," Elsa replies.

"So this is the famous Elsa!" My mom says.

_Oh, god._

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Frost," Elsa greets, shaking my mom's hand.

"Jack says so much about you," dad says as he shakes Elsa's hand.

"Oh?" I see a smile playing on Elsa's lips, and she glances at me.

"Yes, he goes on and on and on about how he saved you. He probably just gave you an extra dollar for lunch," my mom says.

"I-I don't go on and on and on!" I protest, blushing.

"This boy did save my baby girl, actually," Mr. Westerguard claps me on the back.

"He protected her from... Y'know..." Anna trails off, hoping my parents understand. They don't.

"Guys, it's not like it's a swear word!" Elsa laughs. "He did protect me from rape."

"Oh my goodness! My baby!" My mom hugs me.

"Mom..." I gently nudge her away. The doorbell rings again.

My dad opens it to reveal Hiccup and Flynn's family.

"The party can start!" Flynn grins.

"Er, meet my sister, Astrid," Hiccup looks disgusted as Astrid walks in, shaking the grownups' hands a bit roughly.

"Merida! Slow down!" I hear a woman's voice scold. I realize we didn't shut the door.

"Just walk faster, mum!" Merida says to the woman.

"Let her be, Elinor!" I hear a man say.

"Fergus, she could slip on ice!" I hear the woman reply.

"Aye! Watch where yer goin'!" Merida shouts to her three little brothers as they run in front of her.

"Nice to meet ye. My name is Merida," Merida shakes all the grownups' hands. She's wearing a light blue dress (or is it gown?!) that looks a little too tight on her because she looks uncomfortable.

"Hello," then Merida's parents come.

"Hey guys!" Kristoff walks in.

"Looks like everybody's here," my dad shuts the door.

"Let's head over to the dining room?" He suggests.

"M'lady," Flynn jokingly holds out an arm to Rapunzel who takes it.

"U-Uh, Anna. So you wanna, y'know," Kristoff stutters.

"Sure!" Anna enthusiastically takes Kristoff's arm and leads him, trailing after Flynn and Rapunzel.

"You wanna come?" Hans holds out an arm to Astrid.

"Let's go, sideburns," Astrid drags Hans.

"Does this suit feel tight?" Merida tugs on Hiccup's tux as they walk to the dining room.

"No, it feels fine, Afro Red Riding Hood!" Hiccup smooths out his tux.

"Those two," Elsa giggles. I could hear her giggle all day.

Just as I was about to ask her, Elsa walks to the dining room.

"Coming?" She asks me, turning around.

"Yeah," I say, following.

After dinner, we all sit in the living room.

"Now, kids. Why don't we teach you some ballroom dancing?" My mom suggests. Oh, god.

"Oh! I remember those days!" Mrs. Westerguard sighs happily.

All the grownups begin dancing while we all watch.

"It looks so romantic," Anna says, dreamily.

"Let's go," Kristoff suggests. He and Anna then clumsily begin dancing.

"Okay, Flynn and Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup, Astrid and Hans, and Jack and his lovely girlfriend!" My dad instructs.

"She's not my girlfriend," I protest.

"Let's go!" Elsa excitedly pulls me.

I look and see Merida leading Hiccup.

"I'm supposed to be leading," Hiccup protests.

"Once ye grow chest hair, then tell me that," Merida retorts.

"Sorry!" Elsa apologizes after she steps on my foot.

"Oh, woah, I'm really sorry!" I apologize as I step on her's.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sor-" I cut her off.

"How about we don't apologize?" I suggest.

"Good idea," she laughs.

"I'm so-" Elsa catches herself. "I'm so bad at this."

"I'm so pooped!" Anna says once we all give up.

"Tell me about it. I think I have a sore foot," Rapunzel says.

"Danced too much?" Hiccup asks.

"No, Flynn kept stepping on my feet!" Rapunzel replies.

All the grownups go on the porch to admire something. Hans and Astrid stand a little far from them, throwing a football with Merida's brothers.

"I'm thirsty. Where's the water?" Elsa asks.

"Here," we walk over to my kitchen, then she drinks a glass. As we are about to head back, Anna stops us.

"Look!" She points above the doorway.

I look up and see some strange leaf.

"How'd that get here?" As I'm about to touch it, Rapunzel shouts, "STUPID! It's mistletoe!"

"Who would put a missile on their toe?" I ask, confused.

"Idiot," Rapunzel mutters.

"No, you have to kiss the person you're next to when you're under it!" Anna explains.

"Oh..." I begin blushing.

"Pucker up," Anna holds up her phone. Elsa just gives me a swift kiss. We then go to the living room.

"That was too fast!" Rapunzel complains.

"I got the picture!" Anna squeals.

"Post it to Instgram!" Rapunzel instructs.

"Posted!" Anna says.

Elsa opens her phone and looks at the photo, and I look over her shoulder. It looked like we both were really into it, even if it was fast.

"You girls and your romance," Elsa shakes her head.

"It's not our fault we want to be sisters!" Anna exclaims.

"So you don't like the sister you already have? Why, Anna. I am deeply offended," Elsa feigns shock.

"Well, kids. Time to go home!" Mr. Westerguard steps into the room.

"The wee lassies like to wake us up early on Christmas. We should also go. Come, Merida," Mrs. Dunbronch says.

"Yes, let's go," Hiccup's dad also agrees.

"See you all tomorrow!" Mrs. Westerguard says as everyone is outside.

"Goodbye!" We all chorus, and my dad shuts the door.

"Well, it's time to go to bed. Come on, guys," my dad says.

"So... Enjoyed your kiss with Elsa?" Rapunzel smirks after my parents go upstairs.

"I didn't feel anything," I lie.

I am horrible at lying.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll post the girls' dresses (or is it gowns?! XD) on my bio in a few minutes. <strong>

**Happy Labor Day!**

**Question: If you were Elsa, would you be embarrassed to tell Jack's parents that you almost got raped?**


	37. Chapter 37

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"ELSAAAAA! WAKE UP!" Anna bursts through my room.

"Mmm. Anna, go back to bed," I mumble.

"It's Christmas!" Anna cheers.

"That's nice," I yawn.

"Get your ass out of that bed!" Anna demands. I try to go back to sleep.

"There might be chocolate," she says, slyly.

"I'm up!" I jump out of bed, push Anna out of my room, and get ready.

I put my light blue holiday dress which my mom claims 'makes the color of my eyes stand out' on my bed. I go downstairs and see my mom and Anna in the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas!" Anna greets.

"Christmas to you too!" I say back.

"Where's the Merry?" My mom asks.

"Oh, Anna woke me up early. I'm feeling anything but merry," I joke.

Anna fakes an innocent pose.

"Elsa, darling, after you finish your cereal help out with the cookies," my mom says. I finish the cereal and as we take the last batch out of the oven, my mom glances at the clock.

"Oh my goodness. They should be here in an hour. Get ready, all of you!" She shoos us out of the kitchen.

I put on my dress and then curl the ends of my hair. I apply the palest purple eye shadow and light pink lipstick.

"Oh my gosh, you look so pretty!" Anna squeals, wearing a green dress that practically screams, 'ANNA!'.

"So do you!" I compliment.

The doorbell rings, and we rush downstairs.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone says in the doorway.

"Merry Christmas!" We all chorus back.

"My stupid tie..." Hans mutters, walking down the stairs.

"Hans, seriously?" I laugh. My mother quickly does his tie.

"Merida!" I gasp once I see her flat-ironed hair.

"I'm just glad me mum let me wear it down," she whispers to me.

"Woah. Elsa, I love your outfit!" Rapunzel says.

"What do you think about it, Jack?" She gently nudges him, teasingly.

"Er... You look pretty," Jack blushes, suddenly showing an interest in his shoes.

"I look gorgeous!" Flynn strikes a pose.

"Get over yourself," Hiccup groans.

"Says the guy in a tight tux," Merida says.

"It's not tight!" Hiccup protests.

"You were complaining about it throughout the whole car ride," Astrid smirks.

"Shut up," Hiccup mumbles.

"Kids! Come on into the living room!" My mom calls.

"So, Elsa. Are you and Jack a thing?" Astrid asks from across the room. Oh crap. I feel myself blushing, and all the grownups look at me and Jack, waiting for an answer.

"No, we're just good friends," I reply.

"Really good friends," Rapunzel grins.

"They even had a baby boy together," Anna adds.

"They what?" My dad raises an eyebrow, his back off the couch cushion behind him.

"Elsa? Is there something you want to talk about?" My mom asks me, worried.

"Oh my god, mom! It was for Health class! We were assigned as partners and the baby was a doll!" I feel my face go red.

"I know Jack. He would've used protection," Mrs. Frost says. Jack, who was next to me, also has a red face.

"Just think. Anna and I can be aunts," Rapunzel says, dreamily.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What about you and Flynn?" Jack asks.

"Children and their romance," Mrs. Bjorman playfully rolls her eyes.

"Disgusts me," Merida says, a distasteful look on her face.

"Merida! One day you will be married!" Her mother scolds.

"If you so desperately want her to marry, maybe Hiccup can propose. I doubt any other lady will want him," Hiccup's father laughs.

"Stoik!" Hiccup's mother scolds.

"Sorry," Mr. Haddock shamefully bows his head.

"Wait, Hiccup. Your parents have a Scottish accent. Are you Scottish?" Kristoff asks.

"Yeah, you never knew?" Hiccup asks.

"Do ye think we did?" Merida asks.

"Idun, Adgar, your house is beautiful," Mrs. Frost changes the subject.

"Why, thank you. Would you like a tour?" My mom asks.

"I think we all do," Mr. Bjorman replies. Astrid, Hans, and the triplets also follow the adults.

"What about a good ol' game of Truth or Dare?" Flynn asks.

"Sure," Jack leans back.

"Alright, I go first. Merida, Truth or Dare?" Flynn asks.

"Truth," Merida chooses.

"Why do you seem to hate marriage?" Flynn asks.

"Because! When yer married ye can't be free. Ye can't always do whatever ye want, ye have to spend some time with yer spouse! Otherwise they get mad," Merida rolls her eyes.

"Elsa, Truth or Dare?" Merida asks.

"Dare," I say.

"Fine. I dare ye to tell me what ye got for me for Christmas," Merida looks smug.

"I got you something in wrapping paper," I reply back.

"That's not an answer!" She protests.

"It's an awesome one," I grin.

"Whatever," Merida teasingly mutters.

"Anna, Truth or Dare?" I ask.

"Truth!" She replies.

"If you had the chance, would you meet the president or get a full year of having free mani-pedis?" I ask.

"Mani-pedis," Anna automatically replies.

"Rapunzel, Truth or Dare?" Anna asks.

"Truth," Rapunzel says.

"Okay, who was your childhood cartoon crush?" Anna asks.

"Danny Phantom," Rapunzel mumbles.

"Danny Phantom?!" Kristoff laughs. Rapunzel shoots him a glare, and he covers the laugh up as a cough.

"Elsa, Truth or Dare?" Rapunzel asks.

"Dare," I choose.

"I dare you to sit on Jack's lap for five minutes," she grins.

"No," I protest.

"A dare is a dare," Merida points out.

"A dare is a dare," Hiccup mimics.

"Hiccup..." Merida says in a warning tone.

"Five minutes only. Please?" Anna pleads. I only sit about a centimeter on Jack.

"Makes it easier for me," Jack laughs.

"Elsa, c'mon. All the way," Rapunzel begs.

"I don't want to hurt him..." I say.

"Hey! I'm strong," Jack argues.

"Haha! You called him weak!" Flynn bursts out laughing.

"Elsa. Get your whole ass on him," Anna says. Flynn abruptly stops laughing, and we all stare at her.

"Who are you? A smut author?" Hiccup asks.

"N-No! I didn't mean it like tha-that! I-I meant- Oh, forget it. Elsa just sit on him," Anna blushes.

"I don't want to hur-" I get cut off by Jack pulling me on him.

"Stop calling me weak," he says.

"I didn't mean it like that!" I say.

"Face it Jack. You need my muscles," Hiccup just flexes his arms, and those tiny little balls on them he calls muscles.

"Where are they? It looks like he already took them," Kristoff jokingly squints.

"I'm starting the timer for five minutes!" Anna announces.

This is going to be a long five minutes.

But I don't mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Pinkylover68: Hon, if your parents don't want you to read this, don't. I don't want you getting in trouble because of my, I would feel so guilty! If you want, I can make a K Rated fanfic for all of the readers because I have a friend who only reads K rated fanfics. I've been thinking about this idea for a while, so all of you let me know if I should create another K high school AU after this story.<strong>

**Yes, Danny Phantom was my childhood cartoon crush XD. **

**Question: What would you want for Christmas?**


	38. Chapter 38

**K. Rodriguez (sorry if I spelled it wrong): I would want for Christmas DreamWorks and Disney to agree to make one movie of a crossover and the fans can vote on the couple in that movie, and then Jelsa wins and they make a Jelsa movie. ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

"Five minutes are up," Anna sighs.

I quickly get off Jack and ask, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he chuckles. "I'm not Hiccup."

"Hey!" Hiccup protests.

"I could use his arms as arrows," Merida says.

"Can not!" Hiccup argues.

"Okay, okay, leave him alone," I laugh.

"Thank you," he mutters.

"IT'S PRESENT TIME!" Astrid calls.

"Yes!" We all run out of the room towards the Christmas tree.

"Wait a second. We have a special guest coming... Now," my dad says as the doorbell rings.

I open the door and see...

"Andy!" I shriek, jumping into his outstretched arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

"Elsa!" The boy laughs as Elsa jumps into his arms.

"I missed you so much!" Elsa says to him as he sets her down. The boy has freckles dusting his face with eyes that a girl would melt for and light brown hair.

"Hey! It's Andy!" Anna hugs Andy briefly.

"Strawberry Shortcake!" Andy laughs, ruffling her hair.

"I've outgrown the nickname," Anna smooths her hair.

"Guys, meet Andy," Elsa says to us, beaming. I notice that Andy has an arm around her. She then introduces us all.

"Hi everyone," Andy says.

"Andy and I used to be best friends until he moved away," Elsa tells us.

"Andy! Wow, you have changed!" Mrs. Westerguard says.

"Puberty changes people," Andy shrugs.

"I'm so glad you came! We haven't seen you in forever!" Elsa hugs him again.

"Yeah, well, mom got a new job, but I managed to snag a plane ride here. She says 'Merry Christmas'," Andy says.

"I feel so bad! I didn't get you a gift," Elsa looks worried.

"The gift is getting to see you again," Andy says. "What's been going on?"

"Elsa got a boyfriend!" Anna begins.

"Elsa? Boyfriend? When we both were little I remember someone thinking I was Elsa's boyfriend and Elsa said-and I quote- "Boyfriend? Boys are icky'." Andy smirks.

"You interuppted. This boy almost raped Elsa," Anna says, and Andy's eyes grew wide.

"Did he hurt you?" He asks Elsa. Just as Elsa opens her mouth to reply, Anna cuts her off.

"Nope. Jack saved the day!" Anna cheers.

"It's a good thing he did," Andy claps me on the back.

"ANDY!" Hans says in a high-pitched voice, mimicking Elsa.

"Hans! Great to see you, man," Andy and Hans brofist each other.

"Can we get back to Christmas?" Anna asks.

"Sure, Strawberry Shortcake. Sorry about interuppting," Andy apologizes.

We all gather around the tree.

"Okay, Els. I got you a gift I know you'll like," Andy hands Elsa a box.

"I still feel bad," Elsa says guiltily.

"Open it," Andy urges. Hesitantly, Elsa does.

"Oh my gosh! A puppy!" Elsa holds up a puppy that was as white as snow.

"He is so cute!" Elsa says as he licks her.

"What's his name?" Anna asks.

"Hmm... What about... Olaf?" Elsa smiles.

"He likes hugs," Andy adds.

"Thank you so much!" Elsa puts down the puppy and hugs Andy again. I should be the one she's hugging...

"Anna, open my gift," Elsa urges. Anna opens it up and gasps.

"No way..." She whispers.

"What is it?" Rapunzel asks. Anna holds up some sort of crazy-device-like thing.

"Elsa..." Rapunzel also looks in awe.

"Wow. What a great... Piece of oven?" Hiccup asks.

"No! It's a curler and straightener combined! You can click on a button and choose whether you want a straightener or a curler," Anna looks at it.

"I know what I want for my birthday..." Rapunzel hints, looking at me.

"No!" I say.

"Please? You'll be the best brother ever!" Rapunzel coaxes.

"I can't afford it!" I tell her.

"How the hell did you get Elsa that necklace?" Flynn asks. Truth is, I was saving the money to buy Tooth a really great gift. But she was a daughter of a slut, so I bought the gift for Elsa.

"I checked my piggy bank?" I sheepishly grin.

"That pig must've been filthy rich," Anna comments.

"Rapunzel, you'll like the gift I got you anyways," I say.

"It's... Oh my god. Anna, he got me an iPad!" Rapunzel holds it up.

"No way!" Anna gapes.

"Open my gift, Hans," Elsa says.

"It's... Coal?" Hans looks at the coal in a box.

"Flip it over," Elsa smiles. Hans flips it over and sees an iTunes gift-card.

"Thanks," he hugs Elsa.

"And my gift to you, Jack," Elsa hands me a box. I open it up and see an expensive brand of skates.

"Thanks!" My heart pounds as I hug her.

I just hope she didn't feel it.

"Wait, Andy. I might have a few gifts for you," Elsa runs upstairs, then runs back down with a box in her hand.

"Merry Christmas," she holds it out to him.

"Woody? Buzz? Rex? All my old toys?!" Andy holds up random toys.

"You gave them to me to remember you, but I want to give them back. I can't forget someone like you, Andy," Elsa looks down.

"Thanks!" Andy hugs her.

I should be the one hugging her.

* * *

><p><em>Springtime<em>

It's now spring, and Andy is taking online courses for school.

"Jack! We have a special visitor!" My mom calls.

I walk down the stairs and see my aunt, mom, my cousin three-year-old cousin Sophie, my ten-year-old cousin Jamie, my little baby cousin Sandy, my twin cousins Mack and Brody, and my twelve-year-old cousin Pippa.

"Jack!" Jamie cheers.

"Where's Rapunzel?" Asks Pippa.

"She's at the mall with her friend," I tell her.

"Ah, the mall. Shall we go?" My mom asks Aunt Amy.

"I don't know... I don't want to make Jack watch the kids," Aunt Amy hesitates.

"Aw, c'mon. I can watch them," I coax.

"If you're sure..." Aunt Amy says.

"He is. Bye!" Jamie pushes Aunt Amy and my mom out the door.

"Well, what should we do first?" I ask.

"I don't know," Pippa holds Sandy.

"Wrestling!" Mack then pushes Brody to the ground.

"What?" I ask. Sandy then begins crying.

"Jack, can you hold him? I have to go to the bathroom," Pippa hands me Sandy.

"Ow!" All of a sudden, Sophie falls on the ground and begins crying.

"Sophie!" Jamie rolls his eyes.

_What do I do?_ I think.

"JACK!" Pippa urgently calls from upstairs.

"Watch them," I tell Jamie, and run upstairs with Sandy.

"What's wrong?" I ask through the bathroom door.

"I'm dying!" Pippa wails.

"What?" I raise an eyebrow as Sandy continues crying. I hear something break downstairs.

"I saw blood in the toilet!" Pippa replies.

_Oh god, she started her period._

"Stay on the toilet. Don't worry, you're not dying," I tell her.

I quickly call Elsa.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Elsa! I need you!" I say.

"Um, thanks Jack. I need you too?" She replies.

"No, my cousin just started her period and all hell broke loose!" I say, frantic.

"I'll be there," she hangs up. I try to calm Sandy down, but it doesn't work. The doorbell rings and I quickly open it up. I see Elsa holding a small pair of underwear that would fit Pippa and a pad.

"Holy..." Elsa looks and sees all my cousins.

"Upstairs bathroom," I say to her. She nods and rushes.

I walk by the bathroom and hear Pippa ask, "are you Jack's girlfriend?"

"No, sweetie. First of all, you're not dying," Elsa then talks to Pippa. A while later they step out.

"Can you help with Sandy?" I meekly ask.

"Shh... It's okay," Elsa gently takes Sandy from me, cradling him.

"He's asleep," she announces later, gently giving him to me.

I hear something break and ask, "can you help me some more?"

We run down the stairs and see Pippa arguing with Jamie.

"Help Sophie!" Jamie says.

"You know her better!" Poppa argues.

"You're a girl! You do!" Jamie replies.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asks Sophie.

"Pretty," Sophie admires Elsa.

"Why, thank you," Elsa laughs. She then looks at the twins.

"Boys!" She scolds. They freeze and look at her.

"You are a guest! You don't destroy your cousin's house!" She puts her hands on her hips.

"Sorry," they bow their heads.

"Are you Jack's girlfriend?" Brody asks. Elsa opens her mouth to reply.

"She's hot. She can't be," Mack cuts her off.

"I don't know, Jack's ex-girlfriend was hot," Brody replies.

"She was fugly. No wonder she dated Jack," Mack says.

"Hey!" I protest.

"You're right. She didn't have any curves, either," Brody says.

"Boys!" Elsa interrupts.

"Sorry," they mutter.

"Pretty!" Sophie walks to Elsa, holding up her arms. Elsa picks her up.

"Twirl! Twirl!" She squeals. Elsa twirls her around.

"Wow!" Sophie laughs as Elsa sets her down.

"Do you have things covered?" She asks.

"No! Don't leave!" Jamie cries out.

"No! Pretty!" Sophie clings onto Elsa's legs.

"I might need more help," Pippa adds.

"With what?" Mack asks, confused.

"With having twin brothers like you both," I say, saving Pippa.

"Please stay?" Pippa pleads.

"I don't know... Isn't this a cousin bonding time?" Elsa hesitates.

"Well, you'll be our cousin-in-law soon!" Jamie says.

"Sister-in-law if I get some digits," Mack nudges Brody.

"Marrying me off, huh?" Elsa laughs.

"You can be Mrs. Frost!" Pippa says.

"I don't think so," Elsa blushes.

"Mrs. Frost! Mrs. Frost!" Sophie cheers, jumping up and down.

"Five more minutes. Please?" I beg.

"Well... Okay," Elsa finally says.

"I'm so happy you're staying!" Poppa hugs Elsa.

_Me too_, I think to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs. Frost! Mrs. Frost!<strong>

**Question: Do you have someone to call if you were in the situation like Jack? Who?**


	39. Chapter 39

**Elsa's P.O.V**

Jack was great with his little cousins. When one of Pippa's brothers would ask why she kept going to the bathroom, Jack would always change the subject, but his sudden subject-changing wasn't noticed. I could tell the kids really loved him.

It just shows how compassionate, sweet, car-

"Elsa? Hello?" Anna waves her hand in front of me, bringing me to the present. We both are in her room.

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear what you said," I apologize.

"I was asking why Hans picked us up instead of you. Where were you?" Anna asks.

"Jack's house," I reply, and a smirk grows on her face.

"His cousins came and one started her period, the baby was crying, the toddler was hurt, the twins wrestling, and one just stood, doing nothing," I explain.

"Soooo... Why were you zoned out?" Anna asks, nonchalant.

"I was thinking about Jack," the words accidentally slip out of my mouth, and Anna's jaw drops.

"You like him!" She gasps.

"No, Anna, I-"

"Save it, sister!" She interrupts me. "I _so_ have to text this to Punzie!" She pulls out her phone.

"No one is texting Rapunzel!" I snatch her phone.

"Anna, you can't tell anyone. Not even Hans," I tell her.

"What about-"

"No one. Not even Rapunzel," I say. "Promise?"

"Promise," she reluctantly agrees.

"I still can't believe you like him!" Anna squeals.

"Anna..." I blush. "I probably won't in a month or so."

"Wait, what?" She gives me a funny look.

"Anna, Jack is just a crush," I say.

"It sounds like you've had experience," she wiggles her eyebrows.

"I really don't want to ta-"

"Tell me!" She pleads.

"Okay, fine. Back in third grade I liked Andy and he liked me, but it ended after a while," I look down.

"Oh, yeah! I remember him telling a friend on the playground," she says.

"Yet you didn't tell me?" I raise an eyebrow.

"That's the day when I told you you were going to die," Anna says.

"What?" I laugh.

"I thought when he said he is crushing on you, it meant he would crush you!" Anna explains.

"Ah," I laugh as the doorbell rings.

"To downstairs!" Anna announces as we walk down the stairs and open the elevator.

"Merida? Hiccup? Jack? Rapunzel? Flynn? Kristoff? What are you all doing here?" I ask.

"There's a lot of us," Hiccup comments.

"Anna invited us," Merida says.

"Uh huh," I look at Anna.

"We're having an intense Truth or Dare today!" Anna explains.

"Is Andy joining?" Rapunzel asks.

"He's out with Hans," I say.

"Let's go to Elsa's room," Anna says, and we run up the stairs.

"Okay, the rules are simple. You always have a dare, and if you don't do it, you forfeit a clothing item," Rapunzel says.

"I go first!" Anna says.

"Jack, I dare you to sit in Elsa's closet for the rest of the game," Anna says.

"You better not look through my drawers!" I warn him.

"Is there a light in here?" Jack asks as Kristoff closes the door.

"Maybe," Merida replies mysteriously.

"Okay, Rapunzel. I dare you to say who your first crush was," Jack says.

"Forfeit," Rapunzel says, and takes off a sock.

"Elsa, I dare you to sit in the closet with Jack," Rapunzel grins.

"Yay! Company!" Jack says.

"It's dark!" I say as the door shuts.

"Where's the fucking light switch?!" Jack swears as he hits something on a wall.

"I'll try to find it..." My hands feel the light switch, and I turn it on.

"Okay, Flynn. I dare you to tell us all your worst fear," I say through the door.

"Being rejected by a girl I really like," Flynn replies.

"Anna, I dare you to tell Elsa you ate her dog," Flynn says.

"Elsa, I ate your dog," Anna says.

"Oh, joy," I play along, and Jack bends down his head as he slightly chuckles.

"Kristoff, I dare you to tell us your favorite animal," Anna says.

"Reindeers," Kristoff replies.

"Elsa, I dare you to tell us your first crush," Kristoff says.

"Forfeit," I quickly say.

"Okay, you have to forfeit your shirt. We're changing the rules to where we tell you what to forfeit." Kristoff says.

"Pervert," I mutter.

"Anna told me to!" Kristoff says, defensive.

"Jack, turn around," I tell him. He obeys, and I slip off my shirt, blushing.

"Okay, Rapunzel. I dare you to tell us who you want to marry," I say.

"Forfeit," Rapunzel says after a moment of silence.

"Okay, the pants gotta go," I say.

"FLYNN! DON'T YOU LOOK AT HER!" Jack shouts.

"Oh my god, does he have to be here?!" Rapunzel asks.

"Nah, Flynn can go," Jack says.

"I was talking about my pathetic brother!" Rapunzel replies.

"Oh... But Flynn isn't your brother..." Jack says, confused.

"Oh my god!" Rapunzrl groans.

"Nice Hello Kitty undies," Anna giggles.

"Jack, I dare you to turn around," Rapunzel says.

"Forfeit," Jack replies.

"Tell him to take off his shirt," I hear Anna whisper.

"Okay, say goodbye to your shirt!" Rapunzel tells him.

"Well I'm turning around. See? It's like we're not in the same... Closet," I say, turning around.

"Flynn. I dare you to post a picture of me on Instagram and say I'm the best guy ever," Jack says.

"Eww! Forfeit!" Flynn replies.

"Okay, then the pants," Jack says, and I sense a smirk.

"You have polka dot boxers?!" Merida laughs.

"Shut up! Hiccup, I dare you to kiss Merida," Flynn says.

"No!" Merida protests.

"Eww! Forfeit!" Hiccup says the same time.

"Well, pull down your pants," Flynn says.

"SpongeBob Boxers?" Rapunzel asks.

"Wait! Let me whisper this to you!" Anna tells Hiccup before he dares someone.

"Okay, that's gross. Um... Jack. I dare you to kiss Elsa and you both have to do what Anna tells you during the kiss," Hiccup repeats what Anna whispered to him again. "Oh, and for five seconds."

"But... I can't hold my breath for that long," I protest.

"Yes you can!" Anna shouts from the room.

"Okay, just tell them we're going it but don't really," Jack whispers in my ear.

"Just forfeit!" I whisper back.

"I'm not going to! I'm not wearing the appropriate boxers..." Jack says.

"There shouldn't be whispering, there should be snogging!" Anna says.

"Okay, okay, we'll do it," I say, but face the opposite way then Jack.

"Jack, put your arms around her waist," Anna commands, and I stifle a laugh.

"Elsa, put your hands in his hair," she says. I hear Jack quietly snicker.

"And then... Say cheese!" Anna slips in, but sees us not doing anything.

"Hey!" She whines. Jack and I now burst out laughing.

"Hilarious!" Jack grins.

"Jack, forfeit your pants," Anna tells him before she exits the room, grumbling.

"Those motherf-"

"Beep," Jack whispers to me, both of us not hearing the swear words she shouts.

"Elsa, I dare you to put on your shirt," Jack says.

"Yes!" I cheer as I put it on.

"Jack, I dare you to put on your pants," I say to him.

"Why, thank you," Jack says, slipping them on.

"Kristoff, I dare you to sing us a Justin Bieber song," Jack says.

Kristoff then sings _Baby_, by Justin Bieber, and ends it with Flynn laughing.

"Anna, I dare you to tell us Elsa's first crush," Kristoff tells her.

"I'll be glad to!" Anna says. Just then, I hear the door open.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" Andy asks.

"An intense game of Truth or Dare. Wanna play?" Anna asks.

"Sure," Andy says, and I hear him sit down. Anna explains the rules.

"Wait, where's Jack and Elsa?" He asks.

"In the closet," Rapunzel says.

"Are they..." Andy trails off.

"NO! ANMA DARED US TO SIT HERE!" I frantically shout. Everyone laughs as if it's hilarious.

"So what's the latest dare?" Andy asks.

Oh, god.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

"I have to say Elsa's first crush," Anna grins.

"Oh, this should be good," I sense Andy smirking. I look at Elsa, who has her head buried in her hands, blushing.

"It was Andy!" Anna laughs.

"I was a foolish child!" Elsa shouts, her head shooting up.

Andy.

Andy.

Andy.

"You weren't foolish if you liked me," Andy jokes.

"You liked her back," Anna says.

"I was foolish!" Andy protests.

"You weren't foolish if you liked me," Elsa mimics Andy.

She doesn't like Andy still...

Does she?

* * *

><p><strong>NOBODY TELL JACK!<strong>

**Question: If you were Jack, how would you feel right now?**


	40. Chapter 40

**OMGG OMGGGG AND OMGGGG! 700 REVIEWS?! NO WAY!**

**And no, Elsa won't be dating Andy. But let's say this chapter will be interesting *wiggles eyebrows***

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

The next day I wake up and stare at my ceiling until I hear Gerda call me, saying the bus will come in twenty minutes.

I realize one thing: I don't like Jack Frost.

I _love_ Jack Frost.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

The day wasn't so bad, it was just boring. Right after last period ends, I sling my backpack over my shoulder, and step out the classroom.

All of a sudden, Tooth grabs me and forces a kiss.

I missed those lips.

_ Not anymore._

But Tooth was my first girlfriend.

_Now she's not._

I'm sort of programmed though, to respond.

_Well self-destruct or something. Don't kiss Tooth._

Instead, I just stand until someone mutters, "get a room."

We break apart and Tooth winks at me, strutting down the hallway to her locker. I look up and see an Elsa with a crumpled face.

I either go to Tooth or Elsa.

Which one?

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

I thought I loved him.

Now I realize.

I'm just his rebound girl.

He always had Tooth, always will. He must've been toying with me.

Here I am, sobbing over the girls' bathroom sink.

I thought I loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

"Elsa!" I burst through the girls' bathroom door.

"Leave me alone," I hear a broken voice say. It's Elsa!

"Elsa! I'm so sorry," I apologize profusely as I run to her, sobbing over the sink.

"Jack! I loved you!" She says to me, the tears still running.

"You do?" My heart skips a beat.

"Lov_ed_," her eyes narrow as she emphasizes the past-tense. Shit.

"B-But-" I stutter.

"Now you go around and kiss your ex-girlfriends!" She shouts at me.

"She kissed me!" I say defensively.

"Oh, and you 'played along'?" She rolls her eyes.

"Elsa-" She cuts me off.

"You know what? Take this," she stuffs the necklace I gave her for her birthday in my hands and walks out of the bathroom, wiping her tears, leaving me shocked.

"Um, you're in the wrong place..." A girl says to me as she enters.

"Right, sorry," I murmur.

Wrong place, wrong time.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

"Elsa? What happened?" Anna asks me as I enter my house, tears flowing down my face. Hans drove her home today and is doing homework upstairs.

"I hate him!" I reply, running up the stairs.

"Hate who?" Anna asks, trailing me.

"Jack! I hate him!" I scream into my pillow.

"What happened?" She asks.

I explain everything to her and she gasps.

"Did you tell him that you liked him?" Anna asks after a moment of silence.

"No, Anna. I told him I loved him," I say quietly.

"Well, so much for me and Punzie becoming sisters," She sighs, dramatic.

"Punzie and I," I automatically correct.

"See? You don't need Jack, or any guy for that matter," Anna smiles.

"You, however, keep talking about true love walking around like Cupid," I tease.

"It does exist!" She protests.

"Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that!" I call to her as she walks out of my room.

I look at my phone and see missed calls and several texts.

_Jack: Elsa, please talk to me. _

_Jack: Hello?_

_Jack: I'm really sorry. _

_Jack: I love you too._

_Jack: I didn't kiss Tooth, she kissed me!_

_I roll my eyes then type into my phone. _

_Elsa: Leave me alone, I don't want excuses. _

_Jack: They're facts! _

_Elsa: Leave me alone. _

After that I don't receive a text, and I knew he got the message clear in his head.

_Leave Elsa alone._

* * *

><p><strong>Question: What do you think Jack will do to make it up to Elsa? <strong>

**I already got it planned ;D ;D ;D **

**Bonus Question: What would you do if you were Elsa?**

**NOTE: ANDY AND ELSA WILL NOT DATE. I JUST NEEDED ANDY FOR SOMETHING LEADING UP TO SOMETHING ELSE. ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN TIME xD**


	41. Chapter 41

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I can't stop thinking about his smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

"And then she returned the snowflake necklace I have her," I finish telling Rapunzel, Flynn, Hiccup, Merida, and Kristoff the story.

"No way," Rapunzel breathes.

"Dang," Flynn agrees.

"Now what?" Hiccup asks.

"Now what?! Dammit, yer goin' down!" Merida stands up, lunging at me.

I scream, and push myself up against the wall.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down!" Hiccup's voice then cracks.

"Uh, dude? What was that?" I arch an eyebrow.

"What was what?" Hiccup's voice cracks again.

"Ye... Yer voice," Merida suddenly loosens up, and we all stare at him.

"It's been happening," Hiccup shrugs.

"Wait... You're hitting puberty... Now?!" I burst out laughing, and everyone joins in.

"Ha, ha, ha. Laugh all you want. But I'll be macho and I'll have the ability to kick you to the curb and woo all the ladies," Hiccup says, flexing.

"Yep. Chicks dig the chipmunk voice," Flynn snickers.

"I gotta go. I have to watch my neighbor's dog, and he likes to chew on the furniture," Kristoff says.

"I gotta go too. Me brothers like chewin' on the furniture too," Merida says.

"Guess that's my cue. C'mon, your my ride," Flynn says to Hiccup.

"I guess I'll go too. Good luck with Elsa, by the way," Hiccup says to me before they leave. Minutes later, I hear the doorbell ring.

"Hello?" I open the door and see...

Andy?

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

I can't stop thinking about his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

"Andy?" I ask.

"Um... Can I come in?" He asks awkwardly.

"Uh, sure," I hold the door open.

"Look, Elsa's been sort of down," Andy begins.

"Yeah, I messed up," I rub the back of my neck.

"I can help you with making it up to her," Andy tells me.

"Really? You would do that?" I ask.

"Yeah, I mean, Elsa's like my sister," Andy shrugs.

"You don't... Have a crush on her?" I ask.

"Elsa?! No!" Andy laughs. "I used to, but every little kid gets a crush."

"Yeah," I nod, agreeing.

"So, what you have to do is..." Andy then tells me the plan, and when he's done, I nod.

This might actually work.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

I can't stop thinking about _him_.

* * *

><p><strong>SHE STILL WUVVVVSSS HIM!<strong>

**My little cousin's birthday is coming up and I had no idea what to get her, but then an ad on fanfic said, 'Disney Frozen Anna Sparkle Doll' so now I'm going to get her that! FANFIC HAS ALL THE ANSWERS!**

**Question: If you were Elsa, and you had to say something to Jack, what would it be?**


	42. Chapter 42

_The Music Festival_

**Elsa's P.O.V**

Andy and Jack have been acting strange lately. They would always have each other over and quietly talk to each other with the door shut, and once and a while I would hear a guitar being strummed.

There's a stage set up outside, and there was a refreshments table. It's a warm night, which is good because I'm pretty sure if it was cold everyone would be complaining. Andy can't come since this activity is for students-only.

"Hey, Elsa!" Merida greets.

"Hey! How's stage crew?" I ask.

"Aye! We've been workin' our asses off with lighting and makeup and such. Obviously I don't do the makeup," Merida scoffs.

"Nah, I can't imagine you doing it," I laugh.

"Hey, did you guys hear?" Hiccup walks over. His voice has been cracking less lately, but once in a while it still would crack.

"What surprise?" I ask.

"I'm putting on a special performance. Miss. Giselle said I worked so hard in stage crew," Hiccup grins, proud.

"Did you hear?! Anna, Rapunzel, Flynn, and Kristoff signed up to be a part of our festival!" I suddenly remember Anna telling me last night.

"Cool!" Merida enthuses.

"Okay, everybody!" Miss. Giselle says into the microphone.

"First up is Anna Westerguard and Rapunzel Frost, our special volunteers!" She says. I clap and cheer loudly.

"Thanks!" Anna says into the microphone.

_Anna=Italics_

**Rapunzel=Bold**

_**Bold Italics=Both**_

**She's a girl with the best intentions**

_He's a man of his own invention_

**She looked out the window**

_He walked out the door_

**But she followed him and he said**

Watcha lookin' for?

_**She said I want something that I want**_

_Something that I tell myself I need_

**Something that I want**

_And I need everything I see_

**_Something that I want_**

**Something that I tell myself I need**

_**Something that I want**_

_And I need everything I see, yeah..._

**He's been living in a pure illusion**

_She's gonna come to her own conclusion_

**Right when you think you know what to say**

_Someone comes along_

**And shows you a brand new way**

**_She said I want something that I want_**

_Something that I tell myself I need_

**Something that I want**

_And I need everything I see_

**_Something that I want_**

**Something that I tell myself I need**

**_Something that I want_**

_And I need everything 'cause_

**It's so easy to make believe**

_It seems you're living in a dream_

**Don't you see that what you need**

**_Is standing in front of you_**

**_I want something that I want_**

_Something that I tell myself I need_

**_Something that I want_**

**And I need everything I see**

**_Something that I want_**

_Something that I tell myself I need_

**_Something that I want_**

**And I need everything I see**

I cheer as loudly as I can.

"Thank you!" Anna says into the microphone as she awkwardly bows, then dropping the microphone and hurriedly picks it up.

"Okay, next is... Elsa Westerguard and Jack Frost! Anna and Rapunzel's siblings!" Miss. Giselle says. My heart thumps in my chest as I walk up the stage with butterflies in my stomach.

"Uh, hi everyone," Jack says into the microphone, and all the girls cheer. I fight the urge to run off stage. I really don't want to do this... Not only is it with Jack, but I have stage fright.

"Yeah... So... We're going to sing I Thought I Lost You sang by John Travolta and Miley Cyrus," I say quietly into the microphone. Luckily, the microphone picks up my voice and carries it to the back.

"Are you single?" One guy asks.

I ignore him and the music begins playing.

_Elsa=Italics_

**Jack=Bold**

**_Bold Italics=Both_**

_Nobody listens to me, _

_Don't hear a single thing I've said_

_Say anything to soothe me, _

_Anything to get you from my head_

_Don't know how really I feel,_

_Cause it's the faith that makes it like I don't care_

_Don't know how much it hurts _

_To turn around like you were never there_

_Like somehow you could be replaced _

_And I could walk away from the promises we made_

_And swore we'd never break!_

**_ I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me_**

**_I thought I'd never see your sweet face again._**

**_I turned around and you were gone_**

**_And on and on the days went_**

**_But I kept the moments that we were in_**

**_'Cause I hoped in my heart,_**

**_That you would come back to me my friend_**

**_And now I got you, _**

**_But I thought I lost you!_**

** I felt so empty out there, **

**And there were days I had my doubts**

**But I knew I'd find you somewhere**

**Because I knew I couldn't live without **

**You in my life for one more day**

**And I swore I'd never break a promise**

**_ that we made_**

**_I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me_**

**_I thought I'd never see your sweet face again._**

**_I turned around and you were gone_**

**_And on and on the days went_**

**_But I kept the moments that we were in_**

**_'Cause I hoped in my heart, _**

**_That you would come back to _**

**_My friend_**

**_And now I got you_**

**_But I thought I lost you!_**

**I told myself I wouldn't sleep**

** 'Til I searched the world from sea to sea**

_I made a wish upon a star,_

_ I turned around and there you were_

**_And now here we are, are_**

_Here we are_

_I thought I lost you_

**I thought I lost you too**

_I thought I lost you_

**I thought I lost you**

_Yeah_

Once the music ends, I notice how close Jack and I are. I clear my throat awkwardly and step back, facing the other direction as the audience cheers.

I step off stage and Anna embraces me in a hug.

"That was awesome!" Anna congratulates.

"Thanks! You both were really good, too," I say.

"Aye! O'er there! It's Hiccup!" Merida points.

"Uh, hi, everyone," Hiccup says awkwardly.

**Hiccup=Bold**

**Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?**

He looks at us, expecting us to chant, "SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

**Absorbent and yellow and-**

"BOO!" Flynn shouts, disguising his voice.

"I heard you, Flynn!" Hiccup accuses.

"BOO!" The crowd began booing, following Flynn's lead.

"Haters," Hiccup mutters, walking off stage. The rest of the show continues, Flynn and Kristoff singing some One Direction song.

I really can't get Jack out of my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

Today's the day.

The day where the plan takes action.

I take a deep breath as I ring the Westerguards' doorbell, my guitar strapped around my neck. I look down, embarrassed, and wait for the door to open. Once I hear it open, I begin strumming my guitar.

**Jack=Bold**

**Hey,**

**Hey,**

**Hey,**

**Your lipstick stains **

**On the front lobe of my **

**Left side brains**

**I knew I wouldn't forget you**

**And so I went **

**And let you blow my mind**

**Your sweet moonbeam**

**The smell of you in **

**Every single dream I dream**

**I knew when we collided **

**You're the one I have decided**

**Who's one of my kind**

**Hey soul sister, **

**Ain't that mister mister **

**On the radio, s****tereo**

**The way you move ain't fair **

**You know**

**Hey soul sister,**

** I don't wanna miss a single thing **

**You do **

**Tonight**

**Hey,**

**Hey,**

**Hey**

**Just in time, **

**I'm so glad you have a **

**One track mind like me**

**You gave my life direction**

**A game show love connection, **

**We can't deny-i-i-i**

**I'm so obsessed**

**My heart is bound to **

**Beat right out my untrimmed chest**

**I believe in you, **

**Like a virgin, **

**You're Madonna**

**And I'm always gonna wanna **

**Blow your mind**

**Hey soul sister, **

**Ain't that Mister Mister **

**On the radio, stereo**

**The way you move ain't fair **

**You know**

**Hey soul sister,**

** I don't wanna miss **

**A single thing you do **

**Tonight**

**The way you can't cut a rug**

**Watching you's the only drug **

**I need**

**So gangster, **

**I'm so thug**

**You're the only one I'm dreaming of**

**You see I can be myself now finally**

**In fact there's nothing I can't be**

**I want the world to see you'll be with me**

**Hey soul sister, **

**Ain't that mister mister **

**On the radio, stereo**

**The way you move **

**Ain't fair you know**

**Hey soul sister,**

** I don't wanna miss a **

**Single thing you do **

**Tonight**

**Hey soul sister, **

**I don't wanna miss a **

**Single thing you do tonight**

**Hey,**

**Hey,**

**Hey,**

**Hey,**

**Hey,**

**Hey,**

**Tonight**

I finish the last note.

"Uh, I'm assuming that wasn't for me..." I hear a voice say. I look up and see Andy, awkwardly leaning against the door.

"Uh... No..." I say.

"I'll, uh, just go get Elsa," Andy says.

Well, now I hope I'll actually be singing the song to Elsa.

* * *

><p><strong>A very musical chapter ;P<strong>

**Question: What would you say if you were Jack and accidentally sang to Andy instead of Elsa?**

**Bonus Question: What would you do if you were Andy and Jack sang to you?**

**OH MY GOD IF JACK SANG TO ME I WOULD BE FANGIRLING **


	43. Chapter 43

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"Elsa!" Andy calls.

"Coming!" I shout back, and walk downstairs. I see Jack at the doorway, holding a guitar.

"Oh, god," I turn around, but Andy grabs my wrist.

"Stay," he pleads. I sigh, and turn around.

"Ooh! Are we singing?!" Anna comes. Jack ignores her, then begins playing his guitar. Once he's done singing, I feel myself go speechless.

"Forgive me? Please? I'm not asking you to date me or marry me, I'm just asking to be your friend," Jack says.

"I..." I get cut off.

"Kiss," Anna whispers.

"What?" I turn my head towards her and Andy.

"Just kiss," Andy whispers.

"No!" I say to them.

"Why isn't she kissing him?" Anna whispers to Andy as if I can't hear.

"Do you think she knows how to kiss?" Andy whispers back.

"I'm not kissing him!" I tell them.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt," Jack jokes.

I turn back to him, "Jack, seriously?" I laugh.

"So we're good?" His face brightens.

"We're good," I decide.

"KISS!" Andy pleads.

"No!" I teasingly roll my eyes.

"Pleassseeee?!" Anna says, giving me puppy eyes.

"Nope," I reply.

"I gotta go, Rapunzel is at Merida's house and I gotta pick her up," Jack says.

"But you just got her forgiveness!" Anna whines.

"I know. I'm really sorry," Jack apologizes.

"It's fine. I never knew you could sing," I say.

"Hey soul sister! Ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair y'know..." Anna's voice fades away as she walks upstairs.

"Yeah, well, I guess there's a lot of things you don't know about me," Jack shrugs.

"Well, I don't think Merida will appreciate it if Rapunzel has to stay the night," I say to Jack awkwardly after a moment of looking into each other's eyes.

"Uh, right," he coughs. "Bye!"

"Bye," I reply, shutting the door.

I'm in love with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

A week after Andy left, I suddenly get a text from Rapunzel.

_R: Elsa and Anna's parents r in the hospital. Anna is in a coma, Hans has a broken arm, and their parents are on life support. Come fast, Merida drove me here._

I quickly run to the driveway and turn on my engine.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

"Elsa!" Jack bursts into the waiting room.

"What happened?" Merida asks, following him. I begin letting out the tears I kept in. I can't hold it back anymore.

"T-They were in a car accident. I stayed home because I needed to d-do homework a-and Anna and Hans went with them to a relative's h-house and a d-drunk driver h-hit them," I say between sobs.

"Shh," Rapunzel, Jack, Merida, Flynn, Hiccup, and Kristoff embrace me in a hug.

"A-Anna's in a coma a-and my parents are on life support. Hans has a broken arm a-and he might be the only family member I'll have left!" I burst into tears.

"No, we're your family," Jack says.

"Miss. Westerguard?" A nurse comes in.

"That's me," I wipe the tears from my face as we all break apart from the hug.

"Your father would like to see you," she says. I quickly follow her into the corridor and we step into his room.

"I'll leave you two alone," she says, shutting the door.

"Dad! Are you okay?" I ask, quickly running to his side.

"Elsa, we both know I won't survive. We have to face the facts," he gives me a sad smile.

"No. We have to have hope," I say, firm.

"Elsa, honey. No matter how many times I have lectured you, how many times I have always wanted you to get good grades, you were always my little Queen," he strokes my hair.

"I've always... Loved... You..." I look at the heart monitor, and his line was slowly becoming flatter.

"No, dad. Stay! Stay with me!" I beg.

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR!" I begin shouting.

"Just know... I will forever be proud of you. I'll approve of whoever you, Hans, and Anna will marry, I'll love my grandchildren, and I'll love you all," his eyes slowly shut, and the heart monitor goes flat.

"No..." I whisper. Nurses and doctors flood the room, and one asks me to step out of the room.

"Elsa!" Jack runs to me as I step in the hallway.

"Elsa... You're mom didn't make it. I'm sorry," he says, apologetic.

"No!" I fall to the ground and begin weeping. I know that nurses and doctors walking by are giving me sympathetic glances, but I don't care.

"Elsa... We're here for you... I'm here for you..." Jack lifts me and wraps his arms around me, resting his chin on my head as I clutch onto his shirt, crying my heart out.

"I... I want them back. This isn't real, it's a nightmare," I keep saying.

"I'm sorry, Elsa," Jack murmurs as he rubs my back soothingly.

"It's a nightmare!" I say, louder, but I know it's not true. I then begin crying harder.

"I need Hans," I say. "I want my brother."

"He's getting his cast on," Jack says, not letting go.

"How's Anna?" I sniffle.

"She's doing fine, Elsa," Jack says.

"I want Anna. I need to see her!" I beg, and Jack then lets go, and gently takes my hand in his, and guides me to Anna's room.

One thing is for sure:

This isn't a nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so when Elsa fell shouting, 'No!' After she found out her mom also died, imagine the scene in <em>Frozen<em> where Hans found her through the blizzard and told her she killed Anna. **

**Question: If you were Jack, what would you say to Elsa?**


	44. Chapter 44

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"Hey, Anna," I whisper, gently squeezing her hand.

No reply.

"Mom and dad... They're gone," I manage to choke out.

No reply.

"Hans has a broken arm, too. I... I can't believed this happened. Anna, you can't leave me and Hans," I say, tears forming in my eyes.

No reply.

"I remember when we both were little and we were designing our wedding dresses," I let out a shaky laugh.

No reply.

"Or that one time where you got gum stuck in your hair and you cut a whole patch of your hair by yourself," I say, recalling memories.

No reply.

"Elsa?" Hans peeks his head in, starling me, causing me to jump.

"Hans! Are you okay?" I turn to him.

"Yeah... Wanna sign it?" He holds out a Sharpie. Hands trembling, I sign the green cast.

"They're gone," I say.

"I know," Hans whispers, looking down. I see a teardrop roll down his nose.

"We're orphans," I say, my voice cracking. We then lean over our younger, unconscious, sister, and wrap her arms around us both, all of us in a hug.

We're a broken family.

* * *

><p>I keep tossing and turning in my bed during the night. I can't stop thinking of my parents and Anna. Will Anna wake up? Will we all have to go to foster care?<p>

Will we have to move?

I then call the first person who would understand me well besides Anna.

Jack.

"Hello?" I hear him say groggily.

"J-Jack? I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have waken you up..." This is a stupid idea.

Just because my parents are dead doesn't mean I can deprive my boyfriend of sleep. Wait, not boyfriend... Just friend...

"Elsa?" His voice becomes more alert. "What's wrong?"

"I miss them," I say, and tears stream down my cheeks.

"Want me to come over?" He asks.

"Jack, you really don't hav-"

"I'll be there soon," he promises, hanging up.

I sit on my bed and quietly cry. All of a sudden, I hear knocking on my window. I look and see Jack.

"Jack?" I walk over and open the window. I notice he's wearing a casual grey shirt with jeans.

"How are you?" He asks, quietly.

"Jack, you could've come from the front door!" I say.

"I would've woken the whole house up," he points out.

"Jack, you could've killed yourself out there!" I tell him.

"So what? You're hurting," he says.

"Doesn't mean I can lose someone else," I mumble, tears once again flowing.

"Oh, Elsa," Jack hugs me.

"I want to see them again. I want them to be at graduation. I want them to be there as Hans, Anna, and I grow up. I want them to be there when I have kids," I cry into his shoulder.

"I know it hurts, Elsa," is all he says, and I'm grateful. Most people would say they know how I'm feeling when they probably don't.

"Jack, I have a broken family," I cry.

"No, you don't," Jack says.

"The only people who love me are Anna and Hans. Well, Anna if she survives. I don't have anyone else. The two people who really cared for me deeply are gone," I sniffle.

"I love you, Elsa," Jack whispers.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," I say.

"No, Elsa," he lifts my chin and looks at me in the eye.

"I really love you, and I care deeply about you," he tells me firmly, a serious look in his eyes.

"You're not just making it up?" I ask, softly.

"Why else would I risk my life climbing up a giant house?" Jack grins. I let out a shaky laugh.

"Don't ever think you're alone," he tells me.

"I think I'm alone," I joke. He then leans in and kisses me.

"How about now?" He asks.

"Now I feel like I'm home," I hug him tighter.

But that doesn't mean I don't have a broken family.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

I haven't seen Elsa at all in third or fourth period. Last night I carried her to her bed after she fell asleep and drove home. Maybe she's mad that I left her?

"Elsa! I didn't see you in third or fourth period!" I say, catching up to her at her locker.

"I had grief counseling," she replies, stiff.

"Oh... You're not mad at me, are you?" I rub the back of my neck.

"No," she replies. Silence swallows us.

"So... Why are you being so... reserved?" I ask.

She turns to me, shutting her locker.

"Jack, if you love something too much, it just goes away. I learned that the hard way," she turns around, heading towards the cafeteria.

"But if it comes back, it was yours all along!" I say, running up to her.

"That's just it, Jack. I'm afraid you won't come back. Just like them," she whispers, then heads to the cafeteria, leaving me standing, frozen.

* * *

><p><strong>Stannndddinng. Froozeeen. In the life I've chosen!<strong>

**Okay got the singing moment done. ;P**

**I GOT THE LEAD ROLE IN OUR MUSICAL PRODUCTION! It's Cinderella, and I play... Cinderella! ;D**

**Question: If you were Elsa, what would your way of grieving be?**


	45. Chapter 45

**OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! 800 REVIEWS?!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

"Watch where you're going," I hear someone say as I'm being pushed.

"Sorry," I mumble, heading over to the cafeteria. A poster catches my eye.

**PROM!**

**Come enjoy an Enchanted Evening**

**in two weeks on Saturday, 7:00-12:00!**

**Be sure to bring your date!**

**Prom Queen and Prom King WILL be announced!**

**See you there!**

Prom is next Saturday... Hmm...

I think I have an idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

"Hey, Elsa!" Merida catches up to me.

"Hey," I say, soft.

"Prom is in two weeks. Are ye goin'?" She asks.

"No, I don't think so," I reply in a reserved voice.

Merida sighs, "I know things ar' toff. But ye got to know we all are here for ye," she walks away.

My phone begins ringing.

"Hello?" I say.

"Is this Elsa Westerguard?" A voice asks.

"This is she," I reply, curious as to who this is.

"This is Oaken's Hospital. We have an update on Anna Westerguard," the person says.

"I'll be right over!" I promise, and hang up. I go to the office.

"There's an update on Anna. Please may my brother and I go?!" I plead.

"Sure, sweetie. Just fill out this pass," the secretary hands me a sheet. I quickly fill it out.

"Hans!" I see him in the hall.

"There's an update on Anna, come on!" I say.

He follows me into my car and sits in the passenger seat, and I drive to the hospital.

We enter the hospital and run to Anna's room.

"Anna!" I say as I run to her side. She's awake!

"E-Elsa. Are mom and dad gone?" She asks.

"They are," I sadly nod.

"When they saw the drunk driver speeding towards our car, mom shouted at dad to swerve since they both knew there was no way to avoid the hit. Dad swerved like mom told him to so they both would have the bigger impact," she says, tears running down her cheeks.

"We all have each other," Hans says.

"Can I sign your cast?" Anna asks.

Hans lets out a sad chuckle, "sure."

"Is this the Westerguard family?" A doctor comes in.

"What's left of them," I say sadly.

"I know, it's going to be alright," he gives me a pat on the shoulder.

"Your Aunt Idina and Uncle Chris have agreed to move from Hollywood and move in with you three. They have agreed for you three to be in their care," the doctor says.

"They gave up their acting career for us?" Anna asks.

"They did," the doctor nods. I read his tag and see his name is Dr. Who.

"I remember Uncle Chris," Hans says.

"Guys... Mom and dad wouldn't want us to grieve about their death. They would want us to celebrate their life," Anna says after Dr. Who leaves.

"So instead of crying, let's be happy," she says.

"I agree," Hans says after a moment. They both look at me.

"I agree," I say after a moment.

Anna smiles, "let the celebrations begin and the mourning stop."

* * *

><p>Once Anna was stable and released from the hospital, she came home.<p>

It's now Saturday, and yesterday I saw a prom poster. I'm trying not to mourn, I really am. But grief doesn't have a time limit. But I have to make it seem as if everything is regular for Anna and Hans's sakes.

"Elsa! There's someone here for you!" Gerda calls from downstairs.

"Coming!" I say, and see Jack in the doorway.

"I'll leave you two alone," Gerda says awkwardly, going into the kitchen.

"Elsa Westerguard," Jack goes on one knee. I notice he's wearing a tux, holding a bouquet of red roses.

"Would you give me the pleasure of escorting you to prom?" He asks.

"Yes," I smile and take the roses.

"Really?!" He stands up, grinning.

"Mmm... Maybe," I joke. I miss having a happy conversation with him.

"You're not kidding?!" He asks in disbelief.

"Actually, never mind," I say, a serious look coming onto my face. I see him looking worried.

"Kidding!" I laugh, and embrace him in a hug.

"Elsa, if you ever let me go, I will always come back. You have to enjoy moments with loved ones," Jack says in my ear as we hug.

"I know, Jack," I say. "And I'll always come back to you, too."

Always.

* * *

><p><strong>This story is over! JK! <strong>

**It's not over yet! There's still more chapters! I'm also planning on doing a college sequel, too. What do you guys think? **

**Question: If you were Jack, what would you do to make Elsa feel better besides asking her to prom?**


	46. Chapter 46

**Elsa's P.O.V**

Tonight is prom, and Anna is skipping around the house singing, "JACK AND ELSA SITTING IN A TREE. K. I. S. S. I. N. G!"

Since she's younger than Hans and I and is in a different grade, her prom is next week.

I walk downstairs in my prom gown.

"You look beautiful!" Anna breathes.

"You do," Aunt Idina agrees. Aunt Idina understands me so well, but I still wish my mom was here, telling me that I look beautiful, and how I've grown up.

"Your mom would say the same thing," Aunt Idina tucks a strand of hair behind my ear, reading my thoughts. The doorbell then rings.

"HE'S HERE!" Anna squeals.

"Don't embarrass me," I plead.

"No promises!" She says as she flings the door open.

"Woah," Jack's jaw drops, and I blush.

"Gorgeous, right?" Anna nudges him.

"You must be Jack," Uncle Chris comes and shakes his hand.

"Y-Yes Mr. Westerguard. I mean, sir! Your Majesty!" Jack awkwardly bows.

"He really wants to please us, huh?" Uncle Chris laughs. "Call me Chris."

"Here," Jack puts a corsage on my wrist.

"Aw," Anna snaps a photo. "Instagram!"

"Shall we?" Jack holds out an arm.

"No, wait! Pictures!" Aunt Idina then holds a camera, adjusts Jack and I, and snaps a few photos.

"Have a great night," Aunt Idina smiles.

"A really great one," Anna wiggles her eyebrows.

"But not too great," Uncle Chris warns.

"Yes Mr. Chris!" Jack obeys.

"Chris. And you seem like a great guy. Go on, you two," Uncle Chris chuckles as he opens the door for us.

"Bye!" I say.

"Bye!" Everyone else choruses.

"So where's your car?" I ask as we step outside.

"Well, I thought you'd want to ride in style..." Jack smirks as a limo pulls up.

Oh my gosh.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

"Jack, you didn't need to do that," Elsa repeats as we step out of the limo.

"Oh, c'mon. Just trying to make your prom memorable," I say as we step into the school.

"I know, but just being with you could've been memorable," she kisses me on the cheek.

"I don't know, I don't think I'm all that," I joke as we step into the gym.

"Wow," Elsa breathes.

"It's so cool," I also look around.

There is a disco hanging on the ceiling, and shimmering blue curtains. There was also an area to take your prom picture in front of a green screen, and I notice that once people receive their photos, the green is replaced with a starry night background.

"Hey, guys!" Hans walks up to us.

"Hey! Where's your date?" I ask.

"Right here!" Hans says as a girl steps out. She has flowing dark brown hair and pale skin, and she's wearing a dark blue dress.

"Hi, I'm Maleficent!" The girl smiles as she sticks out her hand.

"Elsa," Elsa replies, shaking her hand.

"Jack," I say, also shaking her hand.

"Aw, you're a cute couple," Maleficent admires.

"Just don't let your hands go wandering," Hans warns.

"Oh, Hans. He seems like a great guy, don't worry," Maleficent reassures him.

"Mmm," Hans hesitates.

"Hans!" Elsa rolls her eyes.

"Fine, fine," Hans laughs. "You're a great guy."

A slow dance song comes on after Hans and Maleficent leave.

"Shall we?" I offer Elsa an arm.

"We shall," Elsa laughs at my formal attitude, taking my arm.

"So, it seems like you like Uncle Chris," Elsa teases me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Um... He was sort of scaring me," I admit as I wrap my arms around her waist.

Elsa laughs, "I'm sure you'll like him, he'a really nice."

"Well... I guess that's when he likes me," I joke.

"Well, I like you, so he will," Elsa smiles.

"Well, Anna and Rapunzel would be really happy right now," I remark.

"We are!" Rapunzel pops up behind me, causing me to let go of Elsa and scream like a girl.

"I just recorded that. Insta-gram!" Anna says in a sing-song voice.

"Do your lives revolve around Instagram?!" I ask.

"Yes," Rapunzel nods.

"What are you doing here?!" Elsa asks.

"Uh, recording this special, magical, moment. Duh! Now make it magical again!" Anna commands as she ducks down.

"So much for a 'special and magical' moment now!" Elsa laughs.

"Maybe," I say, and pull out her snowflake necklace.

"You still have it?" She asks in disbelief.

"I do," I say, and slip it on her neck.

"Thank you," she kisses me on the cheek.

"Where's my gift," I ask, teasingly.

"Right here," she says, about to kiss my cheek, but I turn my head so she gives me a full kiss on the lips.

"Gotcha," I grin.

"Jackson Overland Frost!" She shrieks jokingly.

"Ouch, who told you my full name," I ask, as if my full name pains me.

"Rapunzel," Elsa grins.

"Well, then let me guess your full first name. Is Elsa short for anything? Elizabeth?" I ask as we go in the slow-dancing position again.

"Nope, just Elsa," Elsa grins.

"Okay, and your middle name..." I try to think.

"Idina, after my aunt," Elsa says as a sad look comes in her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"My mom chose it. She said I had my Aunt Idina's beautiful looks," Elsa looks down.

"And you still do, and she's still thinking that," I say as I raise her chin. "In here," I point to her heart.

"Thanks, Jack," she gives a small smile.

"Phew, I thought you were going to say Jackson," I feign relief.

"Oh, I still have that up here," she taps her head, smiling.

"Hey everybody! Hope you're having a great night!" A girl whom I know from Algebra named Charlotte says into the microphone.

"And the Prom Queen and King are..." She opens an envelope. "I hope it's Tiana and Naveen!"

"Just tell us!" Someone in the back shouts.

"Okay, okay. Don't need to be so prissy," Charlotte huffs.

"It's... Merida and Hiccup?!" She exclaims in disbelief.

"Aye! Stop yer pushin'!" Merida says as she's being pushed onto the stage.

"Here ya go!" Charlotte puts a tiara on a scowling Merida'a head.

"Ow," Hiccup says as he's crowned.

"You know, they actually look cute together," Elsa tells me as the traditional Prom Queen and Prom King dance goes on.

"I don't know... I think we'd make the hottest couple though," I smirk.

"Oh... We're a couple now?" Elsa asks, a smile twitching on her lips.

"Um-I-If you- Not if you don't-" I stutter, embarrassed. She cuts me off by kissing me.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend, Jack," she looks up at me, her eyes shining.

"Well, that's good. Because I'm not going to let any other guy have you," I tell her.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL YOU GUYS WHEN I WAS KIDDING! And yes, this story is still going on, but it's ending soon. I am making a college sequel though! <strong>

**Question: What would your perfect prom night be like? **


	47. Chapter 47

**OMFG 900 REVIEWS?! When I saw I'm like, "Oh my god. **

**And my friend Brandon was telling me a story and he's like, "I know!" **

**And then he babbled on and I look at the 900 reviews and I'm like, "No way."**

**And he's like, "Tell me about it!" **

**And I'm like, "900 REVIEWS!" **

**And he just stared at me ;P**

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

"Oh, really?" I smile at Jack.

"Really. Besides, we've kissed so many times when we haven't even offically been on a boyfriend-girlfriend basis. I'm surprised we haven't done 'it' yet," Jack smirks.

"Jack!" I look around to see if anybody heard.

Thank god! All clear.

"I'm sorry, Snowflake," Jack fake pouts.

"Snowflake, huh? Are we doing pet names?" I laugh.

"Uh huh," Jack gives a goofy grin.

"Well, then you're Snowball," I smile.

"Snowball? Am I a dog?" Jack asks, causing me to laugh.

"Seems like everything is going well over here!" Rapunzel says as she and Anna walk over.

"Yes, and I'll have you know she's my girlfriend," Jack states. Anna and Rapunzel's jaw drops, and I laugh.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE SISTERS!" Anna and Rapunzel squeal.

"Hey! Redhead and blonde! This is a senior prom!" The DJ says.

"Uh... Yeah! Where are those lame people?" Anna plays it cool.

"He's talking about you!" A girl accuses, others shouting, "YEAH!"

"RUN, ANNA!" Rapunzel quickly runs away.

"I'll have you know, I'm a strawberry-blonde, not a redhead!" Anna sasses.

"Anna!" Rapunzel groans, and grabs Anna, both of them leaving.

I wouldn't make them leave, though.

If Anna and Rapunzel didn't have such a great friendship, I never would've met Jack.

* * *

><p>It's the next week later and my last period is P.E, so I head over to the girls' locker rooms.<p>

As I'm changing, the girls in my stall (the Disney Princesses, we call them, since they all _love_ the star Jimmity Disney) begin having a conversation.

"Hey, Ariel. How are you and Eric?" A girl with blonde locks named Aurora asks a curious redhead named Ariel.

"Fine," she sighs dreamily.

"What about you and Phillip?" An Arab girl named Jasmine asks Aurora.

"Oh, he gave me the best rose necklace the other day!" Aurora exclaims as I change into my gym clothes and put my regular clothes into my gym locker.

"You know who's not talking..." A nice girl named Mulan begins.

"Elsaaa!" The girls chorus.

"Yes?" I turn to them.

"Oh, don't play with us! What's going on with you and Jack?!" A girl named Cinderella asks.

"Fine," I reply.

"Oh, c'mon! Do you really love him?!" Ariel asks.

"Well..." I begin blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

"So, Jack," a guy named Eric claps me on the back.

"I heard you and Elsa are a thing," another boy named Aladdin states.

"Uh, yeah," I say, putting my clothes in my gym locker.

"So! Do you really like her?" Another dude named Phillip asks.

"Yeah, I do," I reply.

"No... We mean love!" Another guy who goes by the name Charming comes.

"Love? Well..." I begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

**With Elsa**

"When I see him, I feel like I can be myself..." Elsa says.

**With Jack**

"When I'm with her, I know I won't be judged..." Jack begins.

**With Elsa**

"He's so good with children..." Elsa continues.

**With Jack**

"Every single kid loves her..." Jack carries on.

**With Elsa**

"And lastly, I can't imagine my life without him," Elsa sighs, happy.

**With Jack**

"I don't know what I would do if I didn't know her," Jack finishes.

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"Aww!" Ariel swoons.

"You love him," Aurora states, causing me to blush.

"Alright, ladies! We're running on the track! Four laps! HUSSLE!" The coach shouts.

"Hey! There's boys here!" Ariel points at the boys who are all in a circle around the coach- Jack included- as we reach the track.

"HEY! YOUR BOYS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" Our coach shouts at the boys' coach.

"YOUR GIRLS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" The boys' coach shouts. We make our way towards them, and I walk towards Jack.

"Hey," I say to him as the coaches are bickering.

"Hello, _girlfriend_," Jack smirks.

"Oh, you," I blush.

"Jack and Elsa sittin' in a tree," Cinderella quietly sings.

"Give it a rest, Cindy," Jasmine rolls her eyes.

"OKAY! FINE!" The boys' coach sighs in frustration.

"Okay, all of you run four laps around the track. GO!" Our coach blows the whistle, and we begin running. I run alongside with Jack.

"You loooovvee her!" A boy named Eric grins.

"You loooovvee her!" Jack mimics in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh, c'mon. Is that all you got?" I tease Jack as we continue running.

"Is that a challenge?" Jack smirks.

"You're on, _boyfriend_," I say, and speed up.

In the end, I complete the four laps before Jack.

We all go back to our gym to complete the day with a dodgeball game, change, then I head to my car. I don't need to wait for Anna since she's riding with Hans today.

"Hey," Jack says, starling me.

"Jesus," I say, a hand over my heart.

"I'm not Jesus," Jack feigns confusion.

"You know what I mean," I playfully kiss him on the cheek.

"I think you missed," Jack says pointedly.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"You kissed my cheek," Jack says in an obvious tone of voice.

"Uh huh," I arch an eyebrow. He gently pushes me on the car door, his arms around my waist.

"I think I need one on my lips," he says, his voice husky, and his minty breath on my neck.

"Need what?" I act confused.

"This," he says, and kisses me passionately.

"Jackson Overland Frost, what has made you so perverted today?" I ask, panting as we break apart.

"Says my girlfriend wearing the tight skinny jeans," Jack grins.

"Jack!" I shriek, blushing.

"Kidding!" He holds up his hands in surrender.

"You better be. Besides, I'm waiting for the wedding day," I smirk at him.

"That's too long!" Jack whines jokingly.

"Well, I guess you better wait a while!" I say to him.

"Dammit," he laughs. "I gotta go, Rapunzel is probably waiting for me," he says.

"Bye," I say, kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye!" He says as I enter my car, and then drive home.

* * *

><p><strong>x. x As I was typing this I found out my boyfriend is cheating on me and I don't know what to do. I mean, do I tell him I know and break up with him or do I just be with him 247 so he won't hang out with the other girl?**

**I'm not blaming the other girl since she's new and obviously doesn't know... Anyways!**

**Question: In the last chapter of the story, do you want the last chapter to be in Jack's P.O.V or Elsa's P.O.V?**


	48. Chapter 48

**Jack's P.O.V**

Tonight is Rapunzel's prom, so she's busy squealing about how great she looks.

"Jack! Flynn is my knight in shining armor! Let me be happy!" She whines when I tell her to calm down.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes playfully.

"Besides. I'm sure Elsa was being happy when it was her prom," Rapunzel grins. At the sound of Elsa's name, I begin smiling. All of a sudden, the doorbell rings.

"HE'S HERE!" Rapunzel gasps.

"HE'S HERE!" She repeats, standing on top of the staircase.

"Jack, open the door," she commands.

"Wh-"

"JUST DO IT!" She shouts, cutting me off.

"Jesus, okay," I say, and open the door.

"For you m'lady," Flynn bows, holding out a bouquet of roses, obviously not knowing that I opened the door.

"Oh, thank you. How did you know these are my favorites?" I ask, sarcastic.

"Oh..." He looks up, his smile faltering.

"Hello, Flynn," Rapunzel says from the top of the staircase, acting graceful. She then walks down the staircase, but slips and falls.

"Are you okay?!" Flynn runs to her as I'm snickering.

"Y-Yeah," she blushes as he helps her up.

"Watch the hands, Rider," I warn as they're stepping out of the house.

"Yes sir!" Flynn fake-salutes, earning a giggle from Punzie.

"Teenage boys," I mumble while shutting the door.

I feel like Elsa's Uncle Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

Tonight is Anna's prom, and she's going with Kristoff.

"Elsa! Can you fix my curl in the back?!" Anna calls. I walk over to her bathroom and fix it.

"Thanks!" She says as she unplugs the curler.

"So, Kristoff, huh?" I grin.

"Yeah. He's so dreamy!" Anna sighs happily.

The doorbell rings.

"Looks like he's here," I say, walking out of her room, down the stairs.

"Move!" Anna pushes by me, running downstairs. I smile to myself as he takes her outside after Uncle Chris gives him a lecture.

Young love.

* * *

><p>"Okay, everybody!" A teacher says. It's the last week of school, and we all are practicing for our graduation ceremony.<p>

"Our co-valedictorians are..." He opens an envelope.

"It's my lovely girlfriend and some random guy I'll beat the crap out of if he makes a move on her," Jack whispers quietly, me giggling.

"This is my grocery list!" The teacher says.

"Oh, here's the envelope!" He then picks it up.

"Our valedictorians are... Elsa and Jack Frost!" He announces.

"Yay!" I hug Jack.

"Me?!" Jack looks surprised.

"Yes, you," a boy behind him says.

"Hey, you're hot," the boy then eyes me, and I roll my eyes.

"Watch it. She's my girlfriend," Jack warns him.

The boy looks scared and turns around, returning to the conversation he was having with his friends earlier.

"Overprotective much?" I tease.

"Yes," Jack grins goofily.

"Well, I'm glad," I reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiccup's P.O.V<strong>

That's it.

I'm doing it today.

I'm doing it this hour.

I'm doing it this minute.

I'm doing it this second.

I'm doing it right now.

Well, not right now. That was my dramatic side talking.

I peer at Merida who's walking through the hallway, her red locks following. Her blue eyes are full of... Calmness, really. Is that a word?

"Hey, Merida," I reply, walking towards her. My voice hasn't changed, but I looked in the mirror this morning and noticed I look different. Man, puberty did me well!

"'Ello. Yer goin' to last period?" She asks.

"Yep," I say.

"Don' we hav' it togeth'r?" She asks as we begin walking.

"Yeah... So I've begin meaning to ask you something," I begin. She looks at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Willyougooutwithme?" I ask, quick.

"Aye, aye! Wha' was tha'?" Merida asks, confused.

"Will. You. Go. Out. With. Me?" I repeat, slower.

She eyes me and says, "alrigh', when?"

My heart begins swelling with pleasure. She said yes!

"Uh, this Saturday, I'll pick you up at seven," I then lower my voice, "see you there."

"Yeah, don' do tha' low voice... Ev'r," she says, patting me on the shoulder, smiling. I then begin grinning like an idiot and nod.

She said yes!

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

"I SO KILLED HIM!" Elsa shouts in frustration. We're playing video games in my room, and I must admit. Elsa kicks some intergalactic ass.

"Calm down," I chuckle, calmly killing another alien.

"Got anything else?" She sighs, putting the controller down.

"A movie?" I suggest.

"Yeah!" She replies, enthusiastic.

"You have _The Fault In Our Stars_?!" She asks as we look through my movies.

"It's Rapunzel's!" I reply quickly.

"Let's watch it!" She puts it in. By the end of the movie she's sobbing while I sit there like a rock.

"W-WHY?!" Elsa sobs.

"Well, that was interesting," I say, putting the movie back in it's case.

"Interesting?! It was so sad!" Elsa dabs her eyes with a tissue.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's watch this movie!" I hold up a horror movie.

"Jack! That's a horror!" Elsa exclaims.

"Uh huh. Just another reason to have you in my lap," I say as I put it in.

"Well, I can't argue with that," she teases.

I am never going to give this up.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeahhhh so I told the girl who my boyfriend was cheating on me with and she actually didn't know. So now instead of having two girlfriends, he has zero. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!<strong>

**But I'm not that sad, because I'm not letting him have my tears so take that, sucker! XD I sound so childish. Since there's not that much filling left for the story, I'll be asking random questions. **

**(NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER!)**

**Question: If you had the chance to have one wish for yourself, what would it be?**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I push Merida's doorbell, and a large man opens it. Not just large in width, but length too.

"Are ye the boy here for Merida?" He asks.

"Yes, sir!" I reply as if I'm in the military.

"MERIDAAAAA!" He shouts.

"Aye! I'm comin'! Mum is brushin' me hair!" I hear Merida grunt in pain.

"Merida! How does it always get tangled right after it gets brushed?!" Merida's mom asks in frustration.

Three young triplets run up to me, put their pointers finger in their ears, stick out their tongues and spit, while crossing their eyes.

"Uhh," is all I can muster up.

"Here!" Merida announces. Her mom isn't wrong; her hair does get tangled again.

"Let's go, quick!" Merida says, and quickly grabs my arm and pulls me.

"Why quickly?" I ask.

"Merida! You forgot to straighten your hair!" Her mother calls from a window.

"That's why. Run!" Merida exclaims, and we do.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's P.O.V<strong>

It's the day after Merida and Hiccup's date at the fancy Italian restaurant that just opened up.

"Elsa! Are you ready?!" Anna calls.

"Almost!" I reply. We're going to the fair with Kristoff, Jack, Flynn, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida. I finish brushing my hair. I then put it into a high ponytail and head downstairs.

"Okay, they said they'll meet us at the parking lot!" Anna tells me as we step into my car.

Once we reach the fair, we spot them.

"Hey guys!" Rapunzel greets.

"Hey!" Anna replies.

"So we decided to have fair buddies, so the boys will pick girls' names out of this hat," Rapunzel holds out a magician hat.

"Isn't that from my magic set when I was seven?" Jack asks.

"Maybe," Rapunzel says quickly.

"I got... Merida," Hiccup says.

"I got..." Jack then sticks his hand in and begins fishing around.

"Pick already!" Rapunzel groans.

"I got... Elsa!" Jack grins, causing me to smile.

"I'm with... the lovely Rapunzel," Flynn drapes an arm around her shoulder, receiving an eye roll from Jack.

"There's only one left, and it's Anna!" Kristoff smiles at Anna, and she smiles back.

"Let's go buy the unlimited ride bracelets so we don't have to give tickets for each ride!" Anna suggests, and we do. The woman behind the booth firmly ties the bracelet on our wrists, and we split up.

"To the roller-coaster!" Jack announces, and runs to the ride, grabbing my hand.

I think I should tell him I'm afraid of roller-coasters...

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

"Jack, I'm sort of afraid of roller-coasters," Elsa tells me.

"What?! They're so fun!" I exclaim.

"And deadly," she mutters.

"Look, if you get scared, just grab my hand," I say.

"Are you just saying that so I can hold your hand?" A smile twitches on her face.

"Yes," I grin, goofy.

"Well, I guess that's a really good excuse," Elsa laughs, holding my hand.

"It's starting," she then gasps as it starts.

"It's fine," I reassure her.

"If I die, tell Anna and Hans I love them," she says.

"What about me?" I fake pout.

"What about you?" She gives me a blank stare, leaving me speechless. What do I say?!

"Kidding!" She laughs, noticing my expression.

"We're going up..." She whispers. We then suddenly go down, my hands in the air, Elsa clutching the bar.

"I'M GOING TO DIE!" She shouts.

"Hey! This is when the picture will be taken, Fred! Smile!" I hear a voice say.

"Got it, George!" The boy named Fred replies. I then turn Elsa's face towards me and kiss her.

"There! It's taken! I know it!" George shouts. I then break apart.

"What was that?!" Elsa laughs.

"A photo of us kissing will be hanging in the gift shop," I grin.

"Oh, you," Elsa blushes as the ride ends and we step out.

"To the gift shop!" I say.

I have some pictures to buy.

* * *

><p><strong>Kristoff's P.O.V<strong>

"Ooh! Cotton candy!" Anna admires.

"Want some?" I ask.

"No, it's fine," she replies, but I see her longing.

"Liar," I playfully accuse.

"No, no! Really! It's fine!" Anna lies.

"Okay, then I'll get it for myself, and you watch me eat it," I joke. I buy some pink cotton candy, and hold it out to Anna.

"We both should eat it," she suggests.

"What?" I ask, but she then puts one half of it in my mouth, the other half in hers, the remaining in between us.

"I got a photo!" Rapunzel squeals. I look and see that Anna is holding the come in the photo, while we both are taking a bite.

"Kristoff, that's how you eat?!" Flynn bursts out laughing.

"Shut up, Rider," I mumble.

When Flynn and Anna aren't looking, I quickly ask Rapunzel to send me the picture.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiccup's P.O.V<strong>

"Aye! A stuffed toy bear holdin' a boy an' arrow!" Merida points to the ballon darts area.

"Let's go over there," I suggest. We walk over, I pay twenty dollars, and the man gruffly gives me ten darts. I throw one.

I miss.

I throw another.

I miss.

"Lemme see these," Merida takes the remaining eight and pops two balloons with each throw.

"Here ya go," she hands me a stuffed toy dragon that's black, wearing a Viking helmet.

"Thanks," I sheepishly grin, taking it.

I don't think the girl is supposed to give the toy, I think the guy is...

* * *

><p><strong>I included Fred and George from Harry Potter just because they're awesome ;D. <strong>

**This was just a short, fluffy chapter ;) And yeah, my ex-boyfriend knows I found out he's cheating, so tha'ts done and over with. **

**OMG NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE I CAN'T BELIEVE IT ;( When I type up the first college chapter, I'll be updating this story, and then I'll be posting the new college story. **

**I've decided to call the new college story Dream Kingdom College AU, and I'm debating whether or not I should make four stories of it since college is four years. **

**For example, the first year of college story would be Dream Kingdom College AU, the second will be Dream Kingdom College: Second Time's The Charm (or something like that) and so on and so forth. Or should I just get it all done in one story?**

**Question: What's your favorite fair/carnival game?**


	50. Chapter 50

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I'm graduating high school! I can't believe this day would come so fast!

"Please welcome our co-valedictorians, Elsa Westerguard and Jack Frost," I hear someone say. My breath hitches, and I try to act calm as I walk to the podium.

"Hello, everyone," I say.

"Hope you're enjoying seeing us sweat buckets in our caps and gowns," Jack says, earning a laugh from the audience.

"Well, it's his last day. It's not like he can be expelled or anything, so he's feeling a bit daring," I say, the audience laughing again.

"Right... Anyways, we just made it through highschool! And we all are lucky to have finished it with such great people," Jack begins.

"Now we all part as we head off to college, but we're not just classmates, friends, or acquaintances. We're family," I continue.

"And we always will be. No matter where we go, we always will be the Class of 2014-2015," Jack finishes, and the audience claps.

I then listen for my friends' names being called as Jack and I sit down.

"Merida Dunbroch," I hear her name being called. I notice she's beaming as she shakes hands and receives her diploma.

"Jackson Frost," I cheer the loudest. He grins as he receives his diploma.

"I couldn't have done it with my sister, Rapunzel, and my lovely girlfriend, Elsa Westerguard," Jack says into the microphone, the audience 'aww'ing.

It takes a while, but finally my name gets called.

"Elsa Westerguard."

My hands tremble from happiness as I take my diploma. I then walk back to my seat.

"Turn your tassels from left, to right," the teacher says. We all do, smiling.

"Congratulations, Class of 2015!" The teacher beams. We all throw up our hats.

I graduated!

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's P.O.V<strong>

Everyone is searching for their friends, hugging and kissing them. I finally find Elsa, talking to Merida. I grab we from behind, spin her around, pick her up, and kiss her.

"Congratulations!" I say to her as I set her down.

"You too, Jack!" She hugs me.

"Who would've know ye would've graduated?" Merida jokes.

"I'm surprised, Frost," Hiccup smiles.

"Oh, c'mon, guys. I'm valedictorian. I might act like a bad boy, but-" Elsa cuts me off.

"He's secretly a nerd," she grins.

"MY LITTLE WEE LASS!" Merida's mom runs up to her, hugging her, and I notice that Merida doesn't protest. Instead, she smiles.

"I'm so proud of you!" Elsa's aunt Idina comes.

"Congrats, Els!" Anna beams.

"Where's Hans?" Elsa asks.

"He said he'll meet up with us soon," her Uncle Chris replies.

"You go, I'll stay with Jack for a few more minutes," Elsa tells them. They nod, and walk over to Hans.

"Jack!" Rapunzel calls.

"There's my high-school-graduate-brother!" She hugs me.

"I'm so proud of you!" My mom kisses my cheek, squeezing me.

"That's my boy," my dad says, clapping me on the back.

"I couldn't have done it without Elsa," I reply, my arm snaking around her waist.

"Jack," she blushes.

"What? Let Rapunzel take all the photos she wants," I reply.

"I already did," Rapunzel holds out her iPhone, showing the photo of me holding Elsa up, both of us looking at each other, smiling.

"That looks so good. Can you send it to me?" Elsa asks.

"Sure," Rapunzel responds.

I have my caring parents, my artistic sister, and my wonderful girlfriend all here with me.

What more can I possibly want?

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of Walt's Dreams, I can't believe it!<strong>

**I have made the sequel and it IS posted, so you all can check that out. I would like a photoshopped picture as the cover, also, if someone would like to make it. By photoshopped I mean the animated characters wearing modern clothing like a regular college student. **

**I would like to thank mickeymousecanada, since she's the only person who has left a review on each one of my stories, and has stuck with me. Thank you so much, you're awesome.**

**I also would like to thank TangledWithYou. Without her, I wouldn't have been able to make this story. She has helped me learn so many writing techniques and how to add details to stories, so thank you too!**

**I also want to add my best friends Holly and Sarah, my brother-in-law/other best friend John, and Brandon.**

**Holly and Sarah have been there when I needed advice, especially when I was down in the dumps from bad breakups.**

**John has been my comic relief. He always has helped me laugh, even when I have felt like I would.**

**Finally, Brandon has helped me with... Everything, really. Despite our fights we've had, he's an awesome friend.**

**And lastly, I would like to thank all of you. You all have given me wonderful advice, with writing or with life problems. Thank you ;)**

**Be sure to check out the sequel, Dream Kingdom College AU!**


End file.
